Familia Fox
by chivotenkai
Summary: Un Alastor Fox que se crió con los nueve biju vuelve a las naciones elementales para toparse con cierto Jinchuriki. (Realidad alternativa a Naruto, Sandaime Mao)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos de nuevo, os presento mi nuevo fic: Familia Fox

Como dije en un principio, se va a tratar como una realidad alternativa en la que no hubo Kami alguno y se dieron cambios (por algo es una realidad alternativa) eso no quiere decir que exista Kami en el fic, lo que quiero decir es que los "Kami" de sandaime Mao, tenían la capacidad de interactuar con otras realidades pagando un precio de poder si no se usaba la llave. La cual se podía usar de dos formas: Ser el dueño de esta, por ser el único Kami (gracias al mortal Kombat Kami Kon logró la llave) o bien se podía usar por votación.

Quiero decir antes de empezar que algunos de los aspectos de este fic, son el resultado de tomar ideas de muchos fics que he estado leyendo y realmente quiero dar las gracias a dichos autores por sus maravillosas historias.

Por último quiero decir que no poseo los derechos de Naruto o cualquier otra serie, manga o videojuego. De lo contrario al igual que el Alastor de mi anterior fic sería asquerosamente rico.

durante gran parte del capítulo va a ser como una narración en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Alastor, mas adelante el estilo de narración puede cambiar.

Es el momento de empezar con el primer capítulo

[]Narración

()Pensamiento

**Jutsu**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo.**

.

[La muerte nos llega a todos, el ciclo siempre se repite. Naces, creces y mueres... pues parece que el ciclo de la vida estaba de juerga y se olvidó de cumplir con su tarea.

¿Quién soy yo y por qué digo esto? Me llamo Alastor Fox y ahora mismo me encuentro en un callejón oscuro cubierto de mi sangre.

Yo antes tenía una vida normal, era un Otaku conocido como Albert Fox y me encantaba el anime. Un día sufrí un accidente de tráfico, en ese momento pensé que todo había acabado. Toda mi vida trabajando y estudiando duro para una vida monótona, sin aventuras que vivir como en los manga, lo que daría por estar en uno y entonces morí... o eso creía yo.

Al despertar, estaba en un condenado bosque, intenté gritar y lo único que salió de mi boca eran llantos insufribles como los de un bebe a pleno pulmón. Me fijé en mis manos, diminutas como las de un bebe... ¡Un bebe! Esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto o un sueño muy retorcido, la idea de tener que volver a estar en la escuela, aunque tal vez podría sacar ventaja... la pubertad , maldita sea ya pasé por eso y no quiero repetir. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un señor mayor, me miraba con incredulidad, aunque sinceramente encontrar a un bebe en el bosque no es muy habitual en estos tiempos.

El misterioso hombre me cogió en brazos suavemente, poco a poco la luz de la luna me permitió tomar una visión optima de su cara y solo podía sacar dos conclusiones. El tío era un cosplayer de puta madre o era Rikudo de verdad. Sinceramente hubiera optado por la primera opción, uno tendría que estar muy colocado para pensar que esto era real... Pero ahora soy un maldito bebe y bueno, cualquier cosa es posible.

tras un pequeño paseo, me llevó a la lo que parecía una fogata, en ese lugar se encontraban los nueve biju aunque parecían muy pequeños pero viendo que Rikudo estaba vivo se podía decir que todavía eran unos cachorros recién separados de la esencia de jubi. Allí estaban esperando a Rikudo, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gouky y el genial Kurama.

En esos momentos me alegré de haber estudiado Japonés desde que era pequeño, ¿Para qué quiero el Alemán o el francés? En mi niñez no les tenía utilidad ninguna, en cambio con el japonés podía ver mas y mas anime sin tener que esperar al doblaje o a los subtítulos. Que buenos días en los que conseguí que mi tío me pillara los canales de Japón de forma "especial".

Me estoy yendo por las ramas, el caso es que pude oír que ahora mi nombre Alastor y al parecer iba a formar parte de la familia de los biju. "Que alguien me pellizque" para mí era un sueño, una cosa era ir al mundo de Naruto y vivir aventuras pero criarme con los biju era otra cosa. Bien esto era cientos de años antes del canon original, así que su presencia no debería afectar a Naruto en absoluto ¿Cierto?

Mis seis años de mi nueva vida como Alastor fue un tanto peculiar, Rikudo- tosan nos daba muchas lecciones sobre el mundo y algunas otras cosas. Yo estaba emocionado, ¿quien mejor de profesor que el creador de jutsu original? Todavía me acuerdo de cómo reaccionó que un niño de apenas tres años, no solo podía hablar con naturalidad si no que también se interesaba por el chakra. Realmente, el anime de Naruto era uno de mis favoritos y sinceramente los había visto una y otra vez de tal forma que algunos conceptos se quedaron en mi mente: Las señas con las manos, caminar por los árboles y otros jutsu que no enseñé a tou para no asustarle. Realmente, solo tuve que abrir mi chakra para comenzar a aprender como una esponja, artes en el fuinjutsu y ninjutsu eran increíbles.

Luego estaba el tema de sus hermanos y hermanas, lamentablemente me había imaginado llevar una infancia genial con los nueve biju. Por desgracia la mayoría de estos me ignoraban por mucho que intentaba ser aceptado, no consideraban a un "ningen" lo suficiente mente fuerte como para ser como ellos, sobre todo Kurama... por mucho que intentara solo me ignoraba . Solo en ocasiones Shukaku-nee jugaba conmigo, ella era un poco apartada por ser la ichibi y por consiguiente la más débil en el escalafón. Era sorprendente que resultaba tan pacífica, ni rastro de su sed de sangre algo que daba gracias a Kami por ello.

Yo me había decidido desde los cuatro años a ser fuerte, aunque Rikudo-Tou san me dijera que no me esforzase tanto, se sentía orgulloso en la determinación en mis ojos " me volveré el más fuerte para proteger a mi familia y ser reconocido" Aunque me daban la espalda la mayoría de mi familia, no les odiaba en absoluto. Día y noche entrenaba sin parar, a la edad de seis podría estar al nivel de un genin medio y mi progreso no quería hacerlo demasiado forzado en el aspecto de potencia física. Era un niño y debía crecer correctamente, por ahora control de chakra y resistencia. Por suerte mi memoria fotográfica y repetitiva, había logrado almacenar en mi memoria montones de estilos de lucha y técnicas... para que luego digan que los videojuegos no sirven de nada. tal vez antes no, pero ahora con las nuevas generaciones de consolas con mas realismos y logros por terminar los combos de un personaje. Uno podía aprender mucho.

Fue cuando tenía seis años cuando volvió a jugarme la vida otra mala pasada, un agujero negro apareció delante de mi zona de entrenamiento en el bosque. Intente huir, pero me fue imposible, luego hice todo a mi alcance para no ser tragado por ese agujero... todo fue inútil, solo logre perder mucha sangre. Después de eso todo ese volvió negro otra vez.

.

* * *

.

Me desperté en medio de lo que parecía un valle, me dolía un poco la cabeza y en ese momento dos dudas estaban en mis pensamientos. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esto es alguna clase de broma? Mi resolución a mis conflictos internos fueron interrumpidos cuando divise una fuente de humo en la lejanía de lo que parecía ser una pequeña aldea. Como si fuera un acto reflejo, me dispuse a correr con chakra mejorado en un intento de ayudar, durante el trayecto me di cuenta que había dos novedades en mi persona, la primera es que mis heridas estaban sanadas y la segunda pero más sorprendente, mis reservas de chakra habían aumentado considerablemente.

Cuando estaba llegando v partir de la aldea a unos seres monstruosos a caballo con una jaula improvisada con niños. Me hubiera gustado salvarles, pero dudaba si podía hacer llegar o hacerles frente, mi prioridad era ayudar a los supervivientes.

Hubo una señora anciana que pedía ayuda por su nieto que estaba encerrado en un edificio en llamas, entonces recurrí al jutsu firma del nidaime hokage para apagar todos los incendios a la vez, nunca había usado ese jutsu antes y utilice un exceso de chakra. Aun asi, m dispuse de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para sacar a aquel muchacho del edificio, cosa que logre pero tras aquel acto caí inconsciente.

Paso el tiempo y descubrí que estaba en otro mundo, un mundo en conflicto entre los humanos y lo que llamaban demonios. Casi todos los demonios podían usar maryoku y algunos Ki, sin embargo los humanos apenas unos cuantos podían usar Ki o Nen, el uso de maryoku fue posible gracias a unas lacrimas o cristales mágicos que eran muy escasos. Las cosas no estaban a favor de la humanidad. Fue en ese momento cuando me decidí a ayudar a poner la balanza a el favor de los humanos y vencer al Mao.

Otra parte de mi quería volver a casa, pero un lugar donde solo me tousan me quería y Shukaku que apenas jugaba conmigo... el resto me ignoraba. No, mi prioridad era este nuevo mundo y si encontraba la forma de volver seria como mi objetivo secundario.

Me pase hasta los trece años entrenando con un método mas intensivo, algunas cosas pasaron en ese tiempo. Me hice amigo del chico que rescate, se llamaba Natsu Dragneel y tanto su apariencia como personalidad eran iguales a la del Natsu de Fairy tail. Cuando teníamos nueve años, Natsu se trago por accidente una lacrima mágica, muchos pensaban que moriría en el acto pero en su lugar obtuvo un poder muy similar al del canon original como dragonsalyer.

Respecto a mis habilidades, descubrí que tenía una buena afinidad a el rayo pero destacaban mis afinidades de viento y agua, entonces se me encendió la bombilla en mi cabeza y con el esfuerzo logre ejecutar el Hyoton. Haciéndome un usuario de hielo, esto hizo que mi amistad con Natsu también fuera más competitiva como si fuéramos Grey y Natsu, solo que yo no me desprendía de la ropa, no quería que pensaran que soy un pervertido.

Algunos de los aldeanos desconfiaban de mi al principio, no por el color de pelo, si no por mis ojos amarillos y la capacidad de usar chakra. Tuve que explicar que era de otro mundo y que mi padre era un "cazador de demonios" algo que era cierto a medias, eso y que con mis acciones hicieron que con el tiempo me aceptaran.

Natsu y yo partimos en nuestra misión para ayudar a la raza humana, durante el camino nos topamos con múltiples saqueadores lo cuales fueron un buen entretenimiento además de una fuente de ingresos.

En nuestra primera parada en la ciudad fronteriza al reino de Halkenia, nos encontramos en un campo de batalla... solo dos humanos estaban vivos frente a los demonios y otras bestias, con nuestra colaboración, las tornas cambiaron y destruimos a casi todos los enemigo, solo unos pocos escaparon.

En ese entonces conocimos a esas dos personas, Zack y una hermosa chica llamada Laila. Natsu y Laila tuvieron un flechazo a primera vista, me sentí feliz por Natsu pero algo dentro de mi... sentía algo de envidia y un poco de tristeza.

Esta vida era mejor que mi auto anterior como Albert, sin embargo muchas cosas tan similares. Entrenaba sin parar para poder ser útil en el mundo , mis hermanos nunca me quisieron ¿Se preocuparon de mi ausencia? ¿Realmente me consideraron como alguien de la familia? Me di cuenta de que mi vida era la de un personaje secundario, siempre viviría a la sombra para ser el apoyo de los demás... solo eso y nada más. Tal vez algún día encuentre la verdadera felicidad.

Zack y Laila se unieron a nuestra cruzada para salvar al mundo. El año que pasamos juntos, sería inolvidable. Todos nos llevamos de maravilla, íbamos de pueblo en pueblo ayudando a las personas y causando un poco de alboroto. Zack era muy hábil en la espada y gracias a él, mi manejo de la espada mejoró considerablemente, gracias a mi Hyoton podía crear espadas de hielo y otro tipo de armas aunque siempre llevaba algún cuchillo por si acaso.

Natsu y yo nos hicimos famosos por todo el continente, nos llamaban los dragones de fuego y hielo, "los polos opuestos de la naturaleza formaban el equipo imparable". La relación entre Laila y Natsu cada vez era más cercana y supe al instante que tendría que encargarme de que no les pasase nada malo. Laila era una gran arquera y sabía bastante en el ámbito de las medicinas, lo cual resultaba muy útil para sanar nuestras heridas y no tener que acudir a hospitales.

Con nuestros viajes, descubrimos que al igual que los humanos, no todos los demonios eran malvados. Muchos de ellos estaban luchando por que sus familias estaban amenazadas e incluso descubrimos una pequeña resistencia en un poblado llamado Makeiji.

Por desgracia el Mao no tenía en su mente el significado de contenerse. Mandó prácticamente un ejército de 20000 hombres a Makeiji en el que solo habitaban 300 demonios de los cuales 200 eran mujeres, niños y ancianos... el resultado sería el de un genocidio en toda regla. Gracias a uno de nuestros espías, nos dispusimos a evacuar la aldea pero por desgracia los ejércitos del Mao ya estaban llegando y debíamos ganar tiempo.

Yo estaba utilizando múltiples paredes de Hyoton para que los enemigos no avanzasen aunque por desgracia, no duraría mucho.

El muy idiota de Natsu se adelantó, quería hacer todo lo posible para conseguir tiempo para que pudiésemos huir. Solo fue una fracción de segundo, el tiempo a mi alrededor parecía detenerse, no podía permitirlo, Natsu no debía morir, había encontrado la felicidad con Laila y si Natsu moría Laila lo pasaría mal... en ese momento, tome la decisión más difícil en el mundo.

Utilicé mi velocidad mejorada con Raiton para ponerme por delante de Natsu y utilizar una bala de Futon para empujarle directamente al transporte de vuelta.

Natsu me miraba con una cara de sorpresa y shock. Yo solo le día una sonrisa gentil y simplemente le dije "vive... vive por los dos y se feliz con Laila"

La nave empezó a moverse y los muros de hielo se derrumbaban, yo avancé hacia delante con una plena mirada de determinación, no quería morir pero si tenía que hacerlo para proteger a los que me importan... que así fuera.

Podía oír el rugir de los enemigos pero sobre todo, podía oír mi nombre, Natsu gritaba a pleno pulmón mientras la nave se alejaba. No miré hacia atrás, simplemente sonreí al saber que Natsu viviría. Cargué con todo lo que tenía, sabía que moriría en la batalla pero al menos me llevaría a todos los demonios que pudiera al otro barrio.

Primero utilicé un dragón de agua para empujar a mis enemigos y llenar una buena parte del terreno de agua... seguido de un Chidori sembon para electrocutar a mis mojados enemigos.

Seis demonios cargaron contra mí, con el Hyoton manipule el entorno para materializar dos espadas gemelas de hielo para acabar con un giro a mis enemigos, separando sus cabezas de un golpe limpio. Vinieron mas, uno de ellos, un demonio de gran constitución me atacó con un fuerte martillo, intenté bloquear mis espadas de hielo pero ese demonio tenía una fuerza bruta abrumadora. Mis espadas se rompieron en pedazos y sufrí serios daños en mi brazo izquierdo. rápidamente ignorando el dolor, generé un Rasengan a plena potencia para derribar a esa bestia, tuve suerte y al impactar el Rasengan con el enemigo, este salió volando en dirección a los otros demonios. Derribando a estos como si fuera un juego de bolos.

Los enemigos no paraban de llegar, 500, 1000... 10000. Había perdido la cuenta, algunos demonios parecían un poco asustados de lo que una sola persona podía hacer, bueno una persona no gracias a mi Kage bunshin para cubrir el terreno. Mi verdadero cuerpo estaba ya casi en las últimas, tenía varios cortes y contusiones, no me quedaba mucho de vida.

Estaba jadeando, mis reservas de chakra estaban casi al mínimo y no durará mucho mas, esta vez los demonios no cargaron contra mi... esta vez fui rodeado por demonios que a su vez, detrás de estos estaban la división de "combate a distancia". En ese momento mi vida fue sentenciada, caí al suelo del agotamiento y entonces lo vi...tiene gracia que más de 1000 demonios lanzasen rayos de energía de alta potencia contra un solo humano. Este era mi final, cerré los ojos mientras se acercaba el ataque y vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos... Natsu y Laila vivir felices, eso estaba bien. Luego recordé a los habitantes del pueblo y la amable abuela de Natsu que me acogió en su hogar durante estos años... luego recordé a Rikudo-tosan, seguro que estaría orgulloso de mi por luchar para defender al mundo como el hizo con Jubi.

Por último recordé a mis hermanos y hermanas que nunca me hicieron caso, me hubiera gustado verles una vez más.

En ese momento, solo vi la oscuridad, mi fin... o eso pensaba. Al parecer la parca se tomo el día libre... otra vez.

.

* * *

.

Ahora me encontraba en un callejón, se oía el ruido de las personas. ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Dónde estoy? De forma instintiva, oculté mi chakra gracias a mis habilidades aprendidas en el arte del Zetsu para ocultar mi aura, de esta forma pensarían todos que era un simple civil. Mi segundo paso es comprobar mis heridas, mi cazadora estaba cubierta de algunos arañazos y sangre pero sorprendentemente estaba curado ni una solo herida abierta, algunas cicatrices se habían formado pero estaba curado y eso era sorprendente... solo una vez ocurrió y fue cuando viaje a otra dimensión. Para comprobarlo, me concentré en mis reservas de chakra para comprar mi nivel y mi teoría era correcta, me quede asustado. Mis reservas habían vuelto a ampliarse de una forma grotesca, casi parecía tener la cantidad de chakra de Kyubi en el canon original pero no podía saberlo porque la última vez que lo vi era un cachorro.

Me quité mi chaqueta y me la coloqué a modo de cinturón... estaba en un lugar desconocido y que la gente me vea con sangre como si hubiera salido de una guerra , cosa que era verdad, tendría problemas.

Empecé a caminar y observar los alrededores, los edificios me resultaban tremendamente familiar. Mi mente se aceleró a mil por hora cuando vi a lo lejos a un shinobi en particular. Iruka, el sensei de Naruto en la academia, pero eso era imposible. No habían pasado más de ocho años desde mi partida, no era posible ni tampoco lógico. Como mínimo deberían haber pasado 200 años, porque si Iruka tenía el uniforme de chunin, significaba que estaba en la época en la que Naruto Uzumaki vivía.

Esto me apenaba bastante, eso significaba que padre había muerto hace mucho y que mis hermanos estaban sellados. No podría volver a verles nunca más, no podría mostrarles lo fuerte que me había vuelto, se que suena un poco infantil decirlo pero quería que me vieran como un igual, tiene gracia, un humano intentando ser un Biju...

También generaba varios problemas el hecho de estar aquí, era la época de Naruto y básicamente podrían suceder cosas malas. Mi mera presencia podría cambiar el rumbo de la historia del canon oficial y desbaratarlo todo aunque mi mente de Otaku quería ayudar para que no sucediera nada malo, sobre todo el curso en la cuarta gran guerra shinobi.

Las calles se fueron vaciando poco a poco, ya era bastante de noche. Un olor muy peculiar atrapó mi atención, como si fuera cosa del destino me llevó a el lugar menos esperado: El puesto de Ramen de Ichiraku. Nunca había tomado ramen, lo más parecido eran unos simples fideos y nada más. Por desgracia, había un problema... mi estómago rugió de hambre, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero durante mi batalla, llevaba casi 24 horas sin comer, por lo que es normal que tuviera bastante hambre. Daba igual que ese era el local favorito de Naruto y que en ese lugar había prácticamente un 100% de probabilidad de toparme con el.]

_-Teuchi: Parece que tienes hambre muchacho_

[La voz del dueño del local de ramen era muy amable, su apariencia era exacta al anime de Naruto, simplemente asentí con la cabeza en afirmación, por desgracia había un problema. No tenía nada de dinero, durante el combate dejé mi dinero atrás para evitar exceso de peso en el combate y aunque lo llevara. dudo que aceptaran Gils.]

_-Alastor: Yo no tengo dinero, acabo de llegar... ¡Pero puedo trabajar!_

[El señor me miro durante unos momentos con una extraña mirada, tal vez vio que mis ojos decían la verdad y de que no huiría tras comer sin trabajar para pagar los alimentos. El hombre se dio la vuelta, mire un poco apenado... ni siquiera quiso dar una respuesta, sin embargo escuche un extraño sonido y un maravilloso olor cerca de mí. Teuchi había dejado enfrente de mí un tazón de ramen.]

_-Teuchi: Adelante jovencito, no puedes trabajar sin el estómago vacío._

[Se podían ver lágrimas de agradecimiento en mis ojos, lentamente tomé los palillos para probar el alimento favorito de Naruto y tras el primer bocado me detuve. Casi parecía paralizado, el hombre me miró con extrañez pensando que algo iba mal, el hombre iba a decir algo pero las palabras de mi boca fueron más rápidas.]

_-Alastor: Esto realmente es... ¡Alimento celestial!_

[No sé si era por el cansancio emocional , el no haber comido o es que realmente la comida era realmente deliciosa, tras mi declaración empecé a comer con más ímpetu de aquel exquisito cuenco de ramen, ramen un alimento de los dioses, Naruto no se equivocaba. Teuchi comenzó con una pequeña sonrisa a una agradable risa, seguramente el haber elogiado su comida con una categoría fuera de serie le habrá hecho sentirse muy feliz.

Fiel a mi palabra, comencé a ayudar al dueño del local con las tareas como la limpieza de cubiertos, me extrañó levemente que Ayame no estuviera trabajando, quería preguntar pero resultaría extraño que un "nuevo ciudadano" supiera que tenía una hija. Tal vez era mejor buscar algún indicativo de relación parental y buscar información, pero como algunos dicen la suerte cae en ciertos momentos del cielo, al lado de la caja fuerte había una foto de Teuchi con su hija Ayame, esta es mi oportunidad perfecta.]

_-Alastor: Señor, ¿la chica en la foto es su hija?_

[Teuchi asintió felizmente y con orgullo]

_-Teuchi: Si, se llama Ayame y es una gran cocinera para su edad._

_-Alastor: ¿Dónde está? Creo que sería genial que padre e hija trabajaran juntos elaborando estos maravillosos alimentos._

_-Teuchi: Gracias muchacho, tienes mucha razón, sin embargo..._

_-Alastor: ¿Sin embargo?_

_-Teuchi: Ella me dijo que no quería empezar su vida laboral de forma tan sencilla y con facilidades, está trabajando en un nuevo local de dango con una amiga suya de la academia._

[Teuchi tenía las clásicas lágrimas al puro estilo de anime mientras estaba en una esquina desprendiendo un aura grisácea, por otro lado se podría decir que una gota de sudor apareció en mi frente]

_-Alastor: Tranquilícese jefe, seguro que vendrá algún día al negocio familiar._

_-Teuchi: Gracias muchacho, pero no hace falta que me llames jefe o señor... llámame Teuchi._

_-Alastor: De acuerdo jefe... quiero decir Teuchi-san_

[Una pequeña risa salió de mi boca mientras me frotaba la nuca]

_-Teuchi: Ahora que me dio cuenta, todavía no me has dicho tu nombre muchacho._

_-Alastor: Es verdad, permíteme que me presente, soy Alastor Fox. Un placer conocerle Teuchi-san._

_-Teuchi: ¿Fox? Nunca había escuchado antes esa palabra._

_-Alastor: Bueno, en realidad es procedente de mi lenguaje natal... creo que la traducción más acertada sería zorro o Kitsune..._

[Nada mas decir eso pensé una sola cosa "mierda", estaba en Konoha, lugar en el que mi hermano mayor básicamente destrozó el lugar aunque no fuera culpa suya. Esto era problemático, el simple hecho del significado de mi apellido podría resultar peligroso pero según el canon Teuchi y Ayame siempre trataron bien a Naruto... con el no habría ningún problema. Con los aldeanos era otra historia, tal vez algunos intentarían atacarme cosa que no es un problema. Nadie y digo nadie está a mi nivel, podría ganar a cualquiera pero eso podría revelar mi verdadera identidad y mantener el anonimato era una prioridad.]

_-Teuchi: Es... un curioso apellido Alastor-san._

[Por suerte, Teuchi actuó como yo esperaba nada malo pasó. Mientras trabajaba pregunté un poco sobre Konoha, le dije que vine a la aldea porque me dijeron que era un buen sitio para vivir y que estaba buscando pistas sobre mi familia. Si supiera la verdad, aunque había información la cual no mentía, un miembro de mi familia estaba en la aldea y conocía su casa: el cuerpo de Naruto. Pasaron las horas y me fui del lugar, Teuchi me dijo que volviera al día siguiente, al parecer era un buen trabajador. Volví al callejón donde había aparecido anteriormente y poco a poco entre en un profundo sueño usando mi chaqueta para resguardarme del frío a modo de manta.

Apenas unas horas de sueño y ya me desperté con el amanecer en Konoha, como si fuera un ciudadano cualquiera, caminé por las calles de la aldea como si fuera un ciudadano mas, normalmente los guardias se fijarían en mi si hubiera colado pero el aparecer en un callejón ayuda mucho. Pero eso no impide no llamar la atención, al menos no por ahora.

Teuchi me pago bien por el tiempo en el que realicé mis tareas, supongo que me dio lo suficiente para poder pasar el día y poder tomar algo para comer. Haber visto el anime de Naruto, no significaba saberse las calles de Konoha de memoria aunque gracias a muchos de los videojuegos como el ultímate ninja storm, podía hacerme una referencia básica.

Los campos de entrenamiento shinobi estaban un poco alejados para que no interfirieran los civiles, a lo lejos, podía ver el famoso campo de entrenamiento 44 también conocido como el bosque de la muerte. Tal vez sea un buen lugar para entrenar sin llamar la atención.

Por el parque de Konoha, me encontré con el monumento a los héroes. Muchos nombres estaban tallados en aquella piedra, aunque había algún nombre que extrañamente no aparecía cosa que no le daba mucha importancia pero aun así era raro. Presenté mis respetos ante la piedra. En un principio, simplemente quería mostrar realmente mis respetos a las personas que dieron sus vidas por la villa pero mientras lo hacía, noté la presencia de muchos shinobi. Por un momento parecía que me habían descubierto ¿Habrán notado que mi ropa atada está cubierta de sangre? No sentía ninguna amenaza, todo lo contrario los ninja me miraban con buenos ojos pero a la vez sorprendidos, tal vez, estaban felices ¿Por qué un civil mostraba respeto a los difuntos? Quizás en su momento la piedra tuvo una gran afluencia de visitantes, al parecer los civiles con el tiempo lo veían como una simple decoración y simplemente era visitada por los ninjas que entendían del valor y del sacrificio de los compañeros caídos en combate. ]

_-Shinobi: Veo que todavía hay gente que aprecia a el sacrificio._

_-Alastor: Creo que fueron héroes en su manera._

_-Shinobi "b" : Me alegra que pienses eso de nosotros, aunque realmente hay muchas de nuestras misiones que harías que cambiaras de opinión._

[En ese momento, recordé una frase de un conocido espadachín]

_-Alastor: Abraza tus sueños. Si realmente quieres ser un héroe debes tener sueños y honor... solo así serás un héroe. A su manera dieron sus vidas para proteger la aldea, su sueño era la supervivencia de las nuevas generaciones, el verdadero tesoro de una sociedad._

_-Shinobi "?" : Esas palabras tuyas están llenas de sabiduría. Es como si supieras de este mundo._

_-Alastor: Fueron las palabras de un conocido mío, era muy valiente y su objetivo era salvar a todos los que pudiera._

[Me di la vuelta para observar al shinobi al cual había respondido, su voz me era familiar y fue al verle cuando me di cuenta de mi pequeño desliz. Aunque tarde o temprano me toparía en su camino, ahí estaba Kakashi Hatake el gran copy nin, portador del sharingan de Obito.

Realmente tenía la impresión de que el día no podía ir a peor. ]

_-Alastor: Es un placer conocerle señor. [realice una pequeña reverencia]_

_-Kakashi: No hay que ser tan educado y no soy tan mayor. Solo tengo 18 años._

[recordé de las palabras de Teuchi, solo habían pasado siete años desde el ataque del Kyubi, claramente el sensei de Naruto tenía que ser más joven.]

_-Alastor: No quería llamarle viejo Kakashi-san, solo intentaba mostrarle mis respetos. Es un gran shinobi, hijo del colmillo blanco y discípulo del yondaime._

-Kakashi: Oh vaya... parece que sabes mucho de mí (este chico me parece sospechoso) pero no sé nada de usted.

_-Alastor: Discúlpeme, me llamo Alastor Fox. Llegué no hace mucho de la ciudad._

[Kakashi puso una cara sonriente, se notaba a pesar de su máscara]

_-Kakashi: Eres un civil interesante, es bueno tener a otra persona con este maravilloso color de pelo._

[Su rostro pareció endurecerse un poco]

_-Kakashi. Dime, ¿Que te hizo venir a Konoha?_

[Estaba un poco jodido, no me imaginaba que tendría que revelarme tan rápido. Tal vez deba hacer con Teuchi, mentir usando verdades a medias.]

_-Alastor: La verdad, conocía al Yondaime cuando era un niño pequeño... conversamos durante mucho tiempo, el me dijo que iba a ser padre con una mujer llamada Kushina. También me dijo que Konoha era un buen lugar para vivir. Sin embargo un año antes de conocerle, perdí la pista a mis hermanos mayores y no hace mucho escuché el rumor de que uno de ellos estaba en esta aldea. Tras un ataque de bandidos a mi hogar ,decidí aventurarme a buscar la pista, por ahora no he tenido suerte pero mientras lo busco tal vez pueda empezar aquí una nueva vida._

[Y el Oscar es... para mi, parece que Kakashi se lo había tragado, al parecer era cierto que la gente desconocía que Kushina y Minato serían padres y solo un pequeño grupo sabían de el secreto. Mis palabras por mi familia eran sinceras y el engaño ya estaba hecho, realmente nunca fui un shinobi pero parece que mi talento en el engaño era excelente]

_-Kakashi: No sé qué decir..._ (¿realmente conoció a sensei?)

_-Alastor: Lo siento mucho Kakashi-san pero debo darme prisa, mi turno en el Ichiraku empieza pronto y no quiero faltar tarde a mi primer día oficial._

[Entonces me dispuse a realizar lo más estúpido y comencé a hablar con un pequeño tono burlón]

_-Alastor: No quisiera perderme en el camino de la vida o toparme con un gato negro._

[Y en eso me fui con un paso relajado, dejando a los dos shinobi riéndose y con un Kakashi afectado y con lágrimas de anime]

-Kakashi: (realmente conocía a sensei... eso o me conoce muy bien, como espía... curioso, huele a sangre.)

[Finalmente llegué al puesto de ramen, realmente muchas personas pasaban a comer al puestos, sin duda era por el maravilloso sabor de los fideos. Teuchi estaba muy animado , ahora que tenía un ayudante podía conseguir un servicio más rápido. Durante los pocos momentos que teníamos libres me estuvo enseñando a preparar Ramen... de tal forma, dos cocineros con mejor que uno.

Tanto civiles como shinobi pasaban por el local a disfrutar de un buen cuenco de ramen, se podían escuchar múltiples conversaciones. Si uno lo miraba bien, el local de Ichiraku ramen era un centro para recolectar información sublime.

Haciendo cuentas, personajes con los que me he topado han sido el amable Teuchi y por desgracia Kakashi... no es que sea un mal tipo, pero estar en su radar puede ser un problema. Me lo he encontrado demasiado pronto.

Por fin calló la noche, había cumplido con en horario de tarde del puesto de comida Ichiraku. Me disponía a marchar pero Teuchi me interrumpió]

_-Teuchi: Has realizado una buena tarea, creo que te lo has ganado._

[Miré el contenido del sobre y me sorprendió el contenido]

_-Alastor: Esto... ¡Equivale a un mes de trabajo!_

-Teuchi: Eres nuevo en la ciudad y por lo que veo, dudo que tengas un lugar donde dormir. Con ese dinero podrás alquilar un apartamento y conseguir algo de ropa. Esto no es un adelanto... es un premio por ser mi alumno, no se te da mal hacer ramen.

_-Alastor: Gracias Teuchi-san._

[Guardé el dinero en mi bolsillo, este tipo de cosas no pasan en la vida real... este hombre era una buena persona. Mañana sería un nuevo día y tendría que buscar un lugar donde hospedarme, no voy a necesitar mucho espacio. Conque tenga algo con lo que refugiarme del frío me basta, no sé cuánto tiempo seguiré en Konoha, ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Podría estar desbaratando el continuo espacio tiempo.

Volvía a mi confortable callejón, me senté al lado de la pared y volví a repetir al igual que la noche anterior, relajarme y dormir, solo eso y nada más.

Apenas pasaron unas horas, seguramente un poco después de medianoche. Un fuerte ruido me despertó, no me moví pero mis sentidos se habían puesto alerta para defenderme de cualquier peligro.

Escuchaba el ruido de la respiración agitada y de los pasos acelerados de alguien, esa persona parecía escapar de algo o de alguien... de casualidad dicha persona giro en mi callejón para intentar refugiarse. Parecía muy asustada esa persona, entonces me fije y me di cuenta de quién era. Un niño pequeño de apena años, rubio con el pelo en punta y con unas 3 marcas de bigote en cada mejilla. Sin duda era la última persona con la que debería toparme, Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze... Jinchuriki de mi hermano mayor Kurama o mas bien conocido como el Kyubi no yoko, Kyubi no Kitsune o simplemente Kyubi.

El se sentó de tal forma que intentaba hacerse no visible, entonces él me vio y su cara estaba con mucho miedo. No muy lejos podía escuchar el sonido de los aldeanos gritando por el "mocoso demonio" y cosas similares que no deberían decirse a un niño. sabía que la infancia de Naruto era mala, pero esto... Me miraba con miedo, como si yo fuera a hacerle también daño. Mi cara estaba llena de seriedad mientras alzaba mi mano derecha, Naruto parecía cada vez mas asustado... con mi mano derecha levanté mi dedo índice para hacerle la señal de que no hiciera ruido. Parece que se calmó a mi gesto, realmente no quería que gritase por mi culpa y que los aldeanos le pillaran. Por desgracia, los aldeanos ya estaban cerca y este callejón no ocultaba bien a Naruto.

Casi no le di tiempo a reaccionar a Naruto, rápidamente me coloqué a su lado para ocultarlo de la vista de los demás mientras usaba mi mano para taparle la boca para que no gritara.

Realmente podría acabar con los aldeanos, pero eso traería problemas.

Aproveché de una botella vacía que había en la papelera para fingir que era un borracho tumbado en un callejón bebiendo. Mi plan resultó con éxito, los aldeanos creyeron lo que yo creía que creyeran.]

_-Aldeano : ¡Eh tu!_

_-Alastor: ¿Yo?_

[Fingí hablando con un tono borracho]

_-Aldeano: ¿Has visto al mocoso del demonio?_

[Di una pequeña pausa pensativa, claro que fingía estar borracho]

_-Alastor: Un mocossso?... Sip, lo vi corriendo por esa dirección parecía muy caaansado._

[Los aldeanos sonrieron no por indicarles la dirección, si no por decirles que Naruto estaba cansado y no andaría muy lejos... malditos bastardos. Esperé al menos cinco minutos para quitar la mano de la boca de Naruto, ahora el muchacho me miraba con cara extrañada]

_-Naruto: (¿Por qué me ha ayudado?, solo jiji es bueno conmigo)_

_-Alastor: Chico, ¿No deberías estar con tus padres en casa?_

[Me molestó decir esa frase, sabía que Naruto era huérfano, pero realmente si estaba la duda de por qué no estaba en su apartamento o al menos en el orfanato, su cara triste me dolía bastante]

_-Naruto: Yo no tengo padres... me echaron del orfanato hace unas semanas._

_-Alastor: Lo siento, no lo sabía._

[Malditos aldeanos, tengo ganas de matarlos a todos.]

_-Naruto: ¿por qué estas tu aquí?_

_-Alastor: Soy nuevo en Konoha y no he encontrado un lugar donde dormir... todavía._

_-Naruto: (tal vez por eso no me odia) ¡Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki un placer -dattebayo!_

[Sonreí, me miró con una gran sonrisa... realmente era inspirador este muchacho.]

_-Alastor: Soy llamo Alastor Fox igualmente un placer... descansa, mañana será un nuevo día._

[Poco a poco, Naruto cerró sus ojos lentamente, vi como temblaba un poco debido al frío, aunque era natural. Solo tenía unos pantalones cortos de color naranja y una camisa blanca de manga corta con el símbolo de Uzumaki a la espalda.

Cogí mi chaqueta y se la puse a modo de manta, no debería estar aquí, pero sin embargo... que complicado.]

-Naruto: ( ¿Me está dando su chaqueta? ¿Tal vez pueda ser mi amigo?... esta chaqueta parece tener sangre, ¿Por qué?... da igual he hecho un amigo-ttebayo!)

.

* * *

Bueno, este es el cierre de mi primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic. Sin duda ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento. Seguiré escribiendo un poco mas de este, antes de empezar con el otro.

¿Qué os ha parecido este nuevo enfoque de otra realidad? Sin duda, Alastor dará mucho la nota... aunque inicialmente no quiere debido a su estúpida lógica de no querer alterar el ritmo pero poco a poco va a golpear duro. y será dentro de muy poco. Realmente sus últimos momentos en el otro mundo son una combinación del sacrificio de Saito en zero no tsukaima y el final de ff7 de la psp.

Ahora que el hiperactivo numero uno de Konoha ha hecho acto de presencia se producirán múltiples hecatombes.

No olviden poner sus comentarios y opinar para llevar a buen rumbo el destino de nuestros protagonistas.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Capítulo 2: Has cabreado a la persona

Hola amigos lectores, hoy os trigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic.

Como hay pocos review por ahora, voy a responder a todos:

**-Tensa Suigetsu:** Espero que con este capítulo sacie un poco tus ganas de lectura.

**-Roy4:** Oremos a Kami para que no les suceda nada malo, por ahora ya tengo decidido con quien va a estar Alastor. Con Naruto, todavía es muy joven y la trama tiene que evolucionar, obviamente Sakura no... ni de coña. Tal vez tu predicción afecte a un Naruto de cierta academia especial.

Por cierto gracias por nombrarme colaborados, intentaré ayudar lo máximo posible.

**-Zafir09:** Lamentablemente, en este no planeo Harem... ya lo pasaran muy mal los otro Uzumaki aunque eso no descarta las terroríficas fangirls.

Darle el Rinnengan... es algo que podría llegar en la etapa shippuden.

Como has dicho, el elemento especial... hay que diferenciar. El elemento especial en forma de "poder extra secreto" estará en el próximo fic, el cual avisaré cuando publique.

El elemento troll especial en esta historia, es de por sí un elemento que desbarata la teoría del canon original y que hará que Alastor se cabree y mucho. No quiero hacer spoilers, pero se avecina una tormenta xd.

[]Narración principalmente de Alastor

{} Narración 3º persona.

()Pensamiento

**Jutsu**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Has cabreado a la persona equivocada.**

**.**

**.**

[El amanecer en Konoha puede ser precioso si lo miras desde un buen lugar como el monumento de los Kage, sin embargo el amanecer en un callejón no es para nada bonito.

Como de costumbre, mi reloj interno me hizo despertar a las siete de la mañana. Hoy es el día en el que tendría que alquilar un lugar al que refugiarme.

Me dispuse a levantarme, pero algo no me permitía realizar la tarea. Miré a mi lado donde se situaba el problema y vi a Naruto durmiendo. Recordé los sucesos de la noche de como esos aldeanos le buscaban para hacer sabe Dios qué.

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente usando mi chaqueta como manta, realmente el chico pasaría frío por las noches.. pero debo dejar de pensar en ello, no debo estar con él demasiado, alterar las cosas puede resultar fatal.]

-Alastor: Gaki, despierta.

{silencio}

-Alastor: ¡Naruto!

[Vi como abría los ojos lentamente y daba un gran bostezo]

-Naruto: Buenos días.

-Alastor: Bueno muchacho, es hora de hacer unos recados, espero que hayas dormido bien. Ya nos veremos.

{Y así Alastor se marchó del callejón dejando atrás a un medio dormido Naruto.}

[Que complicado, estaba recorriendo las calles de la villa para tomar un buen desayuno... tal vez fuera todo más fácil mi vida de incógnito si no fuera porque mi principal objetivo a evitar no paraba de seguirme. Todo el rato, giraba una esquina y luego me seguía otra vez... ni una sola vez dejaba de mirarme con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué yo? me fije que Naruto tenía puesta mi chaqueta, por suerte la llevaba de tal forma que la sangre no se podía ver, si con migo era complicado... no me imagino lo que sucedería en su lugar. ]

-Alastor: Chico, para de seguirme.

-Naruto: ¿Por qué?

-Alastor: ¿Por qué me sigues?

-Naruto: No se a donde ir y además... somos amigos ¿no?

[Dios, porque me tiene que mirar con esa cara, es difícil decirle que se pire o cualquier cosa. Tal vez, ¿debería desmoronar la historia original? Solo podía hacer una cosa, suspirar.]

-Alastor: Que seamos amigos no significa que me tengas que seguir todo el tiempo.

{El muchacho rubio bajó la cabeza un poco apenado}

-Naruto: (tal vez lo de ayer fue por compasión)

[Esto cada vez es peor, soy un monstruo por tratarlo así. Vi como el chico comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta que le había dado, pero decidí actuar primero]

-Alastor: No hace falta que me devuelvas la chaqueta, puedes devolvérmela cuando tengas algo más de vestuario ¿vale?

{La cara de Naruto se iluminó un poco}

-Alastor: Tengo que realizar unos importantes recados y llevarte conmigo puede ser más complicado, no te preocupes, te buscaré cuando termine... soy bueno buscando a la gente. ¿de acuerdo?

-Naruto: ¡Esta bien- ttebayo!

[Durante esa frase se pudo escuchar el sonido del rugir del estomago del chico, algo que hizo que se sonrojara pero no fue el único a mi también me sucedió, solo se me ocurrió reírme un poco]

-Alastor: tal vez deberíamos tomar algo primero.

[Me adelante primera para comprar unos bollos para el desayuno, realmente había bastante variedad, pero mi tiempo de selección se detuvo cuando escuche el fuerte sonido de algunas personas]

-Vendedor: ¡Largo de esta tienda mocoso!

[El vendedor, le estaba gritando a Naruto... ¿qué diablos pasa en este pueblo? Que yo sepa no eran tan agresivos ¿cierto?]

-Naruto: Yo solo quería tomar el desayuno.

[La voz de Naruto parecía débil ante una bronca que no debería suceder, ni siquiera tenía sentido.]

-Aldeano: ¡Ja! no tienes dinero, seguro que ibas a robar

-Aldeano "b": Mirad esa chaqueta, seguro que también la ha robado

-Naruto: Yo... solo...

-Vendedor: ¡Maldito mocoso!

{El vendedor de la tienda iba a golpear al joven con un palo de madera de una escoba, el Jinchuriki de ojos azules cerró sus ojos esperando recibir el inevitable dolor, se pudo escuchar un extraño sonido, Naruto se estremeció al oír el sonido, sin embargo no sentía ningún dolor.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Para ver las astillas de madera desperdigándose por los alrededores. Delante de él, estaba Alastor con el brazo levantado, de tal forma que el palo impactó en este y rompiéndose en múltiples trozos. Muchas personas se sorprendieron no solo de la velocidad a la que reaccionó, también por defender a ese maldito demonio zorro}

-Alastor: No es un ladrón, yo le di esa chaqueta y no es ningún mocoso... ¡Su nombre es Naruto!

{A todo esto, un ambu con máscara de comadreja hizo su aparición}

[Perfecto, lo que me faltaba... no he utilizado ten ni chakra y he recibido el golpe de lleno. Ahora viene un ambu, perfecto, me decía: "Soy el nº1 en camuflaje y sigilo"... y una mierda.

Piensa, Alastor piensa... el ambu lleva mascara de comadreja y parece bastante joven... mas o menos de mi edad y por tanto solo hay un ambu que cumpla las expectativas. Probablemente el Uchiha menos idiota, al que podría llamar el caballero negro de Konoha y su sacrificio al convertirse en un traidor para salvar la aldea de una guerra civil. Itachi Uchiha... aunque también es el responsable de la idiotez de Sasuke.]

-Alastor: Menos mal que ha llegado ambu-san, este hombre se estaba volviendo muy violento.

[Violento, si... violento yo .No estaría mal decapitar al vendedor y clavar su cabeza en su preciado palo de escoba]

-Ambu: Lo sé, lo he visto todo. El señor tendrá una amonestación, ¿Quiere denunciarlo?

[Parece que la voz de Itachi sigue siendo igual de seria, denunciarlo no estaría mal para que aprendiera de su leve pero "terrible" crimen de atacar a un niño. Sin embargo eso requeriría de acudir a la policía Uchiha, lo que implicaría papeleo y revelar mucha información. Voy a intentar fingir el menor enfado posible, hacer como que todo va bien, eso funcionara]

-Alastor: No será necesario... es la primera vez que sucede. Por esta vez puede pasar, si me disculpa, debo dirigirme al hospital. Tal vez tenga alguna astilla en el brazo.

[Naruto y yo caminamos en dirección del ambu para salir lo antes posible del lugar. Sin embargo pude escuchar el susurro de Itachi hacia mi persona.]

-Ambu (Itachi): Gracias por ayudar a Naruto, sin embargo el hospital está en dirección contraria.

[Mierda, mierda y mas mierda.]

-Alastor: Que cabeza la mía je je je... tal vez alguna astilla se fue a mi cabeza también. Gracias comadreja-san.

[Poco a poco nos alejamos del lugar, realmente no era necesario ir al hospital. Coger un local era más importante, aunque aun tenía un poco de hambre.

Naruto continuó siguiéndome, pero esta vez su expresión me daba un poco de cosa, casi se podían ver estrellas en sus ojos]

-Alastor: ¿Estás bien?

[El muchacho movía su cabeza para realizar una afirmación positiva a mi pregunta, sonreía bastante. No sé de dónde sacará este ánimo.]

-Naruto: Gracias por salvarme, estuviste genial... como un héroe. ¡Pensaba que ese hombre me iba a golpear y de repente... ¡PUM! te pusiste en medio para que no me hicieran daño.

[Naruto estaba realizando gestos para expresar mejor lo que había pasado, como una pequeña interpretación, no pude contenerme y solté una ligera pero sincera risa]

-Alastor: No deberían atacar a un niño, además ¿Por qué decir que parecía un héroe?... tal vez ya lo era.

-Naruto: ¿Eres un héroe de verdad?

[Su emoción era contagiosa, simplemente cerré mis ojos, mostrando una sonrisa y levantando el dedo índice hacía arriba... imitando a Ceros de Slayers]

-Alastor: Eso amigo mío, es un... secreto.

-Naruto: (Sea lo que sea es alguien genial) No es justo.

{Naruto puso un ligero mohín en su rostro}

-Alastor: No te pongas así, venga vamos a comer algo pero esta vez no te separes de mi lado, ¿de acuerdo?

.

.

.

[Esta vez fuimos a un ultramarino, increíble que existan en Konoha los ultramarinos. En fin, tras un fugaz desayuno Naruto y yo nos encaminamos en la búsqueda de lo que podría llegar a ser mi base temporal de operaciones. Tal vez ahorre un poco y le deje el sitio a Naruto cuando me marche, es lo más probable. Pero viendo lo que ha pasado antes, no es justo... Naruto debería tener una mejor vida.

Poco a poco fuimos descartando lugares, hasta que al final encontré el lugar menos esperado. Se parecía mucho a los apartamentos en los que vivía Naruto en el canon original.]

-Alastor: (Bien, no hay mucha gente al rededor y la poca que hay no parece mirar mal a Naruto) Naruto, espérame aquí.

-Naruto: ¿Por qué?

-Alastor: Voy a negociar con el dueño, de cualquier manera, si pasa algo grita con fuerza... cuando vuelva, te daré una sorpresa.

-Naruto: De acuerdo.

[Era obvio, seguramente me habrían denegado el alquiler o incluso me hubieran visto con Naruto... dolía admitirlo pero era la pura realidad, por suerte, Naruto no sabría nada de ello.

Me sorprendía bastante, al parecer no vivía nadie en el lugar más que el dueño en el apartamento central.

Mas sorpresa me llevé al conocer el motivo de por qué nadie vivía allí y por su puesto de su precio increíblemente bajo.

Al parecer, estos apartamentos de baja calidad fueron construidos rápidamente para refugiar a las victimas tras el ataque de mi hermano mayor. Muchas familias vivieron aquí mientras se reconstruía la aldea, el motivo de que no era alquilado era el mismo motivo por el que muchos odian a Naruto, el recuerdo de Kyubi. Muchos rechazaban la idea de vivir en ese lugar porque les traía malos recuerdos, el dueño se alegró de que quisiera alquilarlo... me dispuse a negociar las clausulas del contrato, el precio del alquiler mensual equivalía a 4 días de trabajo en Ichiraku, sumando gastos de luz y agua... una semana y un día. Nunca en mi vida había encontrado un precio tan ridículo, esta era sin duda alguna, la mejor manera de hacer el negocio de mi vida. El dueño se quedó sorprendido cuando le dije el tiempo base en el que estaría alquilando la vivienda. Cualquiera se alegraría por un contrato de siete años, seguramente no esté tanto tiempo, pero así Naruto podrá tener un lugar asequible hasta que sea un shinobi. Luego puse otras dos clausulas de seguridad, una vez hecho el contrato, el dueño no podía realizar una subida anual superior al 8% de la misma. A su vez, podía estar viviendo en el mismo apartamento un máximo de cuatro personas, sean quien sean.

Era una buena medida, Naruto no podría ser echado y se me voy, el dueño no podrá subir el alquiler por las nubes. Tras firmar el contrato y dar la primera paga, había logrado mi objetivo, un piso... aunque el dueño me ha afirmado que necesita un par de retoques ya que lleva mucho tiempo sin habitar. Nada que no se pueda solucionar.

Lentamente fui a buscar a Naruto, el me estaba esperando con una sonrisa... nada mas verme parecía más activo por momentos, seguramente estaba esperando a su sorpresa]

-Naruto: ¡Has vuelto!

-Alastor: Pareces estar muy contento ¿Ha pasado algo?... ya lo sé. ¿Esperas la sorpresa?

[Naruto movía con rapidez su cabeza, realmente podía ser muy activo en su niñez. Me pregunto si ya realiza sus travesuras o si ya quiere ser Hokage... realmente eso no importa ahora mismo, simplemente voy a ver la cara que pondrá con la noticia]

-Alastor: Sígueme.

{Naruto y Alastor comenzaron a subir las escaleras}

-Naruto: (¿Que sorpresa será? ¡No puedo esperar!)

[Realmente fue una buena decisión escoger la primera planta, veamos... el numero 104. Es aquí.]

{Alastor introdujo la llave en la cerradura}

-Alastor: Naruto, puede que por ahora este un poco estropeado pero...

{La puerta se abrió mostrando el interior del recinto}

-Alastor: Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.

{Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron ampliamente, a su vez intentaba evitar el lagrimeo)

-Naruto: ( ¿Esto es un sueño? ) ¿De verdad?... pero ¿por qué?

-Alastor: (Es normal que tenga esa duda) Es de verdad, tal vez es porque me recuerdas a alguien o quizá es porque mereces algo mejor.

* * *

.

.

[¿Qué diablos me pasa?, me estoy ablandando y no lleno ni 24 horas cerca de el... realmente mi lado Otaku no puede ser reprimido. Podía ver a Naruto saltar y saltar mientras empezaba a vitorear de alegría. Por desgracia el dueño tenía razón, el piso está en pésimas condiciones, solo hay una cama, una mesilla, y poco más. Todo está lleno de polvo y suciedad. El cuarto de baño tiene una pequeña ducha y un espejo, por suerte hay toma eléctrica y el agua parece potable... necesitaré comprar un frigorífico, microondas, un futon para dormir, gracias a Dios que el alquiler es barato, esto me va a salir por un ojo de la cara... tal vez pueda encontrar algo en el vertedero y restaurarlo. Pero eso tenía que ser mas tarde, ahora tenía una prioridad más importante, mi trabajo en el Ichiraku.]

-Alastor: Naruto.

-Naruto: Dime, dime.

-Alastor: Tengo que ir a trabajar...

-Naruto: Esta bien.

-Alastor: ¿Quieres venir?

-Naruto: ¿No seré una molestia?

-Alastor: En absoluto, seguro que lo pasas bien en el Ichiraku.

-Naruto: ¿Ichiraku?

-Alastor: Ya sabes, el puesto... de Ramen.

-Naruto: ¿Ra...men?

[Si alguien podía ver a mi yo interno, sería a el equivalente a una persona ante la desesperación y la agonía, rayos tétricos en el paisaje y una melodía de un órgano musical. Sin duda un elemento que nunca había imaginado, nunca. ¡Naruto no sabe que es el ramen! Es como decir que Jiraiya es un santo. Poco a poco un rayo de luz iluminó mi mente, algo así como una revelación... mi deber era iniciar a Naruto en el sagrado camino del Ramen. Vivir por y para el delicioso Ramen. Decidí en ese momento de una forma muy teatral]

-Alastor: Ramen es... el alimento de los dioses, solo con un pequeño bocado de los fideos o un sorbo del caldo quedarás enamorado de este maravilloso placer de la vida. ¡Oh Ramen. el maravilloso Ramen! tantos sabores, solo de pensar ya quiero tomar ramen.

[Sin duda, podría ser un publicista excelente.]

-Naruto: ¡Vaya el ramen debe ser impresionante -ttebayo!

[Yo solo mi cruce de brazos mientras confirmaba con mi cabeza. Naruto y yo partimos al local de Ichiraku, podía ver el rostro de las personas... algunas veían de mala forma a Naruto, otras cuchicheaban cosas que por desgracia mi oído no podía oír, a no ser que usara chakra... mejor no usarlo todavía, pueden estar espiándome tras lo de esta mañana. Y otras personas, simplemente no mostraban reacción, sin duda esas personas serán las que no opinan de Naruto como el Kyubi pero ni siquiera lo ayudan, simplemente pasan de él, aunque también sería por miedo a la ley del sandaime. Si duda, el local de Ichiraku no estaba lejos, un punto a favor para el piso.]

-Alastor: Ya he llegado, ¡Teuchi-san!

[cuando entre en el stand, Teuchi no estaba solo... una chica delgada, con un pelo largo de color castaño y unos ojos de color negro, además su tono de piel es blanca estaba a su lado, sin duda la apariencia coincidía con la foto que me mostró ayer, su hija Ayame. Como no, tenía que fingir que no la conocía... esto de fingir no conocer a la gente es un asco. Que se le va a hacer]

-Teuchi: Buenas tardes Alastor-san, ¿has encontrado ya un lugar donde dormir?

-Alastor: Si, gracias a su adelanto pude encontrar un lugar bastante asequible... [Miré hacia Ayame] un momento, Usted es la hija de Teuchi boss... ¿Ayame cierto? Me han hablado muy bien de ti.

-Ayame: ¿De verdad? Qué raro que mi padre no hablase de mi.

[Casi no pude aguantar la risa, Ayame miro de forma sarcástica a Teuchi... este solo hizo algo todavía más cómico, simplemente se quedo en una esquina mientras unas nubes grises estaban en su cabeza]

-Teuchi: Yo solo estoy orgulloso de mi hijita...

{De pronto se escuchó una pequeña risa alegre ante la situación, Naruto se estaba riendo}

-Ayame: ¿ Quién es este niño?

-Naruto: Soy Naruto Uzumaki, encantado de conocerte.

[Naruto me sorprendió, el chico habló con Ayame con mucha educación y formal]

-Alastor: Hooo, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan educado?

-Naruto: Solo me conoces de un día -ttebayo

[Naruto hizo un mohín mientras le removía el pelo de la cabeza.]

-Ayame: ¡Qué lindo muchacho!... y educado.

-Alastor: Ten cuidado, cuando crezca Naruto se puede convertir en un rompecorazones. ¡Hyo Hyo Hyo!

{Ok, básicamente imagínense el capítulo en el que Shino se puso a reír... algo que nadie se olvidaría fácilmente. Se podría detallar mejor esta risa, pero todo fue interrumpido por la presencia de Teuchi.]

-Teuchi: Nadie saldrá con mi hijita. Es muy joven

[Esto tiene pinta de ser una especie de situación cómica... a juzgar por la apariencia de Ayame y basándome en la probable edad de Naruto en este "pre canon" diría que tiene mi edad, tal vez un año menos.]

-Alastor: Pues con 13 años tu hija se fue a volar fuera del negocio para coger empleo.

-Teuchi: ¿Cómo has acertado su edad?

-Alastor: Soy muy observador.

[Todo esto lo decía mientras ponía mi mano derecha en mi barbilla con el dedo índice extendido a su vez un destello parecía salir de mis ojos, tal vez una pose genial... sin embargo, si lo combinas con lo que acababa de decir, bueno, no parecía ser muy decente. Últimamente estoy metiendo la pata demasiadas veces. Se generó un incomodo silencio, como si todos estuvieran debatiendo lo que acababa de pasar, solo había una manera de cambiar el rumbo de mi fatídico destino... redirigir la atención al contenedor de mi hermano]

-Alastor: De todas formas, te traigo a un posible cliente en potencia.

-Teuchi: ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es tu sabor de ramen favorito?

-Naruto: No lo sé, nunca he probado ramen.

-Teuchi: Dijiste que era un cliente en potencia y...¿ No ha probado nunca el ramen?

-Alastor: Llámalo corazonada, démosle a probar tu mejor ramen y abrámosle las puertas a un mundo nuevo, un mundo lleno de diferentes y únicos sabores de ramen.

[Todo esto lo estaba diciendo mientras ponía poses melodramáticas, ¿Qué narices me pasa? ¿Me he vuelto idiota? Estoy haciendo el ridículo, pero al menos Naruto se ríe... tal vez hacer el idiota de vez en cuando sea algo bueno.

Teuchi no tardó mucho en preparar su famoso miso ramen, dejando el cuenco en la mesa... ¡oh! Que maravilloso olor, vi como Naruto cogió lentamente los palillos para probar el primer bocado y esperé a su reacción. Naruto parecía paralizado, ¿A caso me he equivocado? No, no puede ser... solo puede haber una resolución posible.]

-Naruto: Realmente, es el alimento de los dioses.

-Teuchi: Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso.

[Todos estábamos con una amplia sonrisa, ahora lo veía claro... había conseguido uno de los objetivos de Naruto en el canon, su buena relación en el Ichiraku junto a su obsesión por el ramen. El ramen es sin duda un maravilloso alimento, pero en esta ocasión me encargaré de que coma más sano. Tal vez debería comprobar más cosas, la tarde fue tranquila, no hubo exceso de clientes y permitió que pudiéramos mantener una agradable charla. Al parecer hoy Ayame tenía el día libre por reformas en el local de Dango y porque una chica amiga suya había agotado las existencias temporalmente, no sé por qué, pero tenía una idea en la cabeza.]

-Alastor: Dime Naruto... ¿tienes algún sueño?

-Naruto: ¿Sueño?

-Alastor: Si, un objetivo... una meta a conseguir.

-Naruto: Ser el próximo Hokage, superando a los anteriores y así el pueblo me reconozca.

-Alastor: ¿Hokage? ¿Qué te hizo pensar en ello?

-Naruto: Jiji es muy fuerte y el pueblo le quiere. Es admirado por todos.

[Parece que Naruto ya tiene en su mente ser Hokage, eso es bueno... me ahorra trabajo]

-Alastor: Es un buen sueño, tal vez lo consigas, pero Naruto... dime, ¿Cuál es el verdadero poder?

-Naruto: ¿Verdadero ...poder?

{Ante la conversación entre estas dos personas, Teuchi y Ayame habían puesto su atención a la conversación, al igual que cierto chunin sensei con una cicatriz que Alastor no se había dado cuenta y eso que trabaja en el local}

-Alastor: Cuando quieres proteger a tus personas importantes, las más preciadas en tu corazón. Da igual que sea un shinobi, un samurái o incluso un civil... en ese momento serás capaz de mostrar todo tu poder, incluso aquel que no sabías que tenías.

Para mí, proteger a mi gente preciosa es mi voluntad... una voluntad de fuego que no se apagará mientras siga existiendo.

{Iruka estaba fascinado con esas palabras, había descrito perfectamente la voluntad de fuego del sandaime... pero de tal forma que es como si realmente viviera bajo ese código. No sabía quién era esa persona, era imposible que fuera un civil normal, pero sin duda no era una amenaza, no parecía desprender malas intenciones y esas palabras eran sinceras. Iruka vio como conversaba con el Uzumaki y no le trataba mal en absoluto, tal vez este "civil" podría ser la excepción a la regla.}

-Naruto: Ne Alastor, ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

-Alastor: ¿Mi sueño?

[Esto realmente me dejó desconcertado, realmente mi sueño como Albert se había cumplido, estaba en las naciones elementales. Sin embargo en esta vida, lo más parecido a un sueño u verdadero objetivo a parte de ayudar a Naruto es algo imposible]

-Alastor: Mi sueño original ya fue cumplido hace mucho, tengo otro sueño pero es imposible, así que mi objetivo será ayudar a Naruto a ser Hokage.

-Naruto: Gracias, seguro que lo lograré.

-Iruka: (¿Que será ese objetivo imposible?)

-Ayame: ¿Cual es ese sueño imposible?

-Iruka: (perfecto)

[Las preguntas que menos quería oír, tal vez deba contar la verdad... omitiendo detalles]

-Alastor: Yo nací huérfano, mi padre me encontró en los bosques. Me crié con mi familia adoptiva junto con 9 hermanos. Solo la más pequeña me hacía algo de caso, porque ellos tenían una capacidad especial y pensaban que era insignificante. Yo me esforcé cada día, pero un día quede atrapado y me separé lejos de mi familia cuando tenía seis años.

No hace mucho que regresé, sé que mi tou-san esta muerto y también se que me es imposible reunirme con mis hermanos. En un futuro quiero demostrarles que puedo ser igual que ellos y me reconozcan ,pero ahora tal vez es imposible.

-Naruto: (El es como yo) Te ayudaré a conseguirlo.

-Alastor: Lo siento, pero es un caso especial... no se pueden alcanzar por muy cerca que uno este. También quiero descubrir por que aniki hizo actos violentos.

-Iruka: (¿Qué querrá decir? No, serán problemas de familia... me estoy preocupando demasiado.)

.

.

.

* * *

[Tras una tranquila jornada de trabajo fuimos al apartamento a dormir, pero a diferencia de Naruto... esperé a que se durmiera para realizar el Kage Bunshin. Mientras que yo dormía, los clones se encargarían de dejar bien la casa.

Los demás días fueron pasando, aunque a diferencia del primer día, he estado levantándome cuatro horas antes para entrenar en secreto en el bosque de la muerte. Para no levantar sospechas, dejaba un clon en el apartamento de Naruto por si acaso pasaba algo. Dos cosas eran obvias, no podía usar ninjutsu de alto nivel por lo que solo ejercicio físico y ejercicios de control de chakra, evitando llamar la atención de ninjas sensoriales. Puede que no estuviera en guerra como en el otro lado, pero ahora mi chakra había aumentado y debía recuperar mi control ... debo estar listo para cuando llegue el momento de acabar con Madara.

Poco a poco fui comprando elementos para la casa y ropa nueva para mí y Naruto, ahora llevo una ropa similar a la de Utakata y mi largo pelo plateado lo llevo recogido en una coleta. Ya faltaba poco para que acabase mi turno y Naruto vendría a buscarme. Durante estos tres meses, he conseguido hacer una lista de los pocos comercios en los que Naruto podría comprar sin problemas... por desgracia son muy pocos.

Por fin eran las 20:30 y hoy acababa mi turno a esa hora, Naruto ya estaba esperándome con las bolsas de la compra y una gran sonrisa. Más de lo habitual... ¿habrá sucedido algo?]

-Alastor: ¿Ha sido una buena compra?

-Naruto: Si, ¡Pero ha pasado algo increíble!

-Alastor: ¿El qué?

-Naruto: Voy a empezar mañana en la academia shinobi.

[¿Cómo se me había olvidado?, no me había dado cuenta de que Naruto tenía que inscribirse en la academia... entonces ¿Cómo?]

-Alastor: Sorprendente, ¿cómo ha pasado esto?

-Naruto: Jiji me ha dicho que puedo ir.

-Alastor: Jiji... ¿Sandaime-sama?

-Naruto: Si, estuve hablando con el...

* * *

{{Flashback, horas antes en el supermercado}}

{ Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba disfrutando de un día tranquilo por Konoha, hoy se había tomado el día libre para alejarse de su más cruel y temido enemigo... todo ello para terminar haciendo las compras en un ultramarino. Lo que no se esperaba el hokage, era encontrarse a un Naruto muy concentrado comprando comida, Sarutobi estaba pensativo mientras se acercaba al niño rubio}

-Sarutobi: (Que extraño, ¿Desde cuándo los niños tienen que hacer la compra para el orfanato) Buenos días Naruto-kun.

-Naruto: ¡Jiji!

-Sarutobi: ¿Por qué estás haciendo la compra? El orfanato tiene trabajadores para encargarse de eso.

-Naruto: Llevo tres meses viviendo fuera del orfanato... me echaron.

-Sarutobi: ¡Eso es terrible!

-Naruto: En verdad no, gracias a eso vivo en la casa de mi amigo.

-Sandaime: ¿Un amigo? ¿Quién es esa persona?

{En ese momento, Naruto se acordó de las palabras que le dijo su amigo hace dos mese: "Nunca rebeles que vives conmigo a nadie o digas quien soy... a no ser que te diga lo contrario, Naruto, es por tu seguridad"}

-Naruto: (No debería haberle dicho nada, pero jiji es buena persona... ya sé, hablaré sobre el sin decirle su nombre) Lo siento jiji, pero no te puedo decir quién es... pero te puedo decir como es.

-Sarutobi: (Sospechoso, tal vez quieran aprovecharse del Kyubi que está en Naruto) Cuéntame, estoy muy interesado.

-Naruto: ¡Es alguien increíble! El me salvó sin apenas conocerme y me aceptó como su amigo y me contó el secreto de la fuerza para ser hokage

-Sarutobi: (Lo salvo... tal vez Naruto piensa que es buena persona por ayudarlo, tal vez lo quiera usarle como herramienta. ¿Que será lo que le dijo?) Oh... ¿Cuál es el secreto para ser como yo?

-Naruto: ¡Una voluntad de fuego! Me dijo que da igual que fuera shinobi o civil, si tengo personas importantes a las que quiero proteger, sacaría una fuerza sorprendente.

{Naruto recitaba de una forma muy animada las palabras de Alastor sobre la voluntad de fuego, algo que dejó muy impresionado al viejo Kage}

-Sarutobi: (Esas palabras, no sé si será un espía pero parece que busca el camino recto a Naruto, tal vez debería echarle un ojo encima por si acaso... mañana mandaré a Kakashi o quizás a Itachi para vigilar.) Así que quieres ser hokage, Naruto ¿Te gustaría ser un shinobi?

{Naruto simplemente afirmó}

-Sarutobi: Has tenido suerte, mañana empiezan las clases, te haré un hueco.

-Naruto: ¡Voy a ser un ninja! ¡Pronto seré el mejor Hokage -ttebayo!

{La escena terminaba con un viejo Hokage riéndose con el pequeño}

{{Fin de flashback}}

* * *

[Por lo menos no dijo mi nombre, a partir de ahora tendré que ser cuidadoso de no mostrar habilidades shinobi... aunque a la larga seré descubierto. No importa, las cosas deben fluir a su curso natural... bueno al menos este paseo no resulto aburrido con esta pequeña anécdota.]

-Alastor: Así que el gran Naruto está a punto de comenzar su camino para convertirse en shinobi... estoy muy contento.

-Naruto: Vamos rápido a casa, mañana son las clases geniales -ttebayo

-Alastor: También habrá lecciones normales de historia.

-Naruto: jooo.

-Alastor: Me imagino que mañana solo serán presentaciones.

{Pero todo esta escena fue interrumpida por una piedra que alcanzó la cabeza de Naruto}

[Maldición, había bajado la guardia]

-Alastor: ¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?

[Me fije en una pequeña herida formada en su cabeza, por suerte era pequeña la herida y el factor curativo de aniki estaba en funcionamiento.]

-Naruto: Duele un poco.

-Aldeano. Parece que no le di lo suficientemente fuerte.

[Me giré para ver quien había sido el responsable de este sacrilegio, detrás de nosotros estaba aquel vendedor que intentó golpear a Naruto con la escoba, junto a otros dos civiles. Que despreciables. Mantuve a Naruto detrás de mí... yo intentaba contener mi ira]

-Alastor: Marcharos por favor, no quiero pelear.

-Naruto: Alastor, vámonos.

-Aldeano "B": Como si te fuéramos a dejar.

[Simplemente pude resoplar antes de ponerme a combatir, los muy idiotas intentan atacar a la vez... simples civiles, no hace falta usar chakra para ganar, tampoco debo matarlos. Un estilo no mortal pero contundente, tal vez use un poco de la filosofía del aikido, usar la fuerza del rival en su contra.

El primero en acatarme es el más robusto, de unos 38 años y alto. Me apuntaba directamente con su puño derecho, análisis rápido. Interceptar el brazo mientras realizo un ligero desplazamiento lateral... usando el centro de gravedad desestabilizo al grandullón y lo arrojo contra mi segundo atacante aprovechando la energía del primero, resultando un movimiento fluido y suave pero a la vez con un resultado potente. El último era ese maldito vendedor, debería usar su propia fuerza en su contra pero debía darle una lección. Decidí incrementar un poco mi velocidad y pasé a realizar el primer combo de tres golpes que realizó Sirahama kenichi, primero el yamazuki simulando un golpe en la cara para terminar siendo un golpe en el flexo usando mi otro puño, luego el kao loi y para terminar y modificar el combo aprovechado el desequilibrio pasé a usar una llave de Judo. Los tres estaban en el suelo bastante doloridos, sobre todo el vendedor. Simplemente me agache para acercarme y susurrarle al oído con total frialdad]

-Alastor: La próxima vez, no tendré tanta compasión.

{Todo esto había sucedido en dos segundos, una figura misteriosa fue testigo de lo sucedido al igual que Naruto. Ambos estaban impresionados, Alastor se levanto con una expresión feliz y calmada}

-Alastor: Están bien, solo necesitan descansar un poco

-Itachi: (Que curioso estilo de taijutsu, debo de investigar más de cerca... no sé porque pero no lo veo como una amenaza.)

-Naruto: (Sorprendente, es genial) No sabía que eras un shinobi.

-Alastor: No lo soy.

[En cierta manera es verdad, nunca he servido a ninguna aldea y conocer las técnicas no te hace ser un shinobi... ¿tal vez sea un ronin? Ya estábamos en casa, Naruto parecía no estar preocupado por el ataque de antes, solo estaba impaciente por que mañana empezaba la escuela y me vio dar una paliza a "los tipos malos"]

-Naruto: ¿Podrías enseñarme?

-Alastor: ¿Perdón?

-Naruto: Quiero pelear de esa forma tan chula... he visto a los Konoha nin entrenar y no había visto nada así.

[Si supiera los estilos que conozco, tal vez no estaría mal un poco de artes marciales no le vengan mal, seguramente Mizuki le sabotearía las lecciones y no quiero que sea débil en ese campo. no tengo que enseñarle estilos como en mugen tenshin, tal vez un poco de aikido, karate... muay thai, tal vez no sea muy buena idea. Tal vez debería combinar algunas cosas y crear un estilo que sea fluido, fuerte y aproveche la fuerza del rival. Si una mezcle del estilo Uchiha, Hyuga y el tipo terrorífico de la juventud... aunque alguna técnica del Ansatsuken no esté mal.]

-Alastor: Con unas condiciones, solo usarlo en las clases y no para beneficio personal... si es para salvar a alguien tienes permitido saltarte la primera regla.

-Naruto: De acuerdo

[Tendré que pedir a Teuchi un cambio de horario para ayudar a Naruto, que fastidio... pero al menos podré torturar, quiero decir... entrenar a Naruto]

-Alastor: Muy bien, mañana después de las clases comenzará tu entrenamiento... pero te lo advierto, puedo ser exigente.

[Naruto solo podía afirmar con la cabeza, mientras daba saltos y luego decía que iba a ser el hokage con el mejor estilo de taijutsu... mañana será un día largo, debo de preparar las cosas. Tal vez, compre un regalo a Naruto por su ingreso en la academia y creo que ya sé que comprar]

{Alastor tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormido en su futon. Las cosas se estaban a punto de complicarse y para su desconocimiento, no será la última vez que el vendedor intente atacar a Naruto.}

.

.

.

* * *

Corten, el capítulo dos está completado. El siguiente capítulo va a ser bastante interesante. por un lado Naruto comienza la academia, conocerá a Sasuke y al resto de compañeros de clase.

El entrenamiento de Naruto, el cumpleaños de Naruto y Alastor mostrando las cartas sobre la mesa.

En el próximo capítulo de familia Fox, Capitulo 3: Te lo advertí

Ahora para este fic, creo que Naruto debería tener un máximo de tres por ahora. Una gran afinidad al viento y una pequeña afinidad a otros dos elementos. ¿**Cuales me recomendáis? **

Nos vemos!.


	3. Capitulo 3: Te lo advertí

Muy bien amigos, al parecer los elementos triunfantes son el fuego y el agua. (katon, suiton)

Realmente ha sido una buena elección, ambos elementos combinan bien con el futon.

Recuerden el ataque en conjunto de Yamato con Naruto y la explicación de que con el futon aumentas la potencia del Katon... realmente puede dar mucho juego.

Como os prometí, en este capítulo habrá mucha diversión [Insertar sonrisa Zaraki]

También aparecerán los signos del elemento troll que hará que Alastor cambie de chip y simplemente haga un " a la mierda" ... dando lugar a un reencuentro muy esperado.

[Uff, casi cometo spoiler je je]

Ahora os dejo con el capítulo, si os fijáis en el título, os podéis hacer a la idea de lo que pasará

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Te lo advertí**

[Por fin está amaneciendo, hoy es el gran día de Naruto para iniciar su camino al mundo shinobi. Tal vez deba pedir el día libre, tengo muchas cosas que hacer... entre ellas mi preparación para su tortu quiero decir entrenamiento, un tranquilo y pacífico entrenamiento muwahaha]

-Alastor: ¡El desayuno está listo!

-Naruto: ¡Comida!

{Naruto comenzó a comer a toda velocidad, como si no hubiera un mañana}

-Alastor: Come más despacio.

-Naruto: Pero no quiero llegar tarde.

[Solo está nervioso, hasta me responde con un trozo de magdalena aun en la boca... ]

-Alastor: No te preocupes, vamos bien de tiempo, pronto conocerás a tus compañeros de clase

{Naruto parecía tener la expresión con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza}

-Alastor: ¿Qué te pasa?

-Naruto: Los demás chicos, ¿me trataran como si fuera un demonio?

[Todavía le afecta que la gente le trate así, es normal... yo en su caso ya me hubiera roto, tal vez me hubiera largado aunque nunca se sabe, podría haber terminado como Gaara. Simplemente debo estar aquí para apoyarle, como todo buen personaje secundario debe hacer]

-Alastor: No eres un demonio, vas a ser el ninja numero 1, hiperactivo y cabeza hueca de Konoha.

-Naruto: No soy cabeza hueca.

-Alastor: Ya lo sé, solo tienes que actuar como siempre lo has hecho seguro que conocerás a muchos amigos.

-Naruto: Ya lo veras, haré grandes amigos- ttebayo!

-Alastor: Pero recuerda, no te esfuerces demasiado. Hoy empiezo tu entrenamiento y me da igual que estés cansado.

.

* * *

{{Sala del sandaime Hokage}}

{El turno del anciano Sarutobi había comenzado, hoy era el primer día en la academia para los nuevos novatos y el rubio Uzumaki estaba ahora entre ellos. Más tarde, tendría que estar en la academia pero ahora mismo desearía estar en cualquier lugar, cualquier lugar menos la oficina. Lugar donde se enfrenta al enemigo más odiado, temido y sin duda alguna termina volviendo loco a cualquiera}

-Sarutobi: ¡Maldito seas Minato! Seguro que usaste el sello de la parca para librarte del papeleo. Debería estar en mi casa, retirado del servicio mientras leo mi preciado Icha Icha versión Kage.

{Sarutobi derramaba lágrimas a causa del papeleo, para aquellos que se pregunten por el libro, es correcto, existen una serie de libros icha icha de Jiraiya que solo lo poseen unos pocos y tienes que ser un Kage o señor feudal para obtenerlo. Mientras tenía ese conflicto, un ambu con máscara de comadreja hizo acto de presencia.}

-Ambu (Itachi): ¿Me había llamado, Hokage-sama?

-Sarutobi: En efecto, puede quitarse la máscara, Itachi. (Kami sama, gracias por tener una excusa para dejar temporalmente el papeleo) Tengo una misión.

-Itachi: ¿Que sucede?

-Sarutobi: Bueno, hoy comienzan las clases y Naruto está en ellas.

-Itachi: Eso es bueno, ¿tengo que protegerlo?

-Sarutobi: No exactamente, al parecer está viviendo con un "amigo".

-Itachi: Creo que ese rumor es cierto.

-Sarutobi: ¿sabes algo?

{Itachi estaba en duda de responder, pero su lealtad a Konoha y su pensamiento de convencer al hokage le hicieron hablar.}

-Itachi: Si, hace tres meses una persona de ojos amarillos y cabello de color plata, probablemente de mi edad, se puso en medio para recibir un golpe dirigido al Uzumaki.

-Sarutobi: ¿Solo se puso en medio? Tal vez solo sea un civil caritativo...

- Itachi: No estoy seguro.

-Sarutobi: Explícate.

-Itachi: En mi patrulla de ayer, vi a tres aldeanos, de entre los cuales uno era el civil que intentó atacar a Naruto hace tres meses... uno de ellos lanzó una piedra al chico.

-Sarutobi: Me decepciona que los habitantes de Konoha sigan sin distinguir del carcelero y el prisionero. Me supongo que Alastor se volvió a poner en medio e intento defenderse.

-Itachi: No exactamente, los tres civiles atacaron a la vez y en menos de dos segundos ya estaban en el suelo.

-Sarutobi: Entonces es un ninja.

-Itachi: No uso chakra, su taijutsu es un estilo que no había visto nunca... su primer movimiento parecía fluido pero luego arremetió fuerte contra el tercero. Además, Naruto le pregunto si era ninja y el dijo que no.

-Sarutobi: No podemos estar seguros, tal vez sea un shinobi o un artista marcial. ¿algo más?

-Itachi: Si, su nombre es Alastor.

.

* * *

{{Mismo momento, compuesto Uchiha}}

-Sasuke: ¿Donde está Itachi-aniki?

{detrás del pequeño Sasuke se encontraba una mujer un poco alta y de piel blanca, su cabello era largo , le llegaba a la espalda con una tonalidad de color azul oscuro. Sus ojos eran oscuros y tenía la nariz pequeña. Usaba una sencilla blusa de color púrpura oscuro con una falda roja y un delantal de color amarillo claro sobre ella. esta mujer se trataba de Mikoto la madre de Itachi y Sasuke}

-Mikoto: Se fue hace un rato, el sandaime requería de su presencia.

-Sasuke: No es justo, yo quería que me acompañase a clase.

-Mikoto: Pobre Sasuke.

{Mikoto comenzó a revolver el pelo de Sasuke}

-Mikoto: ¡Mama!

-Sasuke: ¿Cómo crees que serán mis compañeros de clase?

-Mikoto: No lo sé, eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar... seguro que incluso haces amigos.

-Sasuke: ¿de verdad?

-Mikoto: Seguro que al menos unos, pero recuerda que debes ser bueno... si actúas como papa tal vez los alejes.

-Fugaku: ¡Eh! ¡Puedo oírte!

{Fugaku tenía el cabello hasta el cuello, color castaño y los ojos negros. Vestía un kimono sencillo con el símbolo del clan en la espalda. Tenía el ceño fruncido típico del estilo Uchiha. En esta ocasión Sasuke comenzó a reír, Mikoto puso una leve sonrisa.}

-Mikoto: ¿ves hijo? Solo tienes que ser así y seguro que querrán jugar contigo.

-Sasuke: Muy bien mama, me voy ya.

-Mikoto: ¿No vas a decir nada, cariño?

-Fugaku: Hump.

{Mikoto ante el típico gruñido Uchiha que realizó su marido optó por poner su mirada de "compórtate mejor" o tendremos una larga charla con una sartén. Hay que añadir que, no se sabe cómo ni de donde salió pero, Mikoto tenía en su mano una sartén}

-Fugaku: Esto... pasa un buen día hijo, haz muchos amigos y haznos sentir orgullosos.

{sasuke partió hacia la escuela mientras su madre elevaba su mano en señal de despedida}

-Mikoto: ¡Buen viaje!... ¿sabes? tal vez deberíamos ir.

-Fugaku: Tonterías, es un élite Uchiha , puede cuidarse solo y...

{Se pudo escuchar el ruido hueco de una sartén}

.

* * *

{{Academia Shinobi. Aula de primer curso}}

{Poco a poco todos los niños se fueron sentando para asistir a la presentación del curso por medio de un discurso de nada menos que el mismísimo sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Muchos de ellos estaban animados, bueno, todos no... Shikamaru se estaba echando la siesta y Choji no paraba de comer patatas.

Los instructores que les mostrarían las artes shinobi durante los próximos años serían entre otros Iruka y Mizuki. Una vez dado el discurso, todos fueron dando sus presentaciones para mostrarse al resto de compañeros. Como no, Naruto no paraba de decir que iba a ser el próximo Hokage y que era amante del ramen. Por otro lado unas joven de ojos blancos le miraba fijamente. Exacto, era Hinata Hyuga...

Pasaron un par de horas y era la hora del descanso. Muchos niños estaban jugando, por otro lado había un chico pelinegro al lado del árbol. Estaba muy nervioso.}

-Sasuke: (¿Cómo puedo hacer amigos? Es muy difícil...)

{Recordemos que Sasuke aunque tenga un poco del orgullo Uchiha, aun no lo tiene súper desarrollado y todavía no se había vuelto un "vengador".

-Chivotenkai: ¡Que te he dicho!

-Narrador: ¡Jefe!

-Chivotenkai: Nada de explicaciones de ese tipo.

-Narrador: Pe pero...

-Chivotenkai: Se que muchos no soportan a Sasuke, yo tampoco lo aguanto. Pero así decidí que sería la historia. Así que a narrar como yo te dicto.

-Narrador: Maldito escritor con complejo de Dios, ojala todas las yandere del mundo vayan a por ti.

-Chivotenkai: Puedo oírte.

-Narrador: Vete de una vez, a ver si encuentras novia,

-Chivotenkai: Te odio.

-Narrador: Yo también te quiero

}

-Sasuke: (Que extraño, me ha parecido escuchar una discusión)

{Ejem, ante esto, nuestro rubio protagonista se acercó al solitario emo... quiero decir chibi-Uchiha... dios necesito tomar algo.}

-Naruto: Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, un placer -ttebayo.

-Sasuke: Uchiha... Sasuke...

{A Sasuke le costaba hablar, le era difícil porque no sabía reaccionar con otras personas que no fueran Uchiha. Kami sama, en estos momentos adoro mi trabajo}

-Naruto: ¿Te gustaría jugar?

-Sasuke: ¿En serio?

{

-Chivotenkai: Lo siento mucho, el narrador se ha tenido que ir temporalmente debido a que no soportaba narrar esta parte. Lo siento deberás, esto me pasa por coger a narradores retirados, aunque el sueldo no es gran cosa. El caso, Naruto y Sasuke pasaron el descanso jugando y forjando una buena, bonita y gran amistad que pronto se convertiría en una rivalidad amistosa con los vínculos de... creo que yo tampoco lo puedo aguantar

-Narrador: Te lo dije, te dije que omitieras esta parte y al final la dejamos a medias.

-Chivotenkai: Cállate. Pasamos directamente a cuando Naruto sale de la academia y se topa con Alastor.

}

* * *

-Naruto: ¡Hola!

-Alastor: ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-Naruto: Muy bien, he conocido a mucha gente y creo que he hecho un amigo.

-Alastor: Eso está muy bien.

-Naruto: ¿Por que llevas un neumático?

-Alastor: ¿Esto? Es para tu entrenamiento.

-Naruto: ¿Qué haces?

-Alastor: Muy simple, el entrenamiento de hoy son dos horas, en la primera hora tendrás que recorrer todo Konoha y terminar en el parque. Luego te enseñaré algo de técnicas.

-Naruto: Pero contigo a rastras no lo lograré en una hora.

-Alastor: Por cada minuto que tardes después de dicha hora, un tazón de ramen menos.

{Así como una nube de humo se generó por el impulso de velocidad provocado por el estallido de velocidad de Naruto. Esto causo dos diferentes pensamientos a dos vigilantes ocultos}

-Itachi: (Tendré que seguirles el ritmo)

-Hinata: (Naruto-kun... estará en el parque en una hora}

{Muchas de las personas veían a Naruto recorrer arrastrando con un neumático a su amigo. Alastor y Naruto no sabían la suerte que tenían, dado que cierto jounin con llamas de la juventud estaba en una misión de larga duración.}

-Naruto: ¡No puedo más!

-Alastor: Puede que el ramen no sea suficiente motivación.

{Los ojos de Alastor brillaban con un blanco intenso sacando un látigo y comenzando a atacar a Naruto, con fuerza pero no demasiada... no quería hacerle mucho daño. Exacto, este es el mismo entrenamiento de Akisame para Kenichi.}

-Naruto: ¡Eres malo!

-Alastor: Si tienes fuerzas para quejarte es que puedes ir más rápido.

{Y así pasaron 59 minutos hasta que llegaron al parque}

[Lo ha hecho en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba]

-Alastor: Excelente tiempo Naruto, lo has conseguido 1 minuto antes de lo establecido... te has ganado una ración extra de Ramen para esta noche.

-Naruto: ¡Eso no es excusa! Has sido cruel.

{Naruto derramaba lágrimas}

-Alastor: Te dije que iba a ser duro, de esta forma serás muy fuerte.

-Naruto: Pero es algo cruel.

-Alastor: Para nada, ese era el ejercicio más suave que tenía.

{Naruto se quedo blanco}

-Naruto: Creo que es demasiado para mí.

-Alastor: Mira, vamos a hacer esto por ahora. Entre semana dos horas de entrenamiento, una de ejercicio y otra de técnicas.

-Naruto: Pero...

-Alastor: Naruto, yo seguí un entrenamiento más estricto cuando tenía cuatro años y mírame... venga, te voy a enseñar un par de movimientos como los de ayer. Pero antes una muestra de lo que te enseñaré en el futuro.

{El rostro de Naruto se iluminó y empezó a dar saltos}

[Después de este recorrido todavía tiene tanta energía, este chico va a llegar lejos. Ya conozco el ritmo de Naruto, seguro que esto le gustará]

{Ante todo esto, Hinata estaba detrás de un árbol observando. Mientras adoptaba una postura muy similar al puño suave de los Hyuga, mientras que daba la sensación de haber una cúpula a su alrededor.}

-Alastor: Quiero que me ataques Naruto.

-Hyuga: (esa postura, no puede ser.)

-Naruto: De acuerdo

{Naruto empezó a lanzar golpes a su maestro, este sin ningún esfuerzo bloqueaba todos los ataques sin moverse del sitio usando movimientos suaves y fluidos.}

[Los movimientos de Naruto son bastante torpes, es obvio que no conoce ningún estilo. Sin embargo tiene una gran resistencia, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.]

{Alastor continuo parando todos los golpes hasta que decidió utilizar un golpe suave para alejarle un par de metros con el mínimo daño posible}

-Alastor: Esto era el seikuken, sin embargo solo he mostrado la parte defensiva.

-Naruto: ¡Genial! ¿Cuándo aprenderé a hacer esa técnica?

-Alastor: Eso dependerá de tu progreso, tienes un largo camino que recorrer. recuerda que también tienes que preparar tus clases como shinobi.

-Naruto: Me esforzaré al máximo Alastor-sensei.

-Alastor: Muy bien, comenzaremos por lo básico. Naruto, quiero que me golpees lentamente... así te podré enseñar a realizar el movimiento

-Naruto: ¿De esta forma?

-Alastor: Si, pero relaja un poco los hombros y distribuye mejor el peso para el equilibrio.

{Naruto fue a golpear lentamente a su maestro y este realizó a cámara lenta una serie de movimientos, los cuales consistían en interceptar el ataque del oponente sin alterar el ritmo original y en un giro volver toda la fuerza añadida en ese golpe a su emisor en forma de derribo. Naruto callo con leve fuerza al suelo.}

-Naruto: Esto duele.

-Alastor: Sin dolor, no hay recompensa. ¿Has comprendido como se hace?

-Naruto: Creo que sí.

-Alastor: Entonces, comenzaré a realizar la ofensiva. La primera vez iré lento pero luego iré aumentando el ritmo para determinar tu nivel actual de reflejos. ¿Preparado?

-Naruto: Si sensei.

{Alastor realizó el golpe a la misma velocidad que hizo Naruto y para sorpresa de este, Naruto realizó la técnica a la primera. Alastor fue a caer al suelo, pero en un instante realizo una voltereta en el aire para caer de pie.}

[Maravilloso, lo ha realizado a la primera... sin duda tiene un gran talento sin explotar. A este ritmo, Madara no será ningún problema. Vamos a ver hasta dónde llega.]

-Alastor: ¡Segundo intento!

{Alastor duplicó la velocidad del ataque, Naruto se sorprendió. El golpe era casi a la velocidad de un golpe normal, pero sus reflejos podían ver la trayectoria y logra realizar de nuevo el contra ataque. Sin embargo... en esta ocasión Alastor triplicó la velocidad y atacó con las dos palmas de la manos extendidas. Provocando que Naruto salga disparado a una rápida velocidad contra el árbol donde se escondía Hinata}

-Naruto: ¡Eso no es justo!

-Alastor: No se yo, tal vez deberías preguntárselo a la invitada que está detrás de ti.

{Ante esto Hinata salió de detrás del árbol un poco sonrojada. (Para evitar líos, imaginaros a Hinata tartamudeando en la conversación aunque no salga escrito)

-Hinata: ¿Como sabías que estaba aquí?

-Alastor: Lo sabía desde el principio.

[En realidad, sé que hay otro espectador mas, sin embargo dada su posición no puedo hacer nada, si lo hiciese se darían cuenta de que soy algo más que un artista marcial.

Gracias a "Zetsu" puedo ocultar mi presencia de chakra haciendo ver que tengo las reservas de un simple civil]

-Naruto: Hey yo te conozco, vas a mi clase... ¿te llamas Hinata, verdad?

-Hinata: Si.

[tal vez debería tener una charla con Hinata]

-Alastor: Naruto, vamos a tomar un descanso de cinco minutos. Toma estas cantimploras y llénalas de agua por favor.

-Naruto: Si sensei.

[Le ha dado fuerte con lo de sensei, espero que no acabe como Lee o me arrepentiré de esto]

{Naruto se alejó, dejando a Alastor e Hinata solo}

-Alastor: ¿Por qué nos observabas?

-Hinata: Yo... esto... vi que estabais alejados del resto y quería hablar con Naruto-kun.

[¿Ya está interesada en Naruto?]

-Alastor: Vaya ,vaya... ¿acaso le conoces de antes?

-Hinata: El me salvo de unos matones hace unos años.

[Al parecer ya fue un valiente, me alegro mucho.]

-Alastor: Es decir, tienes un flechazo por tu caballero de brillante armadura.

[Solo me puedo reír, solo con decir con un tono picaresco esta frase y ya se pone como un tomate. Sin duda me lo voy a pasar muy bien.]

-Hinata: yo ,yo, yo...

-Alastor: Tranquilízate, no voy a decir nada. El es muy joven para darse cuenta de estas cosas [Solo espero que no le dé por Sakura, aunque por desgracia no puedo evitarlo, tengo que seguir el canon original... aunque tal vez unas clases para cambiar a Hinata en su personalidad no vengan mal. Aunque no sé si yo soy el más indicado, tendré que buscar a alguien] ¿Querías algo más?

-Hinata: tu estilo, se parece mucho al puño suave y esa técnica de antes...

-Alastor: ¿El seikuken?

-Hinata: Se parece mucho al kaiten de kaa-san, pero sin chakra.

[Esto es malo, no sé si con el byakugan podrá ver a través del zetsu]

-Alastor: En el mundo existen cientos de estilos de lucha, es normal que se asemejen.

{a todo esto, Naruto apareció}

-Naruto: He traído el agua.

-Alastor: Muy bien, prosigamos con el entrenamiento. Ahora realizaré una serie de movimientos. Puedes descansar, pero estate atento para observar mis movimientos, los realizaré despacio para que lo puedas memorizar.

{Hinata se comenzó a marcharse}

-Alastor: Hinata ¿Por que te vas?

-Hinata: Estas enseñando a Naruto-kun y no quiero espiar tu estilo de lucha.

{Hubo una pausa}

-Alastor: No tienes por qué irte, puedes quedarte aquí con la condición de que no enseñas a los demás a usar este estilo.

-Hinata: ¿de verdad?

-Alastor: Puedes ser una observadora y ver el progreso de Naruto, si quieres.

-Hinata: Muchas gracias.

-Alastor: Enhorabuena Naruto, cuando no pueda estar, quiero que entrenes con ella.

Es bueno tener diferentes oponentes.

-Naruto: Eso significa... ¿Qué es mi compañera de entrenamiento?

-Alastor: Algo así...

-Naruto: ¡genial! Hinata espero que seamos buenos amigos.

{Ante esto Naruto le dio un inocente abrazo a la Hyuga, sin embargo esto resulto problemático}

-Hinata: (un abrazo de Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun me está abrazando)  
{Y la pobre Hinata Hyuga se desmalló con la cara totalmente roja}

[Ya era divertido ver esto en la televisión, pero en vivo, no tiene precio. Sin duda Hinata tiene un camino a recorrer más largo que Naruto. Me pregunto que les deparara en el futuro]

-Naruto: ¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde Hinata!

-Alastor: Déjalo Naruto, tal vez este cansada y haya decidido tomarse una siesta.

-Naruto: Pero está muy roja, tal vez tenga fiebre.

[Si, fiebre producida por un enamoramiento de ti]

-Alastor: Sigamos con el entrenamiento.

{Y así paso el resto de la hora mostrando una serie de movimientos básicos, Hinata se despertó a los poco minutos del final}

-Alastor: La lección de ha sido suave, sin embargo mañana será igual que con el entrenamiento físico por lo que quiero que hagas una cosa por mí.

-Naruto: ¿Cual?

-Alastor: No te mueras.

[Casi no me puedo aguantar la risa al ver la expresión de Naruto, pobrecillo... lo que le espera (insertar risa mental de Light Yagami)]

-Alastor: Bueno Hinata, ya nos veremos. Un placer en conocerte.

-Hinata: El placer ha sido mío, hasta mañana Naruto-kun.

-Naruto: Hasta mañana Hinata-chan.

{Hinata volvió a caer al suelo totalmente como un tomate}

-Hinata. ( Me ha llamado Hinata-chan)

-Naruto: ¡Hay que llamar a un médico!

-Alastor: Seguro que no es nada, venga... llevémosla a su casa.

-Naruto: ¿Sabes donde vive?

[Mierda, es verdad... no tengo ni idea de donde vive. Tal vez tenga que recurrir a un viejo truco. Me preparo para hacer un poco de lagrimeo y exageración teatral]

-Alastor: ¡Oh no! Tienes razón, no sé donde vive. Pero no podemos dejarla sola en el parque, si tan solo hubiera un shinobi que pudiera ayudar.

{Ante esto Itachi estaba dudando de entrar en escena}

-Alastor: Si la niña se queda aquí sola, puede pasarle cualquier cosa... si tan solo hubiera un shinobi dispuesto a ayudar.

-Ambu (Itachi): ¿Tienen algún problema?

{Alastor pasó de una mega dramatización a estar calmado y alegre como Urahara}

-Alastor: ¡Comadreja-san! gracias por aparecer, siempre apareces en el momento adecuado... casi diría que nos espías, pero eso no puede ser Ja ja ja. Por favor, ¿Puedes llevar a Hinata a su casa?

-Ambu (Itachi): (¿será que sabía de mi presencia? Imposible, soy el mejor ocultándome... o tal vez, ¿Es un sensor?) Muy bien, me encargaré de la señorita. ¿Qué le ha pasado para estar así?

-Naruto: No lo sé, me estaba despidiendo de ella y se desmalló.

-Alastor: Que inocente es en algunas ocasiones... ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

-Ambu (Itachi): Si.

-Naruto: ¿Que estáis diciendo?

-Alastor: Nada importante, bueno comadreja-san. Ya nos veremos.

{Itachi e Hinata desaparecieron en un shunsin de hojas y Alastor junto con Naruto, volvieron al piso}

-Alastor: Bueno Naruto, ayer te prometí que te daría un regalo.

-Naruto: ¿Qué es?

-Alastor: Espero que te guste, tuve alguna que otra dificultad.

.

* * *

{{Flashback (mental), librería}}

[Veamos, el libro debería estar por aquí cerca. ¿Ninjutsu médico para novatos? Tal vez no venga mal, para curar más rápido a Naruto. Pero eso no es lo que busco, tiene que estar por aquí... ¿Qué diablos?]

{Alastor podía escuchar fuertemente sus latidos de su propio corazón. Ante el estaban los libros Icha Icha del legendario Jiraiya , sabio sapo.}

[Esos son, siempre he querido saber su contenido]

{Alastor fue a coger un libro, cuando su otra mano le detuvo}

[No, no debo leer... no soy un pervertido, daría mal ejemplo a Naruto. Pero por otra parte, Kakashi siempre dijo que tenía una trama magnífica. No puedo, está mal... soy menor aunque mental mente tenga 35, físicamente tengo 14. Tal vez, con el tiempo]

-Alastor: Disculpe señorita, estoy buscando un libro escrito por Jiraiya.

-Vendedora: Lo siento joven, pero ese tipo de libros no son para menores y no veo que seas un ninja.

[Es cierto, los shinobi son considerados mayores de edad]

-Alastor: Si me disculpa, el libro que busco es para todos los públicos... el libro que busco fue su primer obra.

-Vendedora: ¿Conoces ese libro?

-Alastor: Si, quiero dárselo a alguien como regalo.

{La vendedora entró en el almacén y tras unos minutos salio con un ejemplar en la mano}

-Vendedora: realmente has tenido suerte, el libro no tuvo mucho éxito y no hay muchas copias en el mercado. Lo he leído y no está mal, aunque el contenido del libro no es más que pura fantasía de un mundo en paz.

-Alastor: tal vez, pero yo creo que algún día se hará realidad.

{{Fin del flashback}}

.

* * *

-Naruto: ¿Por qué te fue difícil?

-Alastor: Nada importante, aquí tienes mi regalo.

-Naruto: ¿Un libro?

-Alastor: Es uno muy especial.

-Naruto: ¿Por qué?

-Alastor: El protagonista de esta historia lleva tu nombre.

{{Despacho del Hokage}}

[Sarutobi estaba relajado leyendo a escondidas su preciado libro naranja con bordes de oro, indicador de que eran la edición especial. Su momento de paz fue interrumpido por el golpe de la puerta. Rápidamente Sarutobi escondió su libro en el cajón.]

-Sarutobi: Adelante.

{Itachi entró sin su máscara de comadreja}

-Itachi: He venido a traerle el informe.

-Sarutobi: Has tardado mucho.

-Itachi: He tenido algunas complicaciones.

-Sarutobi: ¿Que ha pasado con Naruto?

-Itachi: Al parecer Alastor ha comenzado a instruir al muchacho.

-Sarutobi: ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento?

-Itachi: Ha sido una sesión de dos horas, compuestas de una hora de ejercicio físico y una hora de técnicas.

-Sarutobi: ¿Que tal fue?

-Itachi: su entrenamiento parece un poco exagerado y las técnicas que presencié eran similares al de los Hyuga.

-Sarutobi: Se que es de mala educación espiar los estilos de los demás, por lo que es mejor que no expliques como son sus técnicas en los informas. No quiero que Danzo se aproveche. ¿Has dicho exagerado?

-Itachi: Ató a Naruto a un Neumático y él se sentó en el. Obligó a Naruto a recorrer toda la aldea y utilizaba un látigo pata "motivarlo".

-Sarutobi: ¡Eso es cruel!

-Itachi: Sin embargo, no le golpeaba fuerte... solo lo suficiente para que se asustara.

-Sarutobi: Interesante. Mantenme informado. ¿Algo más?

-Itachi: No.

-Sarutobi: Haz un seguimiento cada dos semanas, a no ser que estés en una misión.

-Itachi: Muy bien, entonces me retiro.

{Itachi salió por la ventana mientras el secretario entraba con una pila de papeles.}

-Sarutobi: ¡Que tarde es! Va siendo hora de volver a casa.

-Secretario: Aunque se vaya, los papeles no se moverán de aquí.

-Sarutobi: (¿Donde está el nicodin?)

{Y así el Hokage abandonó su oficina derramando lágrimas al más puro estilo anime}

.

* * *

{{Compuesto Uchiha, mismo momento}}

{sasuke esperaba en la mesa de la cocina a su hermano Itachi, todavía no había vuelto a casa y ya era la hora de la cena.}

-Sasuke: Aniki no ha vuelto todavía.

-Mikoto: El hokage le habrá mandado a alguna misión. ¿Qué tal tu primer día en la academia?

{Sasuke no podía mostrar una cara más sonriente (Hasta a mí se me hace raro)}

-Sasuke: Fue un poco aburrido pero paso algo genial.

-Fugaku: ¿En serio? ¿Tal vez una chica? Oh que orgulloso estoy.

{Se pudo escuchar el sonido de la sartén golpeando la cabeza del padre Uchiha}

-Mikoto: Perdona hijo, ¿Que decías?

-Sasuke: (Da miedo) ¡Hoy he hecho un amigo!

-Mikoto: ¿Y quién es ese chico?

-Sasuke: Se llama Naruto Uzumaki y es alguien muy alegre y divertido.

{Mikoto y Fugaku se tensaron al oír ese nombre. Esto extrañó a Sasuke.}

-Fugaku: No deberías relacionarte con ese chico.

-Sasuke: ¿Por qué? Es un buen chico.

-Mikoto: Tonterías Fugaku, yo creo que hace bien. Es fantástico que hayas hecho un amigo.

{Tras la cena, Mikoto y Fugaku estaban discutiendo en el dormitorio}

-Mikoto: ¿Por qué le has dicho eso a nuestro hijo?

-Fugaku: Sabes que puede ocasionar problemas.

-Mikoto: ¿A caso tu también lo desprecias por el Kyubi? Por dios es el hijo de Kushina.

-Fugaku: Ya lo sé, Minato era un buen amigo mío.

-Mikoto: ¿Entonces por qué? El chico lo pasa mal, todavía recuerdo lo que paso esa noche.

-Fugaku: No lo digas, Sasuke puede oírnos... tu sabes que aparte de Sarutobi Tsunade y Jiraiya somos los únicos junto a Itachi que conocemos la identidad de sus padres... y sabes que lo que pasó después del Kyubi es considerado como un secreto.

-Mikoto: Ningún niño debería pasarle eso.

-Fugaku: Tu sabes que intentamos adoptarlo, pero el consejo lo prohibió. Hubiera estado bien haberlo criado junto a Sasuke.

-Mikoto: Al menos ahora son amigos.

.

* * *

{Como si fuera un suspiro, 4 meses han pasado desde que Naruto comenzó en la academia. En la propia academia, casi todo el tiempo eran clases teóricas, dado que era el primer año. En las clases de educación física, las primeras semanas Naruto tenía una ligera dificultad debido al cansancio acumulado con Alastor.. pero con el tiempo los esfuerzos en la academia eran cada vez más sencillos.

Habían comenzado a enseñar a usar el taijutsu básico de la academia y tenían para practicar unos maniquís. Naruto no mostro de los estilos que estaba aprendiendo de Alastor, simplemente ejecutaba el estilo de la academia pues esa era la tarea. Sin embargo, el estilo que le impartía Mizuki era bastante torpe, sin saber que en realidad estaba siendo manipulado. no obstante, esto no era de importancia pues el estilo de la academia no era nada comparado a los movimientos de Alastor-sensei.

Estos meses habían mejorado la relación de amistad con Sasuke y también con Hinata que se pasaba muchas veces en el parque viéndolo entrenar.

Respecto al entrenamiento, fue básicamente una tortura brutal... llevándolo a extremos insospechados, aunque los resultados eran evidentes. Aunque gracias al entrenamiento, las sospechas de que Alastor fuera un maestro marcial y no un shinobi fueron aumentando. Un día Naruto fue a clase con unas bolas de hierro en los pies. Iruka se extrañó mucho, pero Naruto le respondió que era parte del entrenamiento.

Ante esta situación, cualquiera diría que era un civil su maestro, ya que un sello de gravedad era más efectivo en cierta manera.

Todos los días fueron iguales, excepto el de hoy... era un domingo muy especial. 10 de octubre, el cumpleaños de Naruto. Al igual que en los fines de semana, tenían una hora adicional de entrenamiento y por fin regresaban a casa, pero a una hora más temprana. Alastor sabía que el cumpleaños de Naruto podía ser un día peligroso teniendo en cuenta la actitud de los aldeanos. Itachi sabía de esto y decidió mantener una distancia segura para vigilar, aunque en los últimos meses había depositado la confianza en Alastor, no era un shinobi pero podía ser capaz de protegerlo sin problemas ante simples civiles.}

-Alastor: Bueno, cuando lleguemos a casa tendrás que soplar las velas de un gran pastel.

-Naruto: ¡Genial!

-Alastor: ¿Cuántos son ya?... ¿ocho años?

-Naruto: Eso era ayer, hoy tengo nueve.

-Alastor: Aun sigues siendo más pequeño que yo.

{Antes de seguir con su camino, los sentidos de Alastor entraron en alerta.}

-Vendedor: Esta vez, me las vais a pagar.

-Alastor: te dije que lo dejaras.

-Vendedor: El kyubi mató a mi familia y hoy se hará justicia.

-Alastor: No aprendiste de la otra vez.

-vendedor: Si, esta vez, no solo vengo yo...

-Alastor: da igual cuantos civiles vengan.

-Vendedor: Pero esta vez traigo a 3 chunin y a un jounin. Ellos están de acuerdo conmigo.

{Detrás del vendedor aparecen los cuatro ninjas, Naruto estaba asustado}

[Parece que lo bueno se ha acabado, esta vez voy a tener que ponerme serio. Pero no puedo dejar que Naruto se ponga en peligro. No hay otra opción]

-Alastor: Comadreja-san, por favor cuida de Naruto... yo me encargo de esto.

-Ambu (Itachi): (¿cómo me ha descubierto? El no puede con ellos, el jounin es un Hyuga y un chunin es un Uchiha... que vergüenza.)

{Itachi se coloca al lado de Naruto}

-Ambu (Itachi): Yo cuidaré de Naruto pero ¿No crees que tendría que ser al revés?

-Alastor: No, hace tiempo que no peleo en serio.

-Ambu (Itachi): ¿Estás seguro? Uno de ellos es un Uchiha y otro un Hyuga.

-Naruto: Alastor, no pelees... son fuertes.

-Alastor: No te preocupes, esto terminará rápido.

-Uchiha: Claro que terminará rápido, un simple civil no puede contra la elite. Simplemente vas a morir junto a ese niño demonio ¡Uggh!

{Todos quedaron asustados y sorprendidos a la velocidad a la que se desplazó Alastor, el joven agarró de la garganta al Uchiha. En su mirada solo había pura furia}

-Alastor: Puedes insultarme, humillarme o despreciarme pero si te metes con Naruto... no tendré piedad.

-Vendedor: ¡Acabad con él!

{Alastor golpeo al Uchiha en el estómago mientras soltaba el agarre. Mandándole con fuerza en dirección del Hyuga, provocando que este tenga que atraparlo. Los otros dos chunin se abalanzaron contra Naruto.}

-Chunin "a": **¡Katon gogyaku no jutsu! **

-chunin "b**": ¡Futon: Gran avance!**

{Los dos ataques se combinaron para formar una bola de fuego mayor}

-Alastor: ¡Suiton: suiryudan no jutsu!

{Un gran dragón de agua surgió de la nada anulando el fuego y con el choque se formó un gran vapor. Aunque se disipó rápido, Alastor surgió del vapor con una esfera brillante en la mano}

-Alastor: **¡Rasengan!**

-Itachi: (¡Es el jutsu del yondaime!)

{El golpe impactó de lleno en el usuario de Katon dejándole con una gran herida en el estómago. Nada mas impactar proporcionó una patada giratoria en el otro chunin con un impacto directo en la cabeza y mandándolo a volar varios metros.}

[Solo quedan el Hyuga y el Uchiha, terminaré rápido con esto]

{Alastor se acercó al Hyuga y este sonrió malignamente}

-Hyuga jounin: Has cometido un error, has entrado en mi rango de adivinación. ¡**64 palmas hakke!**

-Alastor: Tu también has cometido un error, has entrado en mi rango del **seikuken**.

{Todos los magistrales golpes de Hyuga eran total talmente inutilizados, no pudo asestar ningún golpe de forma satisfactoria. Por el otro lado Alastor comenzó a golpear a una alta velocidad en los puntos de presión del hojiblanco.}

-Hyuga: Imposible...

{El Hyuga cayó rápidamente al suelo. Por otro lado, el Uchiha estaba atemorizado.}

[¿Esta es la élite Uchiha? es el que menos me ha costado ganar.]

{Alastor se acercó al Uchiha con una mirada maniática mientras lamía un kunai que había arrebatado al chunin}

-Alastor: ¡BUH!

{El Uchiha se marchó con el rabo entre las piernas}

[Ahora solo queda un cabo suelto]

{El vendedor estaba paralizado, vio como cuatro ninjas de alto calibre fueron humillados literalmente por un maldito... pero nunca se espero qué supiera usar chakra.}

-vendedor: No quiero morir.

-Alastor: No me gusta decir que te lo advertí pero... te lo advertí.

{Y con un golpe cargado de chakra, Alastor cargó un gancho en la mandíbula del vendedor, mandándolo a volar un par de metros y como la ley de la gravedad lo dicta, todo lo que sube, baja. Sin embargo, Alastor ya esperaba esta ley con su próximo golpe preparado. }

-Alastor**: ¡Futon: Gran avance!**

{Y así, las cinco personas que intentaban atacar al joven Jinchuriki fueron completamente aplastados sin esfuerzo aparente del "civil" de ojos amarillos. Este simplemente se sacudió las manos mientras se dirigía al lugar donde estaban Itachi y Naruto, ambos estaban en shock. La duración total de este combate ha sido de 30 segundos.}

-Alastor: Gracias por cuidar de Naruto comadreja-san.

-Ambu (Itachi) : No hay ningún problema. (Oh kami, debo informar rápido a Hiruzen)

{Y así fue como Itachi salió disparado por medio del shunsin}

[me imagino que esto no va a acabar bien, de todas formas esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Parece que Naruto no reacciona, esto es un poco incomodo]

-Alastor: ¿Naruto?

-Naruto: Me has mentido.

-Alastor: ¿Perdón?

-Naruto: Dijiste que no eras un shinobi y acabas de hacer movimientos geniales de shinobi.

[Comprendo su enfado, pero no le he mentido... técnicamente hablando.]

-Alastor: Naruto, saber usar chakra no me hace un shinobi. No he servido a ninguna aldea, por lo que teóricamente no soy un ninja.

-Naruto: Pero...

-Alastor: No te preocupes Naruto, te lo explicaré todo mas tarde. Aun te falta por soplar las velas y recibir mi regalo.

-Naruto: De acuerdo.

-Alastor: Por desgracia tendrá que esperar, mi actuación ha atraído a un público especial.

{De la nada un escuadrón de 6 ambu rodeo al dúo}

-Ambu: Por orden del Hokage sama, debe acompañarnos.

[Parece que han mandado a 6 ambu de elite en mi búsqueda, que honor... tal vez haya algún conocido... Te encontré, seguro que esta recién incorporada al servicio.]

-Alastor: De acuerdo, iré pero... Neko-chan ¿podrías acompañar a Naruto a casa? Te lo pido, por favor.

-Naruto: No hagan daño a Alastor, ¡no ha hecho nada malo!

-Alastor: No te preocupes Naruto, Yugao cuidara de ti. Solo espérame, volveré pronto. Es una promesa y sabes que siempre cumplo con las promesas.

-Ambu neko (Yugao): (¿cómo sabe quién soy?) Vamos pequeño

.

* * *

{{Oficina del Hokage, momentos más tarde}}

{En un shunsin aparecieron los ambu y Alastor frente al sandaime e Itachi}

-Sarutobi: Conque tu eres Alastor, he estado esperando a conocerte.

[Pase lo que pase no debo cagarla... mas.]

-Alastor: El sentimiento es mutuo.

-Sandaime: Por lo que Itachi me ha dicho, no eres un civil cualquiera. ¿de qué aldea eres? ¿Qué quieres de Naruto? ¿Cómo sabes del Rasengan?

[Al parecer tendré que mezclar realidad con ficción, esto puede ser algo repetitivo, pero cada vez me sale mejor]

-Alastor: Esas son muchas preguntas, intentare responder en orden.

{Alastor tomo aire para dar a conocer un discurso sin pausas largas}

-Alastor: No soy de ninguna aldea shinobi, solo busco el bienestar de Naruto y el Rasengan me lo enseño Minato.

-Sarutobi: Si no eres un shinobi, ¿Quién te enseño? y lo de el bienestar de Naruto, estás seguro de que no lo estas tratando bien para que te sea un arma leal. ¿Pretendes algo contra Konoha?

[Joder, esto es la primera vez a Sarutobi tan enfadado. Pero no debo dejar que me intimide, por el amor de Kami, puedo con los de esta sala y escribir un rap mejor que los de killer Bee... aunque eso no es muy difícil]

-Alastor: Yo solo pretendo honrar la memoria de sus padres. Mientras Naruto quiera proteger a la aldea, yo le apoyaré. Sin embargo, no toleraré que sufra mas del abuso de este pueblo. Por toda la mierda, Naruto es un niño. No debería haber sufrido esta clase de infancia.

{Sarutobi estaba petrificado}

-Sarutobi: Itachi quédate, el resto márchense. Voy a hablar con este joven sobre un tema clasificado "S"

{Todos los ambu se marcharon dejando solos a los tres}

-Alastor: Se que su padre es Minato, es obvio que es su vivo retrato pero con bigotes.

-Sarutobi: Comprendo.

-Alastor: El chico está destinado a ser la luz en el mundo shinobi y debe ser fuerte para futuras amenazas.

[Momento de meter trolas]

-Alastor: Se lo debo a Minato y su madre Kushina. Que en paz descansen.

{Sarutobi alzó una ceja ante esto}

-Sarutobi: Chico, tal vez deberías saber lo que sucedió esa noche.

{pasaron los minutos mientras Alastor escuchaba una historia que provocó toda su ira. En ese momento, dejó de reprimir su instinto asesino haciendo que los dos presentes les cueste respirar.}

-Itachi: (Que cantidad de instinto asesino, me cuesta respirar)

-Sarutobi: ( Su poder es más grande que Hashirama)

[Intolerable, imperdonable... esto no puede haber pasado. Una broma... tiene que ser una broma ¿No?]

-Alastor: Eso que has dicho, ¿Es cierto?

-Sarutobi: Si...

[Esto lo cambia todo, todo el canon de Naruto ha sido arrojado a la basura. En estos siete meses ni me molesté en preguntar lo que pasó hace nueve años. Esto no me lo esperaba, pero esto solo facilita las cosas... voy a hacer que Naruto sea el big boss. Se van a enterar, vaya que sí... o cual justicia poética se cumplirá. Ahora que se que no es el canon, tengo carta blanca (Insertar risa mental de Light Yagami)]

-Alastor: He tomado una decisión, voy a adoptar oficialmente a Naruto.

-Sarutobi: Lo siento, pero el consejo lo prohibió.

-Alastor: No me jodas Hiruzen, eres el Hokage y puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. ¿O es que quieres que arrase Konoha?

-Sarutobi: Esta bien, solo si Naruto quiere.

-Alastor: Esta decidido, sin embargo quiero contratar una misión de rango "S". ¿Podrían traer a el padre de Ino Yamanaka?

-Sarutobi: ¿Para qué lo quieres?

{Sarutobi hizo una señal a Itachi para que fuera a buscarlo}

-Alastor: Quiero que él me introduzca en el paisaje mental de Naruto para despertar a Kyubi. Sera por el bien de Naruto, quiero que todo lo que vea u observe el Yamanaka quede en total secreto. El no podrá revelárselo a usted de ninguna manera o a cualquier persona sin mi autorización, dado que podría tratarse de información de nivel SSS.

-Sarutobi: ¿Que te hace pensar que voy a aceptar?

{Alastor saca un pequeño fajo de billetes, los ahorros de emergencia}

-Sarutobi: Esto ni si quiera paga una misión de rango A.

[Aquí va mi carta de triunfo, esto es un todo o nada.]

{En ese momento Itachi y el Yamanaka aparecieron, el Yamanaka tenía cara de cansancio. Aunque era lógico, era domingo... fiesta de celebración de la derrota del Kyubi y mañana le tocaba madrugar.}

-Alastor: Esta bien, si no me obliga a alistarme en las filas shinobi, me permite entrenar libremente a Naruto, acepta la misión y se encarga del puñetero consejo para que no me joda... yo te entrego el secreto más poderoso: El método para vencer al mismísimo papeleo.

{Si uno pudiera ver la mente del anciano, podría apreciar su propia figura elevándose por una pila de papeles en llamas, riendo como un descosido como si no hubiera mañana}

-Sarutobi: Trato hecho, Inoichi... acompaña al amable caballero hasta su casa para proceder con la misión. Alastor le comentará los detalles por el camino.

-Inoichi: (¿Qué narices ha pasado aquí?) De acuerdo Hokage-sama

-Alastor: El pago del secreto te lo entregará el Yamanaka en un papel. Como bono, el podrá decirte el nivel de mi fuerza por medio de las comparaciones y so soy un peligro para la aldea.

.

* * *

{{Piso de Alastor y Naruto}}

-Naruto: Has vuelto.

[Haber como se lo digo. Tal vez deba omitir ese detalle para dentro de unos años.]

-Alastor: Naruto.

{Naruto se preocupó ante la cara seria de Alastor}

-Naruto: ¿Qué sucede?

-Alastor: Han pasado siete meses desde que te conocí y quiero decirte una cosa.

{Naruto solo pensó una cosa, lo peor que podía imaginarse}

-Naruto: (¿No me ira a dejar? No por favor, no quiero)

-Alastor: ¿Quieres ser mi hijo?

-Naruto: ¿Qué?

{La cara de Naruto se quedo sin expresión, su cabeza no lograba procesar la pregunta del adolescente de 15 años, si durante esos cuatro meses. Cumplió los 15.}

-Alastor: Uzumaki Naruto, ¿ Quieres que yo sea tu padre adoptivo?

{Cualquiera podría ver como Naruto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad)

-Naruto: Si.

[Eso me gusta mas]

-Alastor: Entonces, bienvenido a la familia Fox.

[Solo intentaba no derramar lágrimas, Naruto no paraba de dar saltos y saltos de alegría. Realmente, se lo ha ganado. Inoichi parecía conmovido por la situación, no todos los días pasan este tipo de cosas en Konoha]

-Alastor: Relájate Naruto. Ahora que eres mi hijo, es hora de contarte la verdad.

.

.

* * *

Corten, el capítulo ha costado un poco más de lo esperado. Lo lamento mucho, a veces cuesta encontrar un narrador que se fije al guión.

.

Como habéis visto me gusta cortar en la mejor parte, soy malvado y me encanta.

Voy a tardar un tiempo (2 semanas máximo en actualizar, se acercan carnavales y debo optimizar mi war machine)

.

Ahora bien, el próximo capítulo comenzará con la visita al Kyubi, probablemente la masacre Uchiha y un casi seguro encontronazo con cierta bestia verde de la juventud. Incluso puede que aparezca cierta mujer de la sección de I&T.

**Me imagino que ya os haréis a la idea del elemento troll de la historia. Si es así, no duden en ponerlo en los comentarios. Tal vez acertéis al 100% o al menos una parte e incluso salga alguna idea interesante.**

Como no me queda nada más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, tengo que buscar a un nuevo narrador.

-**Capítulo 4: familia Fox**... oh yeah, el capítulo se titula igual que el fic.


	4. capitulo 4: familia fox

He aquí el cuarto capítulo de la familia Fox.

El principal aliciente es la reunión con Kurama, también proseguiremos con la tortura, quiero decir entrenamiento y... nuevas visitas. Pase lo que pase, no es bueno para Naruto.

.

Ahora vamos a los comentarios:

En general en el último capítulo, me habéis pedido que se salven los Uchiha o al menos Mikoto... al igual, que también sea parte del "harem" de Alastor.

Bueno, pues por ahora voy a ser cruel. (Eh ser cruel no significa que no se salve)

Para Alastor ya tengo planeado el emparejamiento y con esa persona ya tiene "diversión/ tortura/infierno/diversión... he dicho dolor?"

Por lo que aún queda la duda con Naruto, con el estoy plantando una de las posibilidades en este capítulo. Algo que puede llegar a ser más aterrador que Anko sin dango durante una semana.

.

Haber escrito el capítulo me ha hecho pensar y tal vez ponga parte de lo dicho por **masterjuanxs ** y haga algo respecto a Sasuke o debería llamar "Sasuki" ... quien sabe (tal vez estoy por dar mentiras y daros fantasías falsas xd)

**Gabriel02**, como te dije... felicidades, eres el que más se ha acercado al elemento troll. Has acertado "a medias". Y quiero decir que es algo cliché en otros fics.

**Zafir09: **En este fic no habrá Ki o Reiatsu, sin embargo nuestros buenos amigos crearan versiones de chakra. Hoy tendrás un ejemplo de lo que me refiero.

-**Roy4:** Tus consejos son de ayuda, sin embargo el Satán imperial no ha ido demasiado bien, ahora tengo al narrador con una baja por depresión y una demanda por malos tratos.

[]Narración principalmente de Alastor

{} Narración 3º persona.

()Pensamiento

**Jutsu**

"Hinata tartamudea prácticamente todo el rato"

* * *

.

**_Capítulo 4: Familia Fox_**

.

-Alastor: Ahora que eres mi hijo, te contaré la verdad.

{Naruto tenía dudas en la cabeza, muchas. Por qué Alastor le había mentido en ser ninja, porque lo adopta y también se preguntaba que ,más secretos le guardaba}

-Naruto: ¿Qué verdad?

[Debo tomármelo con calma, decir las cosas mal pueden desencadenar consecuencias terribles]

-Alastor: Antes que nada, esto tiene que quedar como un secreto, por motivos de seguridad. Naruto, tu padre era el 4º Hokage... Minato Namikaze.

{Tanto Inoichi como Naruto quedaron en shock ante la revelación}

-Inoichi: (¿ Es el hijo del Yondaime? Porque hokage-sama no dijo nada, podía haber pasado una infancia mejor)

-Naruto: (¿Por qué no me decía nada jiji?)

-Alastor: Sarutobi ha querido evitar revelar tu herencia para evitar que shinobi de otras zonas como Iwa vengan a por ti en venganza contra tu difunto padre, por desgracia no sabía que la gente te trataría de esta forma... bien, ahora dos cosas más importantes pero están relacionadas por eso he traído a este amable señor del clan Yamanaka.

-Inoichi: (Es cierto, todavía no se para que me han traído hasta aquí exactamente) Un placer.

-Alastor: Dime... hijo, ¿Qué sabes del Kyubi?

-Naruto: Fue derrotado a causa del sacrificio del yondaime.

-Alastor: Eso es un error, los biju no pueden morir de esa forma.

-Inoichi: ¿Qué haces? ¡Está prohibido!

-Naruto: ¿Que está pasando aquí?

-Alastor: El motivo por el que muchos te odian es porque tienes al Kyubi dentro de ti y se piensan que eres el.

-Naruto: ¿Lo sabías todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

[Naruto estaba llorando, era lógico, sabía el motivo del odio de los aldeanos hacia él y no dije nada. Pero todo va a cambiar, es una promesa.]

-Alastor: Sarutobi para evitar que los niños se enterasen, puso una ley para que no se supiera la verdad. Si alguien incumple la ley, debe ser ejecutado. Por suerte, nadie sabe que esa ley va a ser retirada, no te preocupes, he sido autorizado al ser tu padre.

-Naruto: ...

-Alastor: Ahora, queda el último secreto por revelarte. Sin embargo, este secreto quedará como lo es, un secreto. Ni siquiera Sarutobi lo debe saber todavía, ¿Habéis entendido... Naruto, Inoichi?

-Inoichi: Si sandaime-sama no debe saberlo, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Alastor: Muy simple, vas a meternos en el paisaje mental de Naruto... para hacer una visita y despertar al Kyubi.

{Naruto se sorprendió y el Yamanaka se quedo en estado de temor}

-Inoichi: Esto es una broma... ¿Quieres hablar con el Kyubi? ¡Puede matarnos!

-Alastor: No pasa nada, para eso estoy aquí

-Inoichi: ¿qué quieres decir?

-Alastor: los sabréis cuando lleguemos al paisaje mental, ¿ preparados ?

-Naruto: de acuerdo

-Inoichi: vamos a comenzar, Naruto tardaremos un poco en aparecer. [el Yamanaka preparo los signos de manos ,realizando la técnica de la transferencia mental. Todos en la sala quedaron inconscientes.]

.

.

* * *

.

.

{{Mindscape de Naruto}}

{La apariencia de la sala mental de Naruto era una sala de tuberías, muy similar a las de las cloacas por las alcantarillas. Naruto estaba en frente de una gran puerta formada por barrotes de metal y en el medio un papel con el kanji de "sello".

En estos momentos, Naruto estaba solo ante los barrotes. Sabía que su nuevo padre estaba por llegar, así que como persona impredecible e hiperactivo que es, decidió adelantar trabajo. Tomo una bocanada de aire y }

- Naruto: ¡Despierta zorro grande!

{Naruto retrocedió un poco, se podía oír el gruñido de molestia por parte del gran biju. Un par de ojos carmesís del tamaño del cuerpo de Naruto, resplandecieron.}

-Kyubi: **¿Quien osa molestar en mis sueños? Vaya, vaya... parece que el carcelero finalmente me honra con su presencia.**

{La forma de hablar de Kyubi era sarcástica y amenazadora. sin embargo, en esta ocasión Naruto tomo la iniciativa de hablar.}

-Naruto: Calla Kyubi, solo estoy aquí porque Otou-san quiere hablar contigo.

{Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar la garra del Kyubi. Sin duda, su declaración lo había sacado de sus casillas.}

-Kyubi: ¿Cómo? ¡Ese bastardo ha sobrevivido al shiki fujin!... maldigo esta jaula, como me gustaría despedazarte.

-Naruto: No, me refiero a mi nuevo Otou-san, no se por que... pero tiene algo que decir.

-Kyubi: **vas a tener que explicarte maldito mocoso.**

-Alastor: No deberías tratar así a Naruto.

{La voz de Alastor, procedía del final del pasillo. Alastor caminaba de forma tranquila junto a un asustado Yamanaka. En el pensamiento de este último, maldecía a Sarutobi de haber perdido su siesta y tener que estar en una misión que implica entablar al mismísimo Kyubi. Por otro lado, Kyubi o Kurama, estaba extrañado ante la voz de este nuevo invitado. A medida que se acercaba, podía ver a un asustado rubio de unos 29 años de edad y un adolescente con una largo cabello plateado y de ojos amarillos... algo le era familiar.}

-Kyubi: **¿Qué haces aquí ningen?**

-Alastor: Por el amor de Kami, ¿siempre vas a usar ese mote? No cambias, Kurama.

{Hubo dos reacciones en la sala, Naruto y el Inoichi se extrañaron por el uso de la palabra de Kurama. ¿Es que Kyubi no es el nombre del Biju? Por otro lado, Kyubi tenía una mezcla de ira y duda, duda de cómo un simple "ningen" conociera su nombre.}

-Kurama: **¡Explícate! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

[Parece que Kurama no soporta que alguien sepa su nombre, ¿tal vez se ha olvidado de mi? Como debería responder, ¿Serio? ¿Cómico? ¿Enfadado?... tal vez un poco de tono irónico sea lo más adecuado. Qué pena que no pueda sacar una foto de las reacciones de Naruto y el resto]

-Alastor: Me ofendes Kurama. ¿Es que no me recuerdas?... ¿Aniki?

{Y como predijo Alastor, las reacciones de todos en la sala se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos ante la declaración de ser el hermano pequeño de Kyubi}

-Inoichi: (Esto es malo. ¿Es un biju? ¿Pero cómo?... debo de informar al hokage, pero si lo hago, no sé que puede suceder)

-Naruto: (¿tal vez solo quiere se mi padre por el kyubi?)

{Pero la reacción del Kyubi no fue completamente como él esperaba, tras un instante de sorpresa, su ira estaba a un nivel muy superior.}

**-Kyubi: ¡Como te atreves a engañarme! ¡El está muerto!... ¡Murió a los seis años de edad!**

{Esta última declaración pronunciada por el biju, produjo un poco de enfado en el hermano pequeño}

-Alastor: Increíble, parece si te importaba... entonces, ¿por qué siempre me despreciabas por ser humano? ¡Kitsune baka!

-**Kyubi: ¿Alastor?**

{Una pequeña lágrima salía de los ojos de Alastor mientras ponía una débil sonrisa}

-Alastor: ¿Quien sino?... ha pasado mucho tiempo.

{Las personas en la sala no se lo podían creer, por un lado Inoichi estaba flipando en colores por las reacciones del biju que ahora parecía tener lágrimas en los ojos, Naruto seguía en su debate mental y recordó el sueño imposible de Alastor. Alastor parecía un poco ansioso, interiormente aun seguía un poco enfadado por el aislamiento familiar que tuvo con casi todos los biju y Kurama, estaba en un mini ataque de nervios ante la situación. Su hermano pequeño, el que pensaron que murió, estaba vivo... algo imposible por la época en la que se situaban.}

-Inoichi: Se que no debería interrumpir, ¿Pero qué tal una pequeña explicación?

[Es comprensible, voy a tener que resumir rápido... Naruto no parece muy contento. Debe de pensar que solo me he acercado a él para estar con mi hermano, soy idiota de no haber pensado en ello antes... tal vez deba inventar algo, no me gusta pero ayudará]

-Alastor: Bueno, antes de que nada. Naruto, me di cuenta del Kyubi mas tarde. Fue casualidad, supe de Kurama por el tratamiento de la población hacia ti, tu fecha de nacimiento coincidía con la "muerte" de mi hermano.

-Inoichi: Ejem, por favor... responde a mi demanda.

[Al menos Naruto parece haber captado mejor la idea. Es hora de empezar]

-Alastor: Veamos, todos conocéis al sabio de los seis caminos... pues bien, el me encontró en el bosque cuando era un bebe. Nunca supe quien eran mis padres biológicos. El me entrenó desde que tenía tres años y hasta que tenía seis, me crie junto a los nueve biju cuando todavía eran unos "cachorros".

-Inoichi: ¡Te crió Rikudo-sama!

-Naruto: ¿Por eso sabes de jutsu?

-Alastor: En efecto Naruto, prácticamente todos mis hermanos {mirada a Kurama} me ignoraban, no me hacían caso y me despreciaba por ser un simple humano. cada día entrenaba duro para demostrarles de mi capacidad... algo parecido a tu sueño de ser Hokage. Como dije antes, solo estuve con ellos durante seis años. De alguna forma, un agujero apareció de la nada y me engulló ... desapareciendo del lugar. En ese momento yo estuve aterrado, me daba miedo la muerte... aunque dudaba si mi familia se preocuparía de mi.

-Kurama: **Lo siento mucho, cuando padre se dio cuenta de que no estabas, se puso a buscarte como loco. Actuamos contigo como unos idiotas, cuando vimos esa zona destrozada y sangre por todo el suelo... nos dimos cuenta de que perdimos a alguien preciado en nuestra familia. La salud de tou-sama empeoró, todos nos vinimos abajo y Shukaku se llevó la peor parte. Pensó que podría encontrarte con el olor o sabor de tu sangre y empezó a obsesionarse... pensaba que los humanos te habían atacado y empezó a ir como loca a por todo.**

[No me jodas que la obsesión de Shukaku es por mi culpa, esto no me lo esperaba. Aunque al parecer el resto se dio cuenta de mi existencia tras desaparecer, algo es algo]

-Alastor: Trataremos de resolver las cosas.

-Naruto: Pero, si eso paso hace cientos de años ¿Como estas vivo?

-Alastor: Es verdad, me había saltado la segunda parte de mi historia. El agujero era a un portal a otro mundo donde, en mi opinión, el tiempo fluye de forma diferente ya que para mí pasó menos de una década

. En ese lugar estaban en guerra con los demonios y era un lugar bastante complicado. Hice amigos, enemigos y viví unas grandes aventuras... aunque no sabía que volvería a este lugar después de lo que me pasó.

-Naruto: ¿Que quieres decir?

-Alastor: Estaba a punto de morir y aparecí en aquel callejón de Konoha un día antes de conocerte.

-Todos: ¿Morir?

-Alastor: Que complicado... Inoichi, dado que esto es un paisaje mental, ¿tienes alguna forma de proyectar parte de mi memoria?

{Inoichi todavía estaba un poco alterado por toda la información que recibía}

-Inoichi: Si, tengo una.

-Alastor: Pues, ¿a qué esperas?

{Y así el Yamanaka proyectó la última batalla que tubo Alastor en el otro lado antes de volver. Su lucha para ayudar a los civiles rebeldes, la masiva venida de un ejército, el sacrificio para salvar a su amigo, la increíble habilidad en combate del peli plateado y por último la forma en la que estaba a punto de morir. Todo esto fue visto desde una perspectiva de tercera persona y no atreves de los ojos de Alastor.

Decir que no había emoción era como decir que Las llamas de la juventud eran inexistentes para cierto jounin imitador de Bruce Lee.}

-Naruto: Eras un héroe de verdad.

-Inoichi: Me recuerda mucho a los actos heroicos de Minato y la lucha que tuvo en Iwa, sin embargo una cosa son shinobi... pero derrotar a miles de demonios en una sola batalla.

-Kurama:** ¿Te sacrificaste para salvar a los humanos? Lo siento, pero padre tiene el listón más alto... aun así no está mal.**

-Alastor: Cambiando de tema, creo que tu y yo sabemos que no eres tan idiota de atacar a Konoha sin mas... ¿Alguien te engaño?

-Kurama:** ¡Nadie me engañó! Madara me puso en un genjutsu con su sharingan... el maldito tenía puesta una máscara espiral, pero esos ojos... nunca los olvidaría.**

-Inoichi: espera, ¿¡Madara está vivo!?

-Alastor: Bueno, esto aclara todo.

-Naruto: Yo me encargaré de patear a Madara por hacer eso a oji-san

-Kurama**: ¿Oji-san? Alastor, que se ha tomado el gaki.**

-Alastor: No se ha tomado nada, ¿no me has oído antes? el muchacho es ahora parte de la familia Fox y por lo tanto es tu sobrino.

-Kurama: ¿Familia Fox? De donde has sacado ese apellido tan raro.

-Alastor: Es una palabra de otro idioma, significa zorro o Kitsune.

-Kurama: **Que gracioso eres.**

-Alastor: Puesto que Naruto debe prepararse contra Madara, necesito que lo entrenes mientras yo estoy ocupado.

-Kurama: **No**

-Alastor: Disculpa, ¿he oído no?

-Kurama: **Mira me alegro de que estés vivo y me arrepiento de haberte tratado mal, puede que sea ahora mi sobrino, pero me niego... después de todo, estoy enjaulado desde Mito Uzumaki y el desciende de ese maldito clan.**

-Alastor: ¿Aunque sea para patear a Madara?

-Kurama: **Exacto.**

-Alastor: Parece que tendré que convencerte por las malas.

-Kurama: **¿Tu? ja ja ja ¿Crees que puedes contra mí? He visto que eras muy fuerte, pero te olvidas de que soy un biju y no uno cualquiera, ¡soy el gran Kyubi!**

-Alastor: Como quieras, Inoichi cierra los ojos de Naruto. Lo que va a pasar es algo que no se tiene que hacerse en casa o seres con queridos.

-Inoichi:¿Pero no sois hermanos?

-Alastor: Claro que si, sin embargo... llevamos tiempo sin vernos y hay que demostrar nuestro "amor fraternal"

{Naruto oro pudo ver como Alastor entraba en la jaula, tal como se pidió, el Yamanaka cerró los ojos del niño. Tuvo suerte de solo escuchar los ruidos, no sabía lo que pasaba a diferencia del padre de Ino, que ahora estaba viendo algo inhumano. Un humano dándose de palos contra nada menos que el Kyubi. Tras un rato "de amor", Alastor salió tambaleándose de la jaula lleno de heridas profundas y cortes profundos... dando gracias al cielo que era un paisaje mental y su cuerpo real estaba bien. Naruto abrió sus ojos para ver a un destrozado Alastor, al cual se abalanzó para darle un fuerte abrazo}

-Alastor: Naruto, me haces daño.

[Menos mal que estamos en la mente de Naruto... si no, estaría muerto.]

-Kyubi**: No está mal... hermanito.**

{Naruto, vio de reojo al Kyubi, tenía un fuerte chichón en la cabeza y múltiples magulladuras.}

-Alastor: Bueno, podría decir lo mismo... diciendo que solo tienes la mitad. Sin embargo.

[Alastor se quitó la parte superior de la ropa que vestía revelando en su espalda un sello]

-Kyubi: **¿Qué diablos?**

-Alastor: Este sello contiene la mitad de mi chakra... lo que se podía decir que tengo tanto chakra como tu al ...100%.

-Inoichi: (Esto es malo, muy malo... por Kami que nadie lo cabree) ¿Por qué tienes sellado la mitad de tu chakra?

-Alastor: Tengo demasiado y me he visto obligado a sellarlo para que mi control no se vaya al garete. Tardaré unos cuantos años en dominar todas mis reservas a la vez.

-Naruto: ¿Puedo ser tan fuerte como tú?

-Alastor: Pues claro, tal vez mas. Sin embargo...

-Naruto: ¿Sin embargo?

-Alastor: Tendríamos que pasar al nivel dos de entrenamiento.

-Naruto: ¿Que es el nivel dos?

-Alastor: ¿Qué tal si hacemos una comparación?

{Todos en la sala asintieron para saber de qué se trataba el nivel}

-Alastor: Hijo, quiero que imagines los momentos más duros en tu entrenamiento hasta la fecha.

{Naruto comenzó a tener flashback de los momentos más dolorosos, para sorpresa de todos, al tratarse de la Mindcape de Naruto, múltiples escenas de video aparecían en la sala para mostrar los eventos. Provocando una enorme gota de sudor en Kyubi e Inoichi}

-Naruto: Ya está.

-Alastor: ¿Seguro? Pues debes atesorarlo, porque hijo mío, a partir de hoy, para ti...

{Todos estaban ansiosos de la respuesta, precisamente la cara de Alastor parecía en total calma y serenidad... recalco parecía}

-Alastor: Para ti, eso era el paraíso.

{Múltiples estruendos y rayos se formaron el paisaje de la mente, Kyubi e Inoichi estaban rezando por la vida del rubio, sobre todo Kurama ya que no quería que su nuevo sobrino muera dado que implica su propia muerte. Por otro lado, a Naruto casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo, cuerpo que parecía estar en un color completamente blanco}

-Naruto: No quiero morir.

-Alastor: Tranquilo, voy a aprender algo de medicina jutsu y sumado a mi conocimiento en la guerra, llegaré a poder ser capaz de arreglar huesos igual de bien como lo haría rompiéndolos.

-Inoichi: Esto da más miedo.

-Kurama: **Estoy muy orgulloso, cuanta maldad.**

-Alastor: Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por hoy.

-Kurama**: ¿Ya os vais? ¿Por qué no retira Naruto un poco el sello? Podría comunicarme mentalmente con él**.

-Alastor: Naruto todavía es muy joven para eso, apenas has despertado. Por ahora, Naruto tendrá que aprender a entrar aquí y si es posible... remodelar el lugar.

-Naruto: Yo no sabía que tendría esta forma mi mente.

-Kurama: **Es una pena que no nos volvamos a ver.**

-Inoichi: Tal vez podamos repetir, ¿Podría decir a Sandaime-sama?

-Alastor: Déjamelo pensar, tal vez el mes que viene. Pero la información se le dará aquí, no quiero espías... aunque estaría bien que no tendrías que llevarte la molestia de venir hasta aquí constantemente.

[realmente quería darle las gracias por darme la capacidad de hablar más a menudo con mi hermano ahora que hemos hecho las paces. Sin embargo, si quiero entrenar a Naruto con Kurama, el estaría observando y no es bueno.]

-Kurama: **Al menos no me aburriré tanto, ¿Al menos podrías poner un visor para poder ver lo que pasa en el exterior?**

-Naruto: Haré lo que pueda.

-Kurama: **Me cae bien el gaki.**

-Naruto: Hump, ku-ojisan

-Kurama: **¿Que has dicho?**

-Alastor: ¡Quietos ya! Naruto, puede que sea tu cumpleaños, pero mañana tienes escuela y ya es muy tarde, así que a dormir. Hermano, haz una lista de lo que necesites para que Naruto mejore tu estancia... Inoichi sácanos de aquí.

-Inoichi: De.. de acuerdo.

.

.

* * *

{{Apartamento familia Fox}}

-Alastor: Bueno, ¿Qué te parece tu familia? Nadie puede presumir de tener al Kyubi de oji-san?

-Naruto: ¡Es sorprendente! En clase van a alucinar.

-Alastor: Naruto, por ahora no deben saber del Kyubi, recuerda lo que te he dicho antes..

{Alastor miró fijamente al Inoichi}

-Alastor: Toma, entrega esta nota a Sarutobi. Es el pago por esta misión, por ahora puede decirle solo dos cosas: Mi nivel y si represento una amenaza.

-Inoichi: ¿La representas?

-Alastor: No mientras Naruto este con Konoha, así que tratadlo bien.

{Y así en un remolino de hojas, el Yamanaka abandonó escena}

-Naruto: ¡Hora de Ramen nocturno!

-Alastor: ¡A dormir he dicho!

-Naruto: Vaya, me ha tocado un padre gruñón.

{La respuesta fue dada con un pequeño mohín seguido de una sonrisa la cual provocó que ambos comenzasen a reír}

.

* * *

{{Oficina de Sarutobi}}

.

-Sarutobi: ¿Por qué tengo que seguir en la oficina?

-Itachi: Estamos esperando al señor Yamanaka, ¿Recuerda la misión?

-Sarutobi: Si, no han pasado ni dos horas... ¿Por qué estás aquí? (Al menos si estuviera solo podría leer mi preciado libro)

-Itachi: Curiosidad y asegurarme de que te comportas.

-Sarutobi: (Es muy seco...)

{Se oye el sonido de la puerta}

-Sarutobi: Adelante... me alegro que hayas regresado tan pronto.

-Yamanaka: Hokage-sama, vengo a reportar la misión.

-Sarutobi: ¿estás bien? Te veo un poco pálido.

-Inoichi: No es nada... es solo un poco complicado.

-Itachi: ¿Que es complicado?

-Inoichi: Nada, solo ser despertado a la noche para una misión secreta en la que consiste... ¡En ver al mismo Kyubi dentro de Naruto!

-Sarutobi: En ese caso, resultó un éxito.

-Itachi: ¿Esto es una broma?

-Sarutobi: Para nada. ¿Alguna información?

-Inoichi: Si, Naruto tomo la información bastante bien. Digamos que Kyubi va a entrenar a Naruto.

-Sarutobi/Itachi: ¿¡QUE!?

-Aldeano (en la lejanía): ¡Baja la voz... que mañana madrugo!

-Sarutobi (Tos): ¿Cómo es posible esto?

-Inoichi: Alastor le convenció.

-Itachi: ¿me estás diciendo que el más fuerte de los biju ,ha aceptado sin más?

-Inoichi: Aceptar, aceptar... bueno, entre otras cosas... tuvieron una pelea y empataron

-Itachi: Ya veo... ¿QUE?

-Sarutobi: Dime que me he tomado demasiada medicación.

-Inoichi: Además, pude ver que tenía un limitador de chakra activo a la espalda... negaba el 50% de sus reservas.

-Sarutobi: Pase lo que pase, que no se entere el consejo de el alcance de su verdadera fuerza... todo esto va a ser un dolor de cabeza si él se pone en contra de Konoha. ¿Algo más?

-Inoichi: El mes que viene puede obtener el resto de la información, pero dentro de la mente de Naruto... dijo que así nadie molestaría.

-Sarutobi: Me refería al pago de la misión.

-Inoichi: Cierto, aquí tienes... no sé por qué tanta importancia por un trozo de papel.

{Como si el papel nunca estuvo en las manos del Inoichi, el hokage anciano tomo el papel a una velocidad superior a la de la luz}

-Sarutobi: El secreto para vencer al papeleo es...

{Sarutobi quedó en silencio, casi se podía ver un tic nervioso en su rostro}

-Sarutobi: Todos aquellos que saben del sufrimiento del papeleo, salgan ahora mismo de aquí.

{Lo único que se supo de esa noche, es que los vecinos de los alrededores no pudieron dormir. Primero, fue el sonido de golpes contra la pared, seguido de una voz... que se transformaron en varias voces iguales. Riendo de forma simultánea como unos locos}

.

* * *

{{Día siguiente, academia shinobi}}

{Todos los alumnos estaban ahora en la academia, Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto estaban sentados en la misma fila. Detrás de ellos se situaban el perezoso Nara Shikamaru junto a Kiba Inuzuka y Choji Akimichi. En cambio en un lateral estaban Sakura e Ino, chicas que por gracia de Kami aun no estaban en su etapa fangirl... todavía no, solo un poco observadoras. Sin embargo, hoy Naruto tenía una sonrisa esplendida, más de lo normal.}

-Hinata(tartamudeo) : Na-naruto-kun. Te ves muy feliz hoy, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Sasuke: Es cierto dobe.

-Naruto: Es una sorpresa. ¿Vas a venir luego?

-Hinata: Si. ¿En el parque?

-Naruto: claro, ¿donde si no para entrenar?

{Iruka entro en clase y comenzó a pasar lista. Justo iba a pronunciar el nombre de Naruto cuando sonó la puerta... todos quedaron en silencio cuando vieron al Hokage. Sin embargo, su rostro parecía más joven y alegre.}

-Iruka: ¡Hokage-sama! ¿Cómo está aquí? (¿No debería estar con el papeleo?)

-Sarutobi: Venía a entregar el dinero que me dio Alastor ayer por una misión.

-Naruto: Pero si fue una misión, ¿Por qué devuelves el dinero?

-Sarutobi: Porque para mi... el secreto del papeleo es más que suficiente.

{En la mente de Iruka, pasaban miles de rayos y melodía de órgano musical. El papeleo , el enemigo que Madara y Hashirama siempre intentaron evitar, había sido derrotado}

-Iruka: ¿Cómo?... Por favor Hokage-sama, ilumíname con tu sabiduría.

-Sarutobi: Lo siento Iruka, pero eso depende de Alastor... hablando de él, toma... la nueva documentación.

-Iruka: ¿Qué es esto?

-Sarutobi: Algo interesante.

{Iruka comenzó a leer y tras un minuto, puso una alegre sonrisa mientras miraba a Naruto}

-Iruka: Muy bien, el próximo en la lista es... Naruto Uzumaki Fox.

{Muchos en la clase tenían dudas en la cabeza, mientras que Naruto estaba sonriendo e Hinata se sorprendía y rápidamente también sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba.}

-Sasuke: ¿Fox? ¿De dónde has sacado ese apellido?

-Naruto: Alastor me ha adoptado y ahora soy legalmente su hijo.

-Hinata: Eso es una buena noticia, tal vez te enseñe algún nuevo estilo.

{Hinata quiso decir esto con la menor malicia en su mente, sin embargo esto le hizo recordar a Naruto las palabras del nivel 2 de su entrenamiento... algo que le hizo temblar de miedo y a soltar palabras a un volumen apenas audibles en busca de auxilio, terminando en una acción desesperada: Naruto agarró los hombreo de Hinata y soltó su súplica en voz suficientemente alta }

-Naruto: ¡Hinata, ocúltame en tu casa! ¡Te lo ruego!... tal vez debajo del colchón no me encuentre.

{Esto provocó muchas reacciones, Sarutobi sabía perfectamente el motivo del susto de Naruto aunque no pudo evitar reírse por la reacción que estaba produciéndose en la mente de Hinata en estos momentos}

-Hinata: (Naruto-kun me ha pedido que lo lleve a mi casa... y también a mi... mi...)

{La mente de Hinata no pudo terminar su propia frase, su rojez estaba cada vez mayor hasta que se desmayo mientras se veía una pequeña nube de humo}

-Naruto: ¡Alguien llame a un médico!

{Todos miraban de forma con cara de palo ante la situación}

-Naruto: Debe estar sin oxigeno, que era eso que me dijo tou-san... ¿Respiración cardiovascular?

{Naruto se dispuso a realizar dicha operación de "salvamento", en otro lugar, uno muy lejano el gran escritor Jiraiya, el sabio sapo y creador del Icha Icha, sentía por un instante como un nuevo miembro de la comunidad estaba a punto de ser creado si no hubiera sido por la rápida intervención del Hokage, diciendo de que se recuperaría por sí sola. Lo que nadie sabía es que de forma medio inconsciente Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder aunque fuera interrumpido, provocando una faceta nueva en su personalidad... por suerte la timidez de Hinata mantendría a esa faceta oculta en su mente... de momento}

.

.

* * *

{{Después de clases}}

{Sasuke Uchiha se reunía ahora con sus padres}

-Sasuke: He vuelto.

-Mikoto: bienvenido cariño. Justo vamos a dar un paseo por el parque.

-Sasuke: ¿Puedo ir?

-Fugaku: En realidad se suponía que iba a ser un paseo roman...

-Mikoto: Por supuesto, me sorprende que quieras venir.

-Fugaku: (Maldita sea)

-Sasuke: Bueno, es que quiero ver a Naruto entrenar.

-Fugaku: ¿entrenar? ¿Quién le entrena?

{A esto, Sasuke recordó lo fundamental}

-Sasuke: Su padre.

{Las caras de Mikoto y Fugaku se quedaron blancas}

-Fugaku: Hijo, ¿Me estás diciendo de que lo entrena un Fantasma?

-Sasuke: No, Alastor le ha adoptado... ¿no es genial?

-Mikoto: (Ese maldito Sarutobi no nos dejo adoptarlo)

{Mikoto tenía entre sus manos un GRAN cuchillo con una extraña sonrisa}

-Mikoto: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Sasuke: No lo se... escuche algo de un secreto de vencer al papeleo, no sé por qué tendría tanta importancia.

{Para todos los presentes, la taza de café de Fugaku cayó al suelo, la cara del jefe del clan Uchiha estaba en shock total. Claro que al ser el jefe de policía, tenía mucho papeleo. Su cara de sorpresa, paso a una determinada mirada}

-Fugaku: Sasuke, quiero que seas un buen amigo de Naruto.

-Sasuke: Esto... ya lo soy.

-Fugaku: Perfecto, como sois amigos... no está de más que hable con su padre ¿No crees? ja ja ja.

{En la cabeza de Sasuke se formó una gota de sudor y en la cabeza de Mikoto una marca de furia, por la forma de actuar con su marido y de saber qué clase de persona es Alastor para que Sarutobi le dejase adoptar. No es como si lo hubiera hecho únicamente por el papeleo. Este pensamiento hizo estornudar al hokage durante su preciada lectura junto a dos Kage bunshin realizando el papeleo a escondidas. En esos momentos el hokage pensaba en una cosa: "muérete de envidia Danzo"

.

.

* * *

{{Momentos antes, calles de Konoha. Inserte la música eye of the tiger}}

{En el horizonte poco a poco, se podían apreciar dos grandes rocas moviéndose... ¿moviéndose? En efecto, a medida que las rocas estaban más cerca, los aldeanos podía ver a dos personas bajo dichas piedras. Una de ellas, era Alastor el cual parecía hacer footing como si nada y a su lado un agotado Naruto, dado que le tenía en sus pies unos grilletes a unas bolas de acero.}

-Naruto: Tou, no puedo mas... esto es demasiado.

-Alastor: Ya falta poco, solo hay que cruzar el horizonte dos veces más.

{Una cara de terror apareció en Naruto}

-Alastor: Es broma, solo tenemos que llegar al parque.

[Tal vez me estoy pasando un poco... aun es muy joven para entrenar a este nivel. Puede que reduzca un poco el ritmo a partir de mañana... o tal vez debería duplicar. No, debo de reducir.]

-Naruto: Menos mal, no sé por qué, tengo la sensación de que algo va a pasar.

-Alastor: Tonterías, nada va a... oh mierda.

[De todas las personas que no quería encontrarme, me tiene que ver usando este entrenamiento... que Kami me asista. Por favor, no te acerques... no nos mires con esas cara. Es demasiado tarde, mi felicidad, mi felicidad y tranquilidad mental peligran]

-Gai: ¡Yosh! ¡Veo arder las llamas de la juventud en vosotros! ¿No crees Lee?

-Lee: ¡Si Gai-sensei!

[¿Por qué yo?... un momento, ese es Lee. Esta sin la cinta ninja, sin traje ridículo y con el pelo largo... ¿Tal vez empezó a entrenar hace poco con Maito Gai sin ser un genin oficial?]

{Naruto y Alastor se pararon en frente de los grandes seguidores de las llamas de la juventud. Naruto aprovecho para tomar aire mientras que Alastor estaba tranquilo mientras levanto la mano

-Alastor: Hola.

-Gai: Soy la gran bestia verde de Konoha Maito Gai y este es mi aprendiz.

-Rock Lee: Soy Rock Lee un placer.

{Ambos lucían la pose de Nice Guy mientras en sus sonrisas, aparecía un destello de brillo en la dentadura}

[Siniestro]

-Alastor: Un placer, soy Alastor Fox y este es mi discípulo e hijo.

-Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki Fox y seré el próximo Hokage-ttebayo!

-Gai: (¿El consejo ha dejado adoptarlo?) Me alegra que un civil realice un buen ejercicio.

-Alastor: Hay que mantenerse en forma, ahora mismo nos dirigíamos al parque a practicar un poco de taijutsu.

-Rock Lee: ¿Podemos unirnos? Gai-sensei es el mejor shinobi en taijutsu del mundo.

-Naruto: Tou-sensei tiene muchos estilos y es el más fuerte.

-Rock Lee: Gai-sensei es mejor

-Naruto: No, lo es Alastor-sensei.

{Y así empezó un extraño debate entre los dos discípulos hasta que Naruto decidió llevar el curioso debate a otro nivel. }

-Naruto: ¡Ya lo sé! Un mástil para ver quién es mejor.

-Rock Lee: ¡Yosh! Estoy de acuerdo. Las llamas de la juventud brillaran más que nunca.

-Alastor: Esto, no sé si...

-Gai: Magnífica idea niños. ¡Vamos con pasión al parque!

[ ¿Por qué yo? ¿Kami por que?]

{Gai utilizó su dedo índice para señalar la dirección, este dedo de forma curiosa mostro un resplandor al señalar la ubicación. No paso ni un instante hasta que se marcho a toda velocidad en dirección al parque}

-Alastor: Vamos hijo, un sprint final.

-Naruto: Jo.

.

* * *

{{Parque de Konoha}}

.

.

{Parque de Konoha, lugar donde todo es tranquilo... ¿tranquilo? en realidad no del todo. Hinata estaba todavía roja pensando en la frase desesperada de Naruto, le preocupaba mucho el bienestar del rubio, sin embargo una pequeña parte de ella, deseaba que Alastor incrementara aun más el entrenamiento.}

-Hinata: (Tal vez quiera fugarse conmigo...¿Qué estoy diciendo? Solo tengo 9, tal vez en un par de años. ¿Pero qué digo?)

{Esperemos que siga siendo tímida, Hinata estaba sentada en la hierba del parque, sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que una presencia familiar la sacó de sus planes de futuro}

-Sasuke: ¡Hinata-san!

-Hinata: Sasuke-san, que sorpresa verte aquí.

-Sasuke: Bueno, sentía un poco de seguridad.

-Hinata: ¿Has venido a ver entrenar a Naruto-kun?

{Antes de que pudieran seguir, Fugaku interrumpió}

-Fugaku: Hola Hyuga-san, me alegro que se lleve bien con mi hijo. Disculpa pero ¿Conoces a Alastor?

-Hinata: Esto... si, Viene con Naruto todos los días a practicar.

-Fugaku: ¿Y cómo ...¡auch!

{El Uchiha no logró terminar la frase, Mikoto agarro de la oreja a su marido y tomando una distancia prudencial, empezó con una regañina.}

-Mikoto: ¿A que viene esa actitud?

-Fugaku: cariño, ¿Has oído como llama a Naruto? Tal vez, si caigo bien a esa chica, pueda acercarme a Naruto, lo que me acerca a Alastor y por consiguiente estaría más cerca de lograr el secreto del pápelo.

-Mikoto: ¿Por qué tanto problema con el papeleo? Es tu trabajo.

-Fugaku: (Busca una excusa) Así tendría más tiempo libre para acompañarte en las tiendas.

-Mikoto: ¿De verdad?

{Obviamente Mikoto tenía estrellas en los ojos mientras que su marido se da cuenta de lo que había dicho, cometer el error más grande conocido, acompañar a la mujer de "comprar"}

-Fugaku: Eh.. claro je je je (Dios que he hecho).

-Sasuke: ¿Hay una tormenta de arena?

-Hinata: ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Sasuke: Se acerca una nube muy grande.

{delante de ellos apareció el gran Maito Gai con una gran emoción en sus ojos. No tardo mucho tiempo a que llegase Lee}

-Gai: ¡Yosh! El combate juvenil va a comenzar, este es un buen sitio.

-Fugaku: (¿Por qué tiene que estar aquí? Debería estar molestando a Kakashi)

{{Un Kakashi en la lejanía estornudó}}

{No pasaron ni dos minutos en los que Maito empezó a calentar, Alastor y Naruto entraron en escena. Las reacciones fueron un poco diferentes, Hinata no parecía muy sorprendida y ese estado era al opuesto al de los Uchiha, ahora Fugaku temía por que hubiera otro Maito Gai en Konoha y al ser un civil, nunca estaría fuera de misión}

-Naruto: ¡Ahora veremos quién es el mejor!

-Alastor: Cálmate Naruto, voy a aprovechar de la situación, el entrenamiento de hoy en observar el combate y tomar observaciones... si haces bien el trabajo, bajaré tu nivel de entrenamiento físico al de ayer.

{Naruto tenía estrellas en los ojos mientras sacaba un bolígrafo junto a un blog de notas, lo que fuera para no sufrir el infierno}

-Sasuke: ¿Qué está pasando?

-Rock lee: ¡Alastor y Gai-sensei van a tener un mástil! Sensei va ganar fácilmente.

-Naruto: eso no es verdad, tou san es más fuerte.

-Fugaku: Lo siento Naruto, pero Gai es el más fuerte en taijutsu y Alastor es un civil... aunque parece bien entrenado.

-Mikoto: Además, el señor Maito Gai lleva también un riguroso entrenamiento.

-Itachi: Va a estar muy reñido.

{todos pegaron un susto mientras Itachi aparecía de entre los arbustos}

-Mikoto: Itachi-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Itachi: Mi tarea mientras no estaba en misiones era vigilar a Alastor y Naruto, pero ahora que le ha adoptado, mi misión ha terminado... no veo el por qué debo ocultarme.

-Sasuke: ¿estabas espiando en vez de ayudarme? No es justo.

-Fugaku: ¿cómo que reñido?

-Itachi: es mejor observar.

[Bueno, se acabo, oficialmente es la hora de divertirse un poco. Si no cuento lo de ayer con aniki, llevó mucho tiempo sin una buena pelea.]

-Alastor: Estoy listo, pero... ¿Empezamos con o sin los pesos?

-Gai: ¿Como dices? a te has quitado la roca.

-Alastor: También llevó pesos extra.

-Gai: ¡Yosh! Esta práctica va a ser llameante.

{Tanto Alastor como Maito Gai se quitaron los pesos y el contacto de estos con el suelo, fue la señal de comenzar. Ambos empezaron a desplegar una gran destreza de habilidades, al principio ambos tenían una cara de seriedad pero a medida que avanzaba el combate, esa seriedad era sustituida por una sonrisa. Estaban disfrutando del combate. Cada patada era bloqueada y contrarrestada con un puño, este a su vez, también era bloqueado o evitado, era un intercambio constante de golpes que... comenzó por un nivel básico hasta llegar a velocidades increíbles. tras varios minutos, ambos estaban sudando, a su vez, mas personas curiosas se pusieron a observar el combate mientras que las ya presentes estaban preguntándose si el contrincante de Gai era un shinobi. Otros miraban de mala gana, ya que lo reconocieron como la persona que siempre estaba al lado del niño demonio.}

-Naruto: ¡Ánimo, le falta poco!

-Rock Lee: ¡Demuestra que tus llamas de la juventud pueden con todo!

-Alastor: Parece que los muchachos están emocionados.

-Gai: El poder de la juventud está al máximo.

-Alastor: ¿Qué tal si decidimos el resultado en el próximo golpe?

-Gai: Por mi está bien... ¡Sexta puerta abierta!

[¿Qué diablos? Puede que sea bueno en taijutsu, pero soy un civil y el usa la técnica de las ocho puertas... este no sabe contenerse. Tal vez deba usar una técnica interesante, no puedo usar cosmos pero tal vez pueda hacer algo parecido. Solo tengo que incrementar la velocidad con Raiton en mis nervios y concentrar chakra en mis manos... pero de todas formas, hay que seguir el protocolo si quiero imitar esa técnica]

{Mientras que Gai pasaba al estado de la sexta puerta, Alastor comenzó a realizar unos extraños movimientos mientras acumulaba lentamente el chakra... imitando los puntos de una constelación en particular, para terminar en una posición con el puño preparado y haciendo un estallido de chakra en forma de aura}

-Alastor: ¡Arde cosmos!

{Alastor no sabía lo que acababa de hacer, las palabras de arder han hecho un efecto positivo en Gai. Había encontrado un nuevo rival de la juventud, dado que arder y llamas entran para él en la misma categoría.

En la lejanía, un Kakashi que estaba en una misión, sintió como si su carga fuera reducida.

Por otro lado, muchos de los presentes se estaban asustando y otros emocionando. Gai estaba yendo en serio abriendo el Hachimon, por otro lado el personaje de cabellos plateados no paraba de aumentar en nivel de chakra, superando las reservas de nivel Kage. Naruto estaba ansioso de ver la próxima técnica}

-Gai/Alastor :¡Asa Kujaku!/ ¡Pegasus Ryuseiken!

{Ambas técnicas fueron liberadas en el combate, múltiples puños de fuego por parte de Maito y destellos de unos golpes de Alastor, Si uno hubiera usado el sharingan, podría b ver en ese instante 100 golpes habían sido realizados. Cada uno con el puño extendido, había cruzado al otro lado, un fuerte silencio se generó en la multitud. Ambos contrincantes estaban cansados}

-Alastor: Tal vez deberíamos ... dejarlo aquí... si seguimos ... puede ser fatal para la aldea.

-Gai: Creo... que... tienes... razón. No Estuvieron mal tus 70 puñetazos.

{Gai escupió un poco de sangre, se podían ver los puños marcados en su cuerpo}

-Alastor: En realidad fueron 100, pero he de admitir que tus puños eran ardientes como un viejo amigo mío.

{La ropa de Alastor estaba bastante chamuscada, los golpes realmente llevaban fuego}

[Era mi atuendo favorito, lastima... aunque no es mal momento para un cambio de look]

-Rock Lee/Naruto: ¡Fantástico!

{Los discípulos se abalanzaron sobre sus respectivos maestros}

-Alastor: Un poco de cuidado por favor.

-Naruto: ¿Cuándo podré hacer esa técnica?

-Alastor: Aun eres muy pequeño, Naruto.

{Alastor puso la mano sobre el cabello de Naruto, dando una cálida sonrisa. Una mandíbula caída es decir poco para el estado de los espectadores, habían presenciado un combate de taijutsu impresionante y han parado para no destrozar la aldea, sin duda eran un par de monstruos.

Por otro lado Fugaku estaba buscando una forma de conseguir el secreto del papeleo, pero ahora, se preguntaba de donde había salido alguien tan fuerte de la nada. Era algo difícil de creer que un civil coincida con un shinobi del calibre de Maito Gai.}

-Mikoto: Increíble.

-Itachi: todavía no has visto nada

-Mikoto: ¿Que quieres decir?

{Itachi se acercó a su madre para decirle una cosa sin que el resto pudiera oír, no debería, pero internamente quería ver su reacción}

-Itachi: Tiene más potencia, en la espalda lleva un sello que limita el 50% de chakra.

{Los ojos de mikoto se ampliaron en sorpresa, aunque era lógico tener un sello. Un cuerpo humano normal no debería ser capaz de almacenar tanto chakra, a no ser que sea un jinchuriki}

-Fugaku: ¿Qué tal si nos acercamos un poco? (Por fin estaré cerca del secreto del papeleo muwahaha)

.

* * *

.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, como de costumbre, me gusta cortar en una parte interesante. Habrá un ligero time skip en el capítulo y saldrán mas personajes.

El capítulo 5 saldrá en dos semanas, ya que la próxima es turno de un nuevo capítulo de alma dividida. Así que os digo los títulos.

-Alma dividida capitulo segundo: Interruptor de humanidad

-Familia Fox: Uchihas, serpientes y zorros.

"lo de serpientes no va por Orochimaru" y esto va a provocar situaciones cómicas y terroríficas.

**El desafío de descubrir el elemento troll sobre la noche del Kyubi sigue en pie, ánimo. Repasemos las pistas:**

**-Suceso en la misma noche del ataque de Kyubi, extra... después del sellado.**

**-Falta un nombre en la piedra conmemorativa.**

**-A cabreado mucho a Alastor.**

**-es algo que no pasa en el canon original (por eso es un elemento troll xd)**

Si tienen alguna idea interesante o alguna observación, no duden en comentar.

Nos vemos.


	5. Capítulo 5: Uchihas, serpientes y zorros

He aquí el quinto capítulo de la familia Fox.

Mi enhorabuena a todos aquellos que descubrieron el elemento troll y no es Rin.

-"**el yo de tu mente"** :acertaste pero solo es la punta del iceberg a lo que se espera en unos capítulos.

-"**gabriel021":** tu última idea en tu comentario me encantó, no es una mala idea. Sin embargo la parte de Obito la mantendré. Siento que la publicación de este fic sea de cada dos semanas. debido al tiempo disponible, es difícil llevar dos fics al mismo tiempo. (si alma dividida no estuviese, la actualización sería semanal xd)

**-tengu19**: El loco de la juventud será el menor de los problemas je,je.

**-Aliteru:** El secreto del papeleo es, *****.

-**Zafir09**: En efecto, Alastor convencerá para que Fugaku no haga la rebelión. En un futuro liberaré el alma de Minato pero sin embargo, no podrán obtener de esta forma la otra mitad de Kyubi. Hasta aquí puedo decir para no revelar más Spoiler

-**Master-juan-x**: danzo no durará mucho tiempo, sin embargo. Las formas de como sucumbirá me las quedo yo de momento

-.**Koga**: Me conoces, me encanta dejar el capítulo en lo mejor Ja ja ja

.

.

No hablaré más en los comentarios sobre el elemento troll, pero si os puedo decir una cosa: Gracias a mi buen colaborador **Roy4**, el elemento troll se ha vuelto más bestia de lo que tenía planeado en un principio. También quiero agradecerle por la creación del corto omake en este capítulo.

Como habéis visto, el capítulo indica un poco la vía del capítulo y podremos ver los nuevos cambios respecto al canon y también tendremos una valiosa lección, sin embargo no será por parte de Naruto... no, esta vez le toca a Alastor (risa siniestra)

.

.

[]Narración principalmente de Alastor

{} Narración 3º persona.

()Pensamiento

**Jutsu**

"Hinata tartamudea prácticamente todo el rato"

.

.

.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Uchihas, serpientes y zorros.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

[Tendré que marcharme rápido, mis ropas están carbonizadas y dudo que se mantengan en su sitio mucho más tiempo]

{Las personas del lugar se fueron dispersando poco a poco, todavía intentaban borrar de sus mentes la aparición de un nuevo "loco" del taijutsu. Digo loco por qué ahora en Konoha tendrían que soportar los constantes desafíos de la juventud por parte de Gai}

-Gai: No olvidaré este día, ha sido glorioso tener este primer mastil contigo Alastor-san.

-Alastor: me alegra que disfrutaras del combate, un momento... ¿Has dicho primer mástil?

[No por el amor de Kami, que no sea lo que pienso que va a decir]

-Gai: ¡A partir de hoy eres mi rival! Por lo que tendremos muchos desafíos

[¡NOOOO! (insertar lagrimas anime mentales) ¿Por qué el universo me trata así? ¿Es por el entrenamiento infernal de Naruto? No merezco esto, piensa cabeza, piensa...]

-Alastor: Esto... ¿No era Kakashi tu rival?

{{Kakashi tubo por un momento las ganas de matar a alguien que le negaba la liberación de una carga}}

-Gai: Por supuesto que lo es, pero ahora tu también.

[No es justo, yo solo quería vivir alguna aventura en el mundo de Naruto... pero terminar así, a veces uno tiene que tener cuidado con lo que desea]

-Naruto: Así podré ver más en acción a tou-san.

-Alastor: ¿Gracias?

[¿Por que tenías que decir eso? Solo das mas combustible]

-Rock Lee: Muy pronto mi sensei ganará al tuyo.

-Naruto: ¡JA! Necesitará mucho entrenamiento.

-Gai: Tienes razón muchacho, ¡demos 100 vueltas a Konoha, mi querido discípulo.!

-Rock Lee: Gai-Sensei.

-Gai: Lee

-Rock Lee: Gai-Sensei.

-Gai: Lee

-Rock Lee: Gai-Sensei.

-Gai: Lee

[Una gran puesta de sol se formaba en el horizonte, mientras que los dos locos del taijutsu marchaban hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos. Atrás quedaron la chica Hyuga, los Uchiha y los Fox. Algunos de ellos tenían una expresión de terror y otros una gran gota de sudor]

-Fugaku: ( ¿Por qué tenía que presenciar esto?)

-Naruto: (¡Como destacan! son geniales-ttebayo... me pregunto si hoy tendré ramen para cenar)

-Hinata: (Naruto-kun, no seas como ellos)

-Mikoto: ( Pobre Alastor, le espera lo mismo que a Kakashi)

-Alastor: (Creo que no me acostumbraré nunca)

-Sasuke: ( Menos mal que no estoy en el lugar de esos dos)

-Itachi: (esto va a provocar muchos problemas)

[Ahora que ya se han marchado, no hay nada que me impida marcharme.]

{Como no, se volvía a equivocar. Fugaku se había recuperado rápidamente del terrible genjutsu en desarrollo de los amantes del arte del taijutsu. Su determinación para lograr su objetivo eran obvias. Se sabía la verdad de Madara (oculta para los de Konoha). Era muy fuerte, pero el motivo era simple. Dejaba casi todo el papeleo a su hermano mientras el entrenaba. Cuando su hermano ya no pudo sustituirle en su labor, se volvió loco e intento conquistar Konoha para crear una villa donde no existiera el papeleo... entre otras cosas. Muchos Uchiha piensan que si ese era su único motivo, incluso los mismos de Konoha se hubieran rendido por tan noble causa}

-Fugaku: ¡Espera un momento!

[¿Quién es...? Un momento, ese es el padre de Sasuke, esa cara alegre me da muy mala espina.]

-Alastor: ¿Si?

-Fugaku: Soy Fugaku Uchiha, líder del clan Uchiha y jefe de policía de Konoha. Un placer en conocerle.

[Esto es muy raro]

-Alastor: Un placer, me llamo Alastor Fox. Técnicamente somos 11 por lo que no se si podría llamarlo clan.

{Todo esto dicho con unas risas}

-Fugaku: ¿11? Aun que no sea un clan, tenéis una familia muy pequeña si incluyes a Naruto en ese número.

-Alastor: En verdad, el resto de ese número son mis hermanos mayores... por cierto, creo que en clase de Naruto hay un Uchiha.

-Fugaku: (esta es mi oportunidad) Si, es mi hijo Sasuke. ¡Sasuke ven aquí!

[desde cuando son TAN sociales, algo pasa aquí]

-Sasuke: ¡ya voy!

{Ahora estaban todos reunidos, Itachi tenía la cara serie de siempre, Hinata y Naruto estaban a la izquierda de Alastor y sasuke a la derecha de Fugaku. Mikoto estaba a la izquierda de sus esposo con una sonrisa siniestra dirigida a su marido.}

[Esto da un poco de miedo]

-Fugaku: Por lo que he oído, Sasuke es buen amigo de Naruto.

-Naruto: ¡Es verdad-ttebayo!

-Alastor: Me alegro que se lleven bien.

-Mikoto: ¿Sabes? Quisimos adoptar a Naruto, pero Hokage sama no nos dejo... ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

{Todo esto mientras ponía la sonrisa siniestra comparable a la capitana Unohana}

-Alastor: bueno, tras una breve charla... y enterarme de ciertas cosas, decidí adoptarlo.

-Mikoto: acaso te refieres...

-Alastor: Espera, ¿vosotros lo sabéis?

{Fugaku y Mikoto se sorprendieron}

-Fugaku: Se suponía que nadie lo sabía excepto el otro secreto.

{Sasuke e Hinata miraron extrañados}

-Hinata: Esto, ¿Que es ese secreto?

-Alastor: Ese secreto es un secreto {Tono burlón a lo ceros}

-Mikoto: ¿Y qué piensas?

-Alastor: Pues que aniki y yo vamos a enseñar a Naruto para cuando llegue el momento.

-Hinata: ¿Aniki? Naruto-kun, ¿dijiste que vivíais solos vosotros dos?

{Itachi no era un capitán ambu por nada, cuando el pelo plata dijo aniki, pudo ver a Naruto tocarse el estómago durante unos momentos. Los engranajes en su cabeza funcionaban a toda máquina.}

-Itachi: Un momento, ¿Acaso tu hermano es kyubi...?

[Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¿Por qué tenía que ser listo? tenía que haberme callado. Al menos no hay mas testigos. Ahora solo tengo que encargarme de los Uchiha y de Hinata. ]

{Todos vieron como Alastor hizo un "facepalm" por lo que la pregunta de Itachi era correcta. Esto provocó que todos los presentes se pusieran un tanto asustados. Nunca habían oído de un biju con forma humana. Alastor tuvo que recurrir a una imitación de la cara terrorífica de Yamato }

-Alastor: Esto no puede salir de aquí.

-Hinata: ¿Entonces eres su hermano?

-Naruto: El lo es, pero también es humano.

-Fugaku: Pero eso no es posible... espera un momento... Mikoto, ¿te acuerdas de la piedra?

[Se referirán a la que está escondida en su clan y muestra la historia pasada. es curioso que cuanto más desarrollado tengan el sharingan, mas información puedas obtener]

-Mikoto: ¿Que sucede?

-Fugaku: Mi abuelo me contó lo que pudo ver con el mangekyo sharingan, ¿Te acuerdas de aquella leyenda?

[Esto parece interesante]

-Mikoto: Pero eso sería un cuento. Es algo poco creíble.

-Sasuke: ¿Qué cuento?

-Fugaku: El día que los 9 biju fueron creado, el Rikudou Sennin encontró a un joven en el bosque. Cuenta la leyenda que tenía un talento natural para las artes en el chakra, pero el niño desapareció sin dejar rastro, tras muchos años de búsqueda, formó una familia y surgieron los clanes Senju y Uchiha.

-Alastor: Ahora que recuerdo, abrí mis vías de chakra a los tres años. Siento que tou-san se preocupara tanto por mí.

{Alastor puso una cara triste y pensativo, sumergido en sus recuerdos de la infancia}

-Mikoto: ¿Y como estas aquí? Han pasado cientos de años.

{Naruto estaba emocionado y no podía contenerse}

-Naruto: ¡Yo lo sé!

-Itachi: Sorpréndenos.

{Y Naruto se puso a contar de forma entusiasta lo poco que le contó Alastor de su pasado y de sus últimos momentos en el otro lado}

-Fugaku: Podrías escribir un buen libro, aunque tal vez deberías poner un final feliz.

-Alastor: Claro y que pondría ¿Que una elfa salida de la nada me devuelve a la vida y se enamora de mi?... humm no es mala idea.

{En la frente de Mikoto aparece una marca de enfado, mientras en el país del hierro Jiraiya tenía la sensación de que en un futuro no muy lejano, surgiría un compañero de "investigación"}

-Itachi: Pero eso no quita que estés de buenas con Kyubi, el casi destruye la aldea, a parte mato a...

{Itachi no pudo continuar, un cartel que solo podían leer las personas que medían más de 1.5 metros diciendo "no sabe todo lo de esa noche" eso sumado a la cara sonriente a la vez de siniestra del adolescente de ojos amarillos, el mensaje era claro.}

-Alastor: Bueno, esto es información clasificada, pero Kyubi no atacó por voluntad propia. Fue obligado por un genjutsu provocado por el sharingan.

{esto preocupó a los Uchiha}

-Fugaku: eso quiere decir...

-Alastor: ¿Que un Uchiha provoco el ataque de Kyubi? Si. No estaría mal seguir con la conversación, sin embargo, no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí sin que nos espíen.

-Mikoto: ¿Qué tal si vienen mañana a cenar?

-Alastor; No queremos molestar.

{Un aura siniestra envolvió a la matriarca Uchiha}

-Mikoto: Insisto.

{Todos los varones tragaron saliva ante tal presión, nunca decir que no a una mujer con sonrisa siniestra}

[Nota mental: No enfadarla nunca]

-Naruto/Alastor: De acuerdo

-Naruto: (Las madres dan mucho miedo)

-Itachi: (Siempre se sale con la suya)

-Fugaku: (Mi mujer es una excelente líder, digna de un élite.)

-Hinata: (Ojala pudiera convencer así de fácil a Naruto-kun)

-Alastor: Bueno, creo que se hace tarde. Naruto, ¿Qué tal si acompañas a Hinata a casa?

-Naruto: ¡Ok jefe! Vamos Hinata, vamos juntos a tu casa-ttebayo.

{Hinata se puso roja y se desmayó. Naruto se preocupo mucho agarrándola en brazos}

-Naruto: ¡Hinata-chan! tienes una salud muy delicada, tienes que ser fuerte, resiste Hinata-chan.

-Hinata: (Me está llamando Hinata-chan, esto es el paraíso, quiero estar así mas rato)

-Itachi: Naruto, vamos juntos a llevar a Hinata

{Itachi cargó a Hinata en la espalda, mientras los adultos y Sasuke se reían. Naruto no estaba contento}

-Naruto: No está bien reírse, Hinata está mal de salud.

-Mikoto: Que inocente muchacho.

-Sasuke: Es obvio lo que sucede.

{Alastor le costaba no reírse, pero sintió como empezaba a haber un poco de viento}

-Alastor: Debo darme prisa y llegar a casa antes de que se empiece a desintegrar la parte superior de mi ropa.

-Sasuke: ¿Por qué? No veo que pasa de malo.

-Alastor: Sasuke, si se va la parte quemada de mi ropa en medio de la calle, voy a tener una cosa que probablemente tengas tu en el futuro y es algo peor que el papeleo...

{Fugaku se tensó al oír que había algo peor que el papeleo, sin embargo su mente bloqueaba la respuesta a tal enemigo que superaba a dicha monstruosidad. Sasuke estaba empezando a asustarse, él sabía que su padre tenía pánico al papeleo y si había una cosa peor...}

-sasuke: ¿Qu-que ?

-Alastor: Fangirls.

{Tanto Itachi como Fugaku tragaron saliva mientras Mikoto se reían un poco. Fugaku realizó un movimiento, mostrando una seña hacia el horizonte}

-Fugaku: ¡Debes partir, antes de que sea tarde!

-Alastor: No te preocupes, lo conseguiré.

{Todo esto mientras realizaba la pose de nice guy, Alastor se marchó a gran velocidad, algunas de las parte carbonizadas se desprendieron. Por suerte, a la velocidad que iba, ninguna chica pudo verle. Mientras que Fugaku le despedía con lágrimas de anime y un saludo a lo militar}

-Mikoto: cariño.

-Fugaku: ¿Si Mikoto-chan?

-Mikoto: ¿se te ha olvidado el motivo de hablar con Alastor?

{En efecto en toda la conversación, se olvidó de preguntar el secreto del papeleo}

-Fugaku: ¡FUCKKKK!

.

.

* * *

.

{Y así los días se convirtieron en semanas y estas en años.

Ya han pasado dos años desde que Naruto fue adoptado. Sin duda, esos dos años fueron extraños. Por un lado, el nuevo padre de Naruto había cambiado un poco su estilo desde su primer combate con Maito Gai aunque le fue complicado ya que pidió que le diseñasen la ropa. Ahora viste una camiseta grisácea de manga corta, pantalones de pitillo negros, guantes negros, botas de combate cafés, una cinta roja en el pelo y chaleco negro con bordes blancos que a su espalda estaba dibujado un Kitsune. Atrás quedó su largo cabello y ahora lo lleva mas corto (Imagínese un Orphen con pelo blanco y ojos amarillos.)

Durante este tiempo, ha conseguido pasar más por inadvertido de lo que se imaginaba. Gracias a Sarutobi que ahora conocía la verdad, no había nadie fuera del circulo de confianza que supiera que sabe más que simple taijutsu avanzado... quiero decir monstruosidad de taijutsu

El joven de pelo plateado estuvo aprendiendo algo de jutsu médico así como también ayudó a Naruto con los jutsu básicos de academia. Algo gracioso para Alastor pues él nunca había aprendido a realizar un Henge. Increíblemente, durante ese tiempo, tuvo que soportar los múltiples desafíos de Gai.

De todas formas, durante este periodo, prosiguió entrenando a Naruto aunque con un Kage bunshin, algo que nadie sabía. El verdadero se pasaba gran parte del tiempo en el bosque de la muerte creando técnicas inspiradas en el anime, tarea que no fue nada fácil. Casi le explota en la cara un intento de crear un hadoken mezclando chakra futon y Raiton en una esfera similar al Rasengan. Al final tardó dos semanas en completarlo.

Algo de lo que podía estar orgulloso, era que había evitado o al menos pospuesto la masacre Uchiha. Gracias a la amistad entre Sasuke y Naruto, la familia Fox y los Uchiha solían reunirse para cenar al menos dos veces por semana, llegando a ser todos muy buenos amigos, el joven nunca se imaginó que Fugaku fuese tan cómico en ciertas ocasiones.

Gracias a las ganancias en el Ichiraku y a la buena relación con el casero junto con la ayuda de Sarutobi, lograron obtener el piso de al lado del apartamento y debido a unas obras autorizadas ,el hogar era más grande y ya no tenía que dormir en un futon en el suelo... todo va bien, sin problemas para el niño de 11 años y el padre de ahora 17. Sin embargo, lo bueno siempre se acaba.}

[Qué día más tranquilo, aquí cocinando en el Ichiraku mientras el real está entrenando.]

{En efecto, el Alastor que estaba trabajando era un clon del original. Gracias al manejo del shunsin combinado a el elemento Raiton. Alastor podía llegar desde su campo de entrenamiento hasta el puesto de Ramen en dos minutos. Tiempo suficiente para fingir que estaba en el servicio y realizar un cambio.}

-Teuchi: Hoy mi hijita vendrá a visitarnos. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña cena de empresa?

[¿Cena de empresa? Si somos un grupo muy reducido, ¿a qué viene esa sonrisa? ]

-Alastor: No me gusta nada esa sonrisa, estas ocultando algo. ¿Qué es?

-Teuchi: Mi querida hijita abandona el puesto de dango y por fin vendrá a trabajar a este local.

{Teuchi no podía mantener la alegría, casi parecía dar saltos como una niña colegiala}

-Naruto: Me alegro mucho Teuchi.

-Alastor Igualmente Naruto... ¿Naruto? ¡Deberías estar en clase!

-Naruto: Es que estaba muy aburrido y quería tomar algo de Ramen con mis amigos.

{Detrás de Naruto estaban Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba y sorprendentemente Sasuke. Aunque faltaba alguien }

-Alastor: ¿Donde está Hinata?

{Naruto se rasco la cabeza mientras sonreía}

-Naruto: Se me olvidó preguntarle.

-Alastor: Eso no se hace.

-Sasuke: Debería de haber preguntado yo, si hubiera sido Naruto , se hubiera desmallado.

-Shikamaru: Evidente.

{Naruto no pudo dar un pequeño sollozo }

-Naruto: ¿Es que tengo algo mal?

[Mucha inocencia, tal vez un Icha Icha... no, el es muy joven y yo tengo que esperar un poco para cumplir los 18. Es la única ventaja de ser ninja.]

-Alastor: Al menos, no habrás hecho ninguna broma...

{A penas se podían oír unos murmullos por parte de Naruto}

-Alastor: Habla más alto.

-Sasuke: Dice que ha pintado de naranja el vestuario de ambu con todo su equipamiento.

-Naruto: ¡Traidor!

-Sasuke: ¿Qué? Solo he repetido lo que decías en voz baja.

-Alastor: En todo caso, ¿Tienes el informe?

-Naruto: Si papa.

{En efecto, durante los últimos años. Alastor decidió sacar provecho a la actitud bromista de Naruto. Ahora todas las bromas tenían que estar en parte justificadas, planificadas y escritas en un informe para dar al Hokage. Después de todo, si un niño de casi 12 años podía colarse y pintar todo de Naranja, escapando sin ser pillado... ¿Quien dice que en vez de pintura, hubiera sido una bomba? Gracias a las bromas de Naruto y este método, la seguridad en Konoha mejoró y las bromas eran cada vez más difíciles de ejecutar, sin embargo, siempre salían a pedir de boca.}

-Alastor: Puesto que ya habéis echo novillos, ¿Os pongo un poco de Ramen? Por cierto, Naruto, no me esperes... hoy me quedo hasta tarde.

-Alastor: Asuntos importantes.

-Naruto: ¿en serio? ¿No estás intentando comprar esos libros raros?

{Alastor se puso nervioso, muchas veces estuvo con la tentación de comprar esos libros y lo más gracioso de todo. A pesar de su habilidad, nunca pensó en usar Henge para comprar los libros

-Alastor: No miento- ttebayo

{El lugar se congeló, todos miraron incrédulos a un rojo Alastor}

-Alastor: He dicho... ¿Lo que creo que he dicho?

{Todos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de afirmación}

-Alastor: Esto queda entre nosotros.

-Naruto: Solo si nos invitas a una ración de ramen.

{Todos se sorprendieron de que Naruto hiciera chantaje. Alastor empezó a actuar de forma cómica y depresiva }

-Alastor: ¡Mi hijo me chantajea! ... {Alastor suspiró mientras derramaba lágrimas} no tengo otra que aceptar.

-Naruto: ¡Ramen!

-Kurama: **Alimento celestial**

{Si, Kurama adora el ramen... se le ha contagiado el sabor.}

.

.

* * *

.

{{Noche, puesto de Ichiraku}}

-Ayame: ¡He vuelto papa!

{ La hija del dueño Ichiraku se paró al entrar en el local, una gota de sudor se formó en su cabeza mientras veía un mega cartel de "has vuelto al Ramen".}

-Teuchi: Has vuelto a el negocio, estoy tan feliz. ¡Mira, mira! Te hemos preparado una cena especial.

-Ayame: Muchas gracias papa, esto veras... ¿Te importa que haya traído a una amiga? Hasta ahora ha sido mi mejor cliente.

-Teuchi: Por supuesto que no hay problema, las amigas de mi hija son bienvenidas (siempre y cuando no sean jovenzuelos)

[Algo me dice que no va a salir bien esto, creo que a sé a quién se refieren]

?: ¡Ya estoy aquí!

[Creo que me merezco un premio por adivinarlo]

-Ayame: Anko-san, me alegra que hayas podido venir.

-Anko: Por supuesto que no me iba a perder una cena con la mejor cocinera de dango de Konoha... es una lástima que bajes de categoría y cocines simple ramen.

{Ante esta afirmación de Anko, Teuchi estaba en furia pero se contenía por ser una amiga de Anko, sin embargo, Alastor era otro caso. Nadie y recalco nadie se mete con el ramen}

-Alastor: ¡Como que el ramen es inferior!

{Anko se sorprendió ante esa actitud, normalmente los civiles nunca la habían hablado así. Teniendo en cuenta de que trabajaba en I&T y fue discípula de Orochimaru. Eso provocó una sonrisa demente en la dama serpiente, tenía alguien con quien "jugar"}

-Anko: Como lo oyes.

{Alastor se puso en modo discurso épico teatral}

-Alastor: El ramen es una explosión de sabores, con gran variedad y en definitiva se puede considerar un alimento celestial.

-Anko: El dango es mil veces mejor.

{Un choque de rayos de miradas salían de los dos}

-Alastor: ¿Eso crees?

-Anko: Si

-Alastor: ¿realmente?

-Anko: Si.

-Alastor: ¿Segura?

-Anko: Si

{Teuchi y Ayame no pararon de observar como Alastor no paraba de preguntar, con cada pregunta, Anko daba un Si ... pero cada vez más rápido y con mas énfasis. Hasta que al final...}

-Alastor: ¿te equivocas?

-Anko: ¡He dicho que si!.

Alastor: Gano.

{Levanto los dedos en forma de "v" de victoria}

-Anko: ¿Que dices?... oh mierda.

-Teuchi: Interesante debate, buena jugada Alastor.

-Alastor: A sus ordenes ¡Teuchi-taicho!

{Alastor comenzó a reírse mientras Anko recordaba el nombre de Alastor. Ayame le había hablado sobre él y de cómo trabajaba para el viejo Teuchi}

-Anko: Así que tu eres el chico que ayuda al padre de Ayame... esta me la pagas.

-Alastor: Me gustaría verlo.

-Ayame/Teuchi: (Esto no va a terminar bien)

{La cena fue medianamente tranquila, hubo algunos ratos normales de conversación. Pero durante ese rato, Anko y Alastor se miraban con miradas frenéticas de desafío. Como si fueran polos opuestos, Anko parecía desprender un aura con forma de dango y Alastor parecía emitir un aura con forma de ramen.

Hasta que al final todo los que pensaban que no empeoraría, empeoró.}

-Anko: ¡Te reto!

{Alastor puso una sonrisa desafiante}

-Alastor: No se que será, pero seguro que te gano.

-Anko: Solo para hacerlo más interesante...¿Qué tal si apostamos?

{La sonrisa de Alastor se ensancho como un zorro}

-Alastor: El que pierda, deberá comprar una ración diaria al vencedor durante un mes.

-Anko: Acepto, vas a perder.

-Alastor: Sorpréndeme.

-Anko:¡El que aguante mas gana!.

{Anko sacó de la nada un gran barril de alcohol, de donde salió... ni idea. El pelo plata se cortó ante la situación}

-Alastor: Esto... se supone que no tengo edad para beber alcohol.

-Anko: Es verdad, un civil con esa edad no se considera un adulto total.

{Anko empezó a hablar de forma infantil y ridiculizando de tal forma que el rival de ojos amarillos no lo aguantase mas}

-Alastor: A la mierda, trae aquí una jarra.

{Y esto es una valiosa lección que nunca sería olvidada, los desafíos de alcohol no terminan bien}

.

.

* * *

.

{{Mañana siguiente. 9:00 am}}

[Ugg, mi cabeza... no debería haber bebido tanto, siendo mi primera vez.

Qué raro, no puedo moverme... ¿Por qué mi mano derecha nota algo suave?]

{Se oye un gemido, Alastor abre los ojos para darse cuenta de lo que sucede}

[Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¿Cómo he terminado así? Tou-san, ¿Estas orgulloso?... Si despierta es mi fin.

Rápido, debo comprobar el entorno. De acuerdo, estoy en mi habitación, segundo, ¿comprobar ropa? Parece que Anko ni si quiera se ha quitado la gabardina... ¿Qué ha pasado? debo recordar... recordar]

{{Alcohol flashback no jutsu}}

{Puesto de Ichiraku, 20 copas de alcohol mas tarde de comenzar la competición}

[Estúpida y sexi Anko, se piensa que me puede ganar "Hip", ya verá "Hic". Me siento un poco mareado...]

-Anko: "Hic" Mírate, no puedes mas... admite que yo gano.

-Alastor: Nunca.

-Anko: Hay que intentarlo.

{Tanto Teuchi como Ayame no podían creerse lo que estaba sucediendo, los autoproclamados sabios del ramen y dango estaban teniendo una brutal competición de beber mientras daban absurdos discursos que claramente era producido por el alcoholismo. Ayame sabía que Anko solía tomar una copa o dos tras las misiones y había desarrollado un buen aguante pero al ritmo que iba, tendrían que llamar a los medic nin para sacarles de un probable coma etílico. Teuchi por otra parte, estaba rezando por la salud de su trabajador. No solo porque estaba defendiendo el maravilloso ramen, al no ser oficialmente un adulto... sabía que era la primera vez que el muchacho tomaba alcohol y sin embargo tomaba una copa tras otra. Cabe destacar que estas copas eran el doble de tamaño de lo normal.

Esto sin duda, terminaría mal. Sin embargo, el resultado llegó a ser diferente de los esperado}

-Ayame: Esto... se ha acabado el barril, no queda más bebida.

-Ichiraku: además, ya es hora de cerrar.

{recalcando para evitar un trágico accidente}

-Anko/Alastor: ¿Un empate?

-Ayame: Me temo que sí.

-Alastor: Yo he tomado 25 "hic"

{El pelo plata anunciaba con una risa tonta mientras que Anko miró su copa y sonrió}

-Anko: ¡He ganado! "hic" 26

{Anko tomó un rápido trago a su copa}

-Anko: Me debes 31 raciones de daaango.

{Anko cayó redonda al suelo por exceso de alcohol}

[Me siento muy mareado, apenas puedo levantarme, je je je... ¿Por qué "hic" me rio?]

-Ayame: ¿Te importa llevar a Anko a su casa?

{Alastor le costó coger la pregunta, tenía una ligera cara de sonrisa estúpida. Recogió torpemente a Anko y la colocó en su espalda. La mentalidad interna de Alastor sonrió como Jiraiya al notar la "presencia" de Mitarashi en su espalda.}

-Alastor: A sus ordenes compañera

{Alastor partió del lugar del puesto de ramen con dirección fija. caminando casi en zigzag. Mientras se podía oír tatarear a Anko mientras dormía. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el pelo plata se detuvo.}

[¿Dónde queda la casa de Anko? Se me olvidó preguntar "hic"... estoy cerca de mi casa. Estoy cansado, mejor busco otro día.]

{Alastor partió rumbo a su casa olvidándose de que tenía a Anko encima, solo recuerda quedarse dormido y nada mas}

{{Fin del flashback resaca}}

.

.

* * *

.

[Esto ha pasado muy rápido, no puedo hacer una sustitución sin despertarla, Dios no, se está despertando... Naruto, Internet... ramen de mi alma, os querré hasta el final]

{Anko abrió sus ojos lentamente, a diferencia del varón, no parecía estar con demasiada resaca... ella no tardó mucho en asimilar donde estaba y seguramente recordaba todo lo que pasó y lo que no pasó. Por lo que era un buen momento de gastar una buena.}

-Anko: ¿Que son esas caras?  
-Alastor: Yo esto... yo... decir... [voy a morir, voy a morir]  
{Anko mostró una cara divertida}

-Anko: ¿No quieres seguir con lo de antes?  
{Mostrando el escote con una extraña expresión en la cara.}  
-Alastor: ¿JA?  
{No pasaron ni 5 milisegundos para que Alastor quedara inconsciente por hemorragia nasal masiva, la sala quedo impregnada de Sangre. Anko cogió un poco de sangre y la probó dando un ligero gemido. En la lejanía Jiraiya sintió el despertar completo de un nuevo camarada}  
-Anko: Deliciosa.  
-Alastor:{Voz apenas audible mientras echa humo} Veo el paraíso.  
{A todo esto, Naruto entra con fuerza en la habitación tras escuchar un ruido fuerte}  
-Naruto: ¿Papa?  
{Naruto se encuentra una habitación con mucha sangre y a Anko lamiendo la sangre de Alastor. Algo que afectaría ligeramente a la mente del rubio.}  
-Anko: Hola niño

{La dama serpiente decía estas palabras con la cabeza ladeada mientras que terminaba de probar la sangre del semi inconsciente.}  
-Naruto: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Se está comiendo a Tou-san!

{La semana transcurrió de forma muy curiosa, tal como fue prometido, Alastor tuvo que comprar una ración diaria de dango para Mitarashi.

Casi siempre discutían de formas absurdas, en ocasiones ganaba Anko y en otras, Alastor. Sin embargo, muchas de las veces en las que ganaba el muchacho, Anko utilizaba su "forma de bromear" dejando KO al amante de ramen aunque poco a poco había desarrollado una resistencia a no quedar inconsciente como Hinata. Durante esos periodos Naruto pensó que su padre había contraído la misma enfermedad que Hinata, muchos de los conocidos de la familia Fox no paraban de reírse. Algunos de ellos, sabían cómo terminarían las cosas y no paran de imaginarse el resultado final. Sin embargo otros varones, solo oraban para que el cabeza de la familia Fox no hiciera ninguna estupidez si termina con Anko. Todos la conocen por su habilidad en tortura y es mejor no enfadarla.

Por otro lado, algo que ellos desconocen, era que Anko tenía recuerdos bloqueados de cuando estuvo fuera con las enseñanzas de Orochimaru. Si no fuera por ese bloqueo, la familia Fox descubriría que los problemas aumentarían en poco tiempo.

Después de una jornada de trabajo y diez minutos más tarde de la marcha de sasuke. Alastor empezó a sentirse incomodo.}

[Algo extraño pasa, he notado una gran actividad de chakra, creo que era... ¡No es posible! Sasuke se fue hace poco, espero equivocarme.]

-Alastor: Naruto vuelvo enseguida.

-Naruto: ¿A dónde vas?

-Alastor: A comprobar una cosa.

-Naruto: Vuelve pronto. {Naruto vio como su padre abandonaba rápidamente el lugar sin despedirse} No parece que sea algo bueno...

{Alastor tardo unos minutos en llegar, gracias a su velocidad punta. Delante de él, estaban múltiples cadáveres de los Uchiha. Su plan de evitar la masacre solo había logrado atrasarlo un par de años. Algo no va bien.}

[Lo había evitado, esto no debía de pasar]

-Alastor: ¡Itachi!

{en la sala, el pelo plata se encontró con una escena muy similar a la del canon original. Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo, muerto de miedo, sin embargo había dos cosas que no estaban en su memoria Otaku. Itachi estaba llorando y los padres de los Uchiha...}

-Itachi: ...

[Fugaku y Mikoto emiten señales de vida, tal vez pueda salvarlos.]

-Alastor: ¿Por qué?

-Itachi: Para medir mi fuerza.

-Alastor: ¡No digas tonterías! La rebelión Uchiha fue cancelada.

-Itachi: ¿Como lo sabías?

{Se suponía que solo el consejo de ancianos lo sabía}

-Alastor: Estuve hablando con tus padres, les convencí para dar marcha atrás.

{Itachi estaba feliz de saber el motivo por el que no estaban en la rebelión, sin embargo no podía dejar esto así. Estaba obligado a terminar el trabajo si le era posible.}

-Itachi: Ellos abandonaron el plan... el clan no. Ellos actuaron a espaldas del patriarca.

{Alastor estaba en confusión y al borde de la ira, durante estos dos años, había formado una buena amistad con los padres de Sasuke y no le gustaba la idea de sus muertes}

-Alastor: ¿Entonces por qué atacas a tu familia?

-Itachi: Antes de matar a Shisui, me metió en un genjutsu especial.

-Alastor: Sabes que no te permitiré que termines.

-Itachi: Lo sé.

{Sasuke todavía estaba acurrucado en el suelo, lleno de miedo a causa del Tsukiyomi. No era consciente de la conversación, no del todo. Solo escuchó las palabras de rebelión}

-Alastor: ¿Que has hecho a Sasuke?

-Itachi: Prepararle para que venga a por mí.

-Alastor: Es probable que te salga mal el plan.

-Itachi: No te entiendo.

-Alastor: Si Sasuke escoge el camino de la venganza, será consumido por ella.

[Algo me dice que puedo cambiar las cosas, sin embargo...]

-Itachi: Lo comprendo. Espero que puedas evitarlo, cuida de ellos por favor.

-Alastor: ¿No los vas a matar?

-Itachi: El genjutsu me obliga a huir como renegado, se que una vez que me marche el genjutsu desaparecerá. Sé que si me enfrento a ti, no tendría posibilidad por lo que eso me permite no matarlos y dejarlos en este estado.

-Alastor: Esto es un adiós, espero que nunca tengamos que enfrentarnos.

-Itachi: Eso no se puede saber.

-Alastor: Si tu madre se entera, me daría una paliza y luego a ti.

{Itachi no pudo contener la risa al igual que Alastor. Itachi se marchó en un shunsin de hojas y Alastor usó un Henge para llevar a Sasuke y dejarlo en la puerta del hospital. Al igual que a sus padres. El decidió usar un Henge para evitar llamar demasiadas sospechas, rápidamente, volvió a su apartamento pensando en los futuros sucesos y como actuar de forma correcta.}

[Evitar que Sasuke no se convierta en un Emo vengador, creo que es más fácil obtener los 151 pokemon en una game boy jugando al pokemon rojo y sin cable Link.

Va a ser un largo día... ¿Qué pensará Naruto?]

* * *

/ / / / / /

**Omake por Roy 4: Dulce venganza.**

Seiya: Pobre Alastor

Mako: Que pasa Seiya

Seiya: Es que Alastor perdió (Un momento puede que esta sea mi oportunidad)

Mako: Que perdió que Seiya

Seiya: Sangre, perdió mucha sangre hasta dejar un gran charco

Mako: ¡Que! En serio y en donde esta Alastor

Seiya: Allí es un poco lejos. atiéndalo mientras yo llamo a emergencias

Mako: Allá voy (corre a gran velocidad)

Seiya: ¡Que tengas suerte! (Es mi oportunidad )

{Seiya comienza a correr a la velocidad de la luz y empaca sus cosas y vuelve a ir a la velocidad de la luz a una isla desierta}

Seiya: Por fin soy libre y puedo vivir en paz

Yukiteru: Maestro Seiya

Seiya: Que haces aquí Yukiteru

Yukiteru: Estoy viviendo aquí lejos de Yuno

Seiya: Yo también estoy aquí lejos de Mako

Yukiteru: Al menos no estaré solo en esta isla

{En otra parte de la isla se ve a un grupo de chicas de varias edades}

Lucy: Esta parece estar desierta

Rena: Como podremos vivir

Shion: Yo buscare comida

Mion: Y yo buscare ramas

Miho: Veré en que espacio es habitable para dormir

Caos/Rena: Nosotras ayudaremos también

{Parece que nuestros 2 caballeros no están solos como aparentan }

{{Mientras tanto con Mako y Alastor}}

Mako: Jejeje Tu sangre es deliciosa jejeje

Alastor: Espera puedo cuidarme solo, por favor aléjate de mi. no no Noooooooo

{Al parecer Alastor conoció a una chica de tanta de sus pesadillas}

/

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, para aquellos que tengan quejas sobre el excesivo papel de Alastor, no se preocupen. El capítulo próximo es el momento en el que son genin y poco a poco Naruto tendrá más protagonismo. Para aquellos exigentes, les puedo dar un esquema "prototipo" de lo que tengo pensado y así estéis mas tranquilos:

-C6: Equipo 7

-C7:Arco de wave (puede llegar a ser dos capítulos)

-C8: Inicio de los exámenes de chunin (aquí entra el elemento troll en acción)

Kyubi no apareció mucho en este capítulo, sin embargo tendrá protagonismo y mucha comedia. Ahora mis preguntas para mis lectores:

**-¿Debería tener Kurama una actitud como Jiraiya?**

**-¿Cómo debería de convencer a sasuke para que no tome demasiado el camino Emo?**

**-¿Que pasará entre Anko y el pobre Alastor? mejor dicho... ¿Cuánto van a tardar?**

**y ahora mi pregunta desafío (nivel fácil):**

**¿Quiénes formaran el equipo 7?**

**Nos vemos en este fic en dos semanas (espero)**


	6. capitulo 6: equipo 7

He aquí el sexto capítulo de la familia Fox.

Realmente quiero felicitar a todos los que han logrado participar en la cuestión de la SOPA. estaba con los nervios hasta que al fin, vi superada la barrera de las 100.000 firmas.

Como es de costumbre, hora de responder a las review:

-**Koga**: Para suerte/desgracia de Naruto, seguramente será Hinata.

-**caballerooscuro117**: Planeo inicialmente, que el emparejamiento termine no siendo Harem. Para el tema de la hermana, no le tengo claro un final. Sin embargo si te puedo decir cómo será durante el inicio y gran parte de la historia... solo te puedo decir que en ese ámbito dará mucho, mucho miedo. Tanto o más como Anko pero menos de lo que será Hinata

-**el yo de tu mente**: Acertaste a medias, no te preocupes... ya solo faltan dos capítulos para que aparezca.

-**gabriel021**: el genjutsu, como esta puesto, fue su amigo Shisui.

excepto por tu primera sugerencia (que aun la tengo en duda). Las demás se van a cumplir y espero que sea de tu agrado. Para lo de fem kyubi, habría que tener cuidado con Hinata, ya que tendría que amenazar a un Inoichi para acceder a la Mindscape de Naruto y tener una "pelea de gatas" por su foxy-kun

-**Zafir09**: No se va a salvar Haku y para evitar exceso de tristeza, no será fem.

-**tengu19**: El trauma de Naruto se notará mas durante el examen de chunin.

-**Roy4**: Gracias por tus comentarios y tus aportaciones para que la vida de Naruto sea más "entretenida". No ha tenido que morir nadie para que el equipo 7 correcto sea formado... eso es bueno. No te preocupes, mi narrador se ha cogido el alta dado que Broly está ahora disfrutando de unas maravillosas vacaciones en isla yandere junto con Seiya y Yukki.

Ahora que las review están contestadas, pasemos al capítulo

.

.

* * *

[]Narración principalmente de Alastor

{} Narración 3º persona.

()Pensamiento

**Jutsu**

"Hinata tartamudea prácticamente todo el rato"

"recordad que por ahora, Naruto no puede oír a Kurama a no ser que entre en el Mindscape, esto será así hasta la graduación de genin"

_**Capítulo 6: Equipo 7**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

{Es un nuevo día en Konoha, muy pocos en Konoha saben lo que ha sucedido durante la noche. Un suceso que afectaría severamente a la hoja. Naruto se despertó alegre, había pasado una buena noche. Se levantó de la cama para tomar el desayuno, cuando llego, Alastor ya estaba preparando los alimentos, sin embargo.}

-Alastor: Buenos días.

-Naruto: ¡Un zombi!

-Alastor: Tranquilo, ¡no soy un zombi! No he dormido bien.

{Alastor tenía una cara horrible, se notaban bolsas en los ojos. Resultado de no haber dormido y haber pasado por mucho estrés. }

-Naruto: ¿Que te ha pasado?

-Alastor: Naruto, hoy no vas a clase.

{Naruto se puso a dar saltos de alegría, gritando "bien" y otras cosas. Por otro lado, su padre mantenía una cara seria}

-Alastor: Naruto, nos vamos al hospital.

{Naruto dejó de correr y se preocupó, recordando la actitud de Alastor en la noche anterior y su aspecto actual.}

-Naruto: ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿que pasó ayer?

[Esto va a ser difícil de explicar]

-Alastor: Naruto, ayer... llegué tarde. Itachi mato a todo el clan Uchiha, solo pude sacar a Mikoto, Fugaku y Sasuke. Sin embargo no sé si los padres de Sasuke están bien.

-Naruto: No... {lagrimas} ¡No puede ser!

-Kurama: **Gaki..**

{El pelo plata abraza al joven Naruto}

-Alastor: Debemos ser fuertes Naruto, tenemos que apoyar a Sasuke en estos momentos. Así que intenta poner una sonrisa ¿De acuerdo?

-Naruto: Si

.

* * *

{Naruto y Alastor caminaban directos al hospital mientras algunos vecinos cuchicheaban el rumor de los sucesos de la masacre del gran clan Uchiha. Interiormente estaba molesto, había logrado convencer a los padres de Sasuke de echarse atrás en los planes y sin embargo el resto del clan seguía con la ambición del golpe de estado. Era evidente que la forma para evitar una guerra civil y no dañar la imagen de los Uchiha era con este método pero obviamente había mucho mas detrás de estas acciones.

Tras avanzar media villa, llegaron al hospital de Konoha. }

-Alastor: Buenos días señorita, ¿Podría indicarme la habitación de Sasuke Uchiha?

{La enfermera vio de quien se trataban las personas, el chico kyubi y la persona que lo adopto. Según su punto de vista, ambos eran un par de demonios indeseables.}

-Enfermera: ¿Para que intentéis terminar el trabajo del traidor? Ni loca, malditos demonios.

{Esta forma de hablar, entristeció a Naruto. Sin embargo, esto no quedaría así.

Alastor empezó a emitir una intención brutal de asesinato aunque todo ello con una bonita y tenebrosa sonrisa}

-Alastor: no me gusta repetirme enfermera-san. ¿Podría responder a mi pregunta?

-Naruto: (Creo que Anko y Mikoto le están influenciando)

-Kurama: **Ja,ja,ja me encanta su actitud... venga ototo ¡Quema el hospital!**

-Enfermera: {aterrada} Por supuesto, la habitación 307.

-Alastor: Así me gusta, muchas gracias... ¿Cómo es el estado de Fugaku y Mikoto?

-Enfermera: Presentaban daños serios, se recuperaran pero estarán en coma durante mucho tiempo.

-Alastor: Lamento escuchar eso. Naruto, vámonos... Sasuke necesita nuestro apoyo.

{ambos miembros de la familia Fox parten rumbo a la habitación del Uchiha, sin embargo mientras marchaban Alastor dio una última mirada hacia la enfermera, el pelo plata centro su aura asesina en ella, la enfermera tembló de miedo y le pareció ver la imagen de un dragón. }

-Enfermera: (Son... monstruos)

.

* * *

{{Habitación 307}}

{En la cama del hospital estaba un Sasuke semi inconsciente, al no haber sufrido heridas, no tenía puesto ningún vendaje.}

* * *

{Sasuke (sueño)}:

-Sasuke: ¿Por qué aniki?

-Itachi: Para poner a prueba mis habilidades.

-Sasuke: ¿Has matado a papa y mama para ponerte a prueba?

-Itachi: No solo a ellos, también al resto del clan.

-Sasuke: No es posible.

-Itachi: **Tsukiyomi**

{Sasuke cae en el genjutsu del Tsukiyomi y ve varias veces los actos cometidos por Itachi. Al terminar, el niño estaba llorando y aterrado}

-Sasuke: ¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero morir!

-Itachi: Estúpido hermano pequeño, ódiame, hazte fuerte y sobrevive... cuando tengas estos ojos ven a por mí.

{Sasuke cayó al suelo, pero aun seguía un poco consciente, no pudo distinguir a la persona que entró. sin embargo, pudo escuchar palabras como golpe de estado}

{{fin del sueño}}

.

* * *

{Sasuke se despertó de la cama agitado y lleno de sudor, en su mente estaba rezando para que todo hubiera sido un sueño.}

-Alastor: Veo que has despertado.

-Naruto: Sasuke, ¿estás bien?

{sasuke se da cuenta de que está en un hospital, pudo ver a su amigo y al padre de este sentados en una silla. Se les veía preocupados, esto demostraba que no fue un mal sueño.}

-Sasuke: Todos... están... muertos.

{Las lágrimas fluían por sus ojos, Naruto no podía permitir que su amigo sufriera}

-Naruto: ¡Mikoto y Fugaku están vivos!

{Un atisbo pequeño de felicidad se veía en la cara del muchacho}

-Alastor: Sin embargo, están en coma, no sabemos cuándo despertaran.

-Sasuke: ¿Puedo verlos?

-Alastor: Todavía no, están en cuidados intensivos y necesitas descansar.

-Sasuke: No debo descansar, tengo que matar a Itachi...¡ Tengo que vengar a mi clan!

[Ni hablar, no pienso dejar que el Emo Uchiha entren en escena]

{Alastor dio una bofetada a Sasuke, Naruto se sorprendió}

-Naruto: ¿Pero qué haces?

-Alastor: ¡Escúchame bien Sasuke! No debes dejarte llevar a la venganza, una vez que empiezas no podrás salir. ¡Te consumirá y te convertirás en lo que odias!

-Sasuke: ¡Cállate! Tu no estabas allí.

-Alastor: ¡Si no fuera por mí, tus padres estarían muertos!

{Sasuke recordó la otra figura en la sala y las palabras confusas que escuchó}

-Sasuke: ¿Tu los salvaste? ¿Que estabas hablando con Itachi? ¡Dímelo por favor!

-Alastor: Todo a su tiempo Sasuke, todo a su tiempo.

-Naruto: Ten esperanza, tus padres despertaran, estoy seguro-ttebayo.

{Las lágrimas de Sasuke iban con más fuerza}

-Sasuke: No debo llorar...

-Alastor: Esta bien llorar... incluso para un Uchiha.

{Sasuke agarró con fuerza a Naruto y Alastor derramando mas lágrimas, Naruto tampoco podía contener sus lágrimas, todos estaban tristes.}

-Naruto: Esta bien Sasuke, estamos aquí.

-Sasuke: Debo encontrar a Itachi y llevarlo a la justicia.

[Al menos es un avance]

.

.

* * *

{Decir que fue fácil el paso de los años, sería para darle una patada en las joyas reales. La idea de convertirse en un Emo vengador por parte de Sasuke fue eliminada por Alastor y Naruto, aunque algún rastro de idiotez sí que se le quedó. Casi siempre después de la escuela, permitían a Sasuke entrenar en la parte física y aunque Sasuke se quejara por querer las técnicas, tuvo que aguantarse. Sin embargo, en cumpleaños y celebraciones similares, le enseñaban alguna técnica.

Tras los entrenamientos, casi siempre acompañaban al Uchiha al hospital para ver el estado de los padres de Sasuke. Seguramente, el coma duraría muchos años y los efectos de quedarse en la cama serían malos. Sin embargo, gracias a los especialistas, lograron dejar en un estado de hibernación... de tal forma que los músculos no se atrofiarían. Para cuando despertaran, notarían como mucho el desgaste de haber estado un mes, algo que se podía recuperar sin mucha dificultad.

El último año de la academia, Naruto comenzó a entrenar en el poder de Kyubi, sin embargo hubo algo que sorprendió tanto padre e hijo. Al parecer Kurama tenía el contrato de convocatoria de zorros y había decidido que Naruto era el adecuado para ser el primer invocador oficial. También le dijo a Naruto que cuando estaría preparado le ayudaría con las artes del senjutsu Kitsune, Alastor se sentía orgulloso sin embargo, se planteaba si eso provocaría repercusiones respecto al contrato de los sapos... aunque realmente, molan mas los zorros. Una cosa que no se había puesto a pensar era en los aspectos físicos que provocaba el senjutsu, aunque eso sería algo que no tendría que preocuparse, al menos de momento.

El negocio del ramen iba a las mil maravillas, para que Sasuke estuviera mas abierto a las personas... estuvieron varias semanas desarrollando lo que se conoce "ramen Uchiha" el cual contenía jugo de tomate para contentar el paladar de Sasuke. realmente esa receta fue un dolor de cabeza.

Por otro lado, Alastor nunca se fijó en las calificaciones de Naruto. Con lo que le enseñaba fuera del aula, era evidente que saldría de la academia con un rango de chunin medio... esa motivación hizo que Alastor prosiguiera con su entrenamiento secreto aunque ese entrenamiento fue interrumpido en repetidas ocasiones por cierta princesa serpiente.

Resulta que tanto Fox y Mitarashi proseguían con sus apuestas, casi se había vuelto un hábito. Había ocasiones en las que uno juraría en que uno de ellos se dejaba ganar a posta, como si las apuestas fueran simples excusas para estar más tiempo juntos... aunque muchas de las veces lo hacían por un pique tremendo.

Una de las veces en las que se arrepentiría el varón, cuatro meses antes de la graduación de Naruto, se formó la apuesta absurda de trabajar gratis para el otro durante una semana. Obviamente, Anko gano utilizando "sus trucos" y en ese momento lamentando su derrota, Alastor interiormente se animo a si mismo diciéndose "al menos no he apostado por ser esclavo" o "solo es trabajar gratis una semana"

Sin embargo, al despertar, recordó cual era la profesión de la señorita Anko: I&T, también conocido como tortura e interrogatorio. Algo realmente molesto, sin embargo daría su mejor esfuerzo. La mayor sorpresa fue para Anko, tenían a un Iwa shinobi que no soltaba prenda alguna y eso que había aplicado muchos genjutsu y torturas físicas, claramente Anko no se había encargado todavía de él, sin embargo encargó a Alastor intentar conseguir la tarea que no había sido completada por Ibiki.

Anko no podía parar de reír pensando en lo mal que lo haría Alastor, ella sabía que era un civil que le apasionaba el taijutsu, teniendo un nivel que rivalizaba con Gai... sin embargo, cuando Alastor salió de la sala de interrogatorio con un papel... las risas cesaron. En la hoja estaba toda la información que precisaban, Anko entro rápidamente para ver la obra que había dejado su "amigo" , quería ver la masacre que ocasiono para que el shinobi hablase. Sin embargo, no encontró ninguna macha nueva de sangre, en su lugar podía ver en una esquina a una persona rota mentalmente con lo que parecía pis a su alrededor suplicando "quiero ir con mi mama"

Cuando Anko pregunto que había hecho, el joven simplemente respondió: "no soy bueno en genjutsu sin embargo, vosotros intentasteis asustarle con sus mayores miedos... pero el está entrenado para ello, yo simplemente le mostré algo que hacía empequeñecer sus mayores temores... nada mejor para sacar información que un poco de instinto asesino y una horrible visión que no había presenciado antes."

Decir que Anko no se sorprendió, fue como decir que Kakashi odiaba los libros de Jiraiya. Esta nueva faceta que vio la hebi-hime, fue probablemente la que marcó definitivamente a Alastor como su objetivo. Tal vez podían tener diferencias culinarias enfrentadas, pero eso tendría solución con el tiempo. Además Anko tenía al pequeño Naruto en estima, cosa que mejoraría todavía más. Para más presión para el padre fox, tuvo la amable intención de invitar a Anko a su casa, muchas veces la señorita de las serpientes bromeaba a Alastor con lo que pasó aquel día durante su primera apuesta. Para ser cortes, Alastor preparó en casa un platillo de Dango. El no quería admitirlo pero sentía algo por Anko y para preparar esa comida estuvo practicando durante una semana utilizando una cantidad exagerada de Kage bunshin.

Un mes antes de la graduación, tras probar el plato de Dango... oficialmente Anko decidió no dejar escapar al pobre hombre. Al final se declararon mutuamente, muchos de los conocidos ya lo veían venir. Otros decían que teniendo en cuenta como era Anko, ya habían tardado mucho. Naruto estaba feliz de que Alastor saliera con alguien , aunque tenía un poco de miedo de que Anko probablemente se convierta en su futura kaa-san. }

.

* * *

{{Día de la graduación, compuesto familia Fox}}

-Alastor: ¡Arriba todo el mundo!

{Fue un pequeño grito, no era a alto volumen, pero lo ejecutó el los oídos de sus destinatarios. Estos se despertaron intentando gritar, sin embargo no pudieron. El mayor de 19 años utilizó sus manos para evitar que dieran un grito}

-Naruto/Sasuke: ¡Ughhh! (traducción: pequeño ruido de intento de grito frustrado debido a tapar la boca)

-Alastor: No hagáis ruido, puede despertar.

{el par de jóvenes de ahora trece años lograron quitarse las manos de Alastor que obstaculizaban su medio para hablar y quejarse. Ambos jóvenes captaron el mensaje y empezaron a hablar a un nivel bastante bajo}

-Sasuke: ¿Por qué nos despiertas así? Nos puedes matar del susto.

{Si, el Uchiha solía quedarse de vez en cuando en casa de Alastor y Naruto, estar solo en una casa muy grande no mola nada y eso provocaría que su modo Emo creciera.

Por suerte, este hecho no lo sabía Hinata. Alastor le pidió a su hijo que no dijera nada y Sasuke entendía el motivo de Hinata, es mas agradecía que ocultara el segundo motivo de que Sasuke se "refugiara" en esa casa. Si las personas en Konoha se enteran de que el último niño Uchiha leal dormía en esa zona, su último refugio contra su temor sería inutilizado.}

-Naruto: No entiendo porque no podemos hablar alto, estamos en casa-ttebayo.

-Alastor: ¿Acaso quieres despertarla? Sabes que eso es malo para todos.

{El par de muchachos tragó saliva, en las últimas semanas, Anko solía quedarse en la casa y no porque estaba borracha. Poco después de la declaración, Sasuke y Naruto entraron para ver a Alastor y darle un desayuno por su cumpleaños... sin embargo, Anko se había enterado que era su cumpleaños. Resulta que Alastor al despertar se había olvidado de la declaración que tuvieron hace poco y mientras despertaba ,pudo ver a Anko mientras ella se preparaba para dar su "regalo". Al verla, Alastor tuvo la misma reacción de la primera vez que sucedió este tipo de escena pero a un nivel superior.

Cuando Sasuke y Naruto entraron para ver que sucedía, Naruto tuvo esa terrible escena otra vez, solo que en esta ocasión había más sangre, Anko tenía puesta menos ropa mientras lamía la sangre y Sasuke estaba al lado gritando como una chica. Poco después descubrieron que gran parte de las veces, despertarla era una mala decisión.}

-Naruto: Tou-san eres fuerte... ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

-Alastor: Hijo, da igual cuán grande sea tu poder, nunca... nunca jamás enojes a una chica... sobre todo si estas saliendo con esa chica o tiene sentimientos hacia ti. Casi preferiría que Aniki fuera liberado y acabara el trabajo de hace trece años.

**-Kurama: Todavía estamos a tiempo, venga rompe ese sello sobrinito.**

-Sasuke: (estoy jodido)

{Alastor pudo ver la cara de Sasuke y comprendió que el chico se había dado cuenta de la situación}

-Alastor: De todas formas, hoy es vuestro gran día. Recordad que estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros dos y que espero que saquéis buenas calificaciones-ttebayo.

-Naruto: Seguro que pasamos-ttebayo.

-Sasuke: (desde que Naruto le pego el tic verbal, parecen realmente familia) Sera fácil.

-Naruto: Seguro que nos ponen en el mismo equipo.

-Alastor: Espero que así sea.

[maldita sea, no va a poder ser. Naruto no será el último muerto y por tanto no formaran equipo. tal vez haya metido la pata.]

{Naruto y sasuke salen por la puerta con el almuerzo, sin embargo Naruto mira con malicia a su padre y cierra la puerta con fuerza. Esto provoca un gemido/rugido. La puerta del dormitorio se abre lentamente con el sonido de un chirrido y se ven unos ojos brillantes con un aura asesina. Alastor solo pudo derramar lágrimas de terror}

-Alastor: Anko-hime, yo no he sido, te lo juro... por favor no me hagas daño.

{Se podía oír una risa siniestra, de la puerta salieron varias serpientes que parecían tener la función de cuerda. Estas ataron a Alastor y lo comenzaron a llevar con fuerza a la habitación}

-Alastor: ¡No por favor, todavía es muy temprano, déjame, te lo suplico-ttebayo!

{El cuerpo de un doblegado Alastor entro en la habitación, la puerta de cerró a un ritmo vertiginoso. Solo se pudo escuchar una risa maléfica}

.

* * *

{{Calles de Konoha}}

-Sasuke: ¿no crees que te has pasado?

-Naruto: ¿A qué te refieres?

{Naruto tenía una cara de inocencia, como si no hubiera echo nada malo}

-Sasuke: No se... tal vez hacer ruido a propósito al cerrar la puerta.

-Naruto: ¡Qué va! Seguro que luego me lo agradece.

-sasuke: ¿Esto es una venganza por su entrenamiento?

-Naruto: ...

-Sasuke: Ese silencio no ayuda.

-Naruto: No me arrepiento de nada

**-Kurama: Por fin mi sobrino aprende las artes de la maldad, estoy tan orgulloso. Se nota que soy una buena influencia**

-Sasuke: Seguramente te duplicara el entrenamiento.

-Naruto: Lo dudo mucho, una vez que seamos genin estaremos entrenando con un sensei... lo que significa que recibiremos menos entrenamientos.

-Sasuke: Deberías estar contento de que te entrene.

-Naruto: ¿Así que debería estar contento? No lo niego, pero dime... si tou-san fuera un shinobi y el sería nuestro sensei... significaría que nos entrenaría las 24 horas del día.

{Sasuke se detuvo ante esa frase, recordaba el día en el que le permitieron entrenar, al menos en la parte física... el no los había visto entrenar antes, pero fue ver la habilidad de Alastor contra Gai y supo que se haría muy fuerte. Naruto en su malvada intención le dijo a Sasuke que Alastor era un profesor amable y que sus lecciones eran muy suaves. El pobre de Sasuke se lo creyó, Naruto recuerda la cara que puso cuando el Uchiha conoció el infierno a tal punto que casi no quería salir de casa.}

-Sasuke: Creo que es hora de cambiar de sensei...

-Naruto: Ya falta poco para llegar a la academia.

-Sasuke: Menos mal que es el último día... un momento, ¿Notas un temblor?

-Naruto: Es cierto, maldición, pensaba que hoy no sucedería otra vez.

-sasuke: Hay que acelerar, maldición ya estan aquí.

{Detrás de ellos, estaba una gran concentración de chicas con corazones en los ojos}

-Chicas: ¡Sasuke-kun!

-Naruto/Sasuke: ¡Fangirls!

{En efecto, desde hace un tiempo, Sasuke conoció la amenaza que Alastor le dijo aquella vez en el parque cuando las familias se conocieron. Fangirls, el elemento más terrorífico que el papeleo.

Naruto y Sasuke corrieron por su vida, a pesar del entrenamiento masivo, las fangirls podían igualar esa súper velocidad. El cómo era posible, era un misterio, por eso son tan peligrosas. Aprovechando un callejón, Naruto ejecutó un par de Kage bunshin y uno de los clones hizo un Henge de Sasuke. Los clones salieron del callejón para ser el cebo de las chicas y así los originales pudieran salir intactos.}

-Sasuke: Menos mal que te enseñaron esa técnica.

-Naruto: Tou san me la enseñó por que el Henge normal me es imposible de hacer debido a mis reservas de chakra, además esta técnica tiene muchas utilidades.

-Sasuke: Es verdad, pero mejor apresurémonos antes de que descubran que eran unos clones.

.

* * *

{{Academia shinobi}}

{Todos los alumnos estaban en el aula para realizar su examen, con el obtendrían su protector de frente con el símbolo de Konoha. dándoles así el status oficial de shinobi con el rango de genin. Legalmente, también son considerados adultos.

Una gran parte de los alumnos de este año, son miembros de los clanes de Konoha en gran parte y una pequeña porción de civiles. De los miembros de los clanes, contamos con el durmiente Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka jugaba con su perro fiel Akamaru, Choji estaba comiendo de su bolsa de patatas, Shino estaba tranquilamente ¿hablando con sus insectos? ... luego teníamos al inseparable grupo formado por Hinata Hyuga , Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki Fox. Por último podíamos destacar a Sakura Haruno, hija de unos comerciantes de los cuales su madre tenía asiento en el consejo e Ino Yamanaka planeando con Sakura la forma de acercarse a Sasuke y alejarla de Hinata.

Aunque Hinata no estaba enamorada de Sasuke, muchas fangirls pensaban lo contrario y la veían como un amenaza.}

**-Hinata (inner): (Podéis quedaros con Sasuke, pero nadie me quita mi foxy-kun!)**

{Si, Hinata sigue siendo la misma chica un poco tímida. Sin embargo, con la influencia de Anko durante estos años, se ha formado una personalidad interna bastante preocupante.}

-Iruka: Bueno chicos, hoy es el examen que tanto habéis estado esperando.

{La clase hacía caso omiso al profesor, una vena de mal humor se formó en su frente mientras realizaba su jutsu firma: Big head no jutsu}

-Iruka: ¡Prestad atención!

{La clase dejó de hacer lo que hacían y prestaron atención}

-Iruka: Muy bien, comenzaremos con la parte de lanzamiento de shuriken, voy a pasar lista...

-Naruto: Buena suerte, Hinata-chan.

{Mientras agarra el hombro de Hinata}

-Hinata: Gr-gracias Na-Naruto-kun. (Como me gustaría decir lo que siento)

**-Hinata (inner): Menos hablar y mas acción. Agarra a Naruto-kun y no lo sueltes nunca**

-Hinata: (Pe-pero)

{Hinata se estaba poniendo roja con sus propios pensamientos}

**-Hinata (Inner): Y cuando lo tengas, quítale todo y empieza con eso {empezaba a babear la mentalidad interna alternativa} ... luego con aquello y... Aghh ¡quiero agárralo!**

{Si, las sesiones de Anko habían creado una nueva faceta que por suerte solo habita en la mente de Hinata.

Todos los alumnos salieron felices, habían pasado sus diademas y ahora eran oficialmente genin. Pero sobre todo, había tres nuevos genin especialmente felices... Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto, su planificación parecía haber funcionado. Los tres nuevos genin sabían de sus propias capacidades y sin embargo como querían seguir en el mismo equipo, tuvieron que hacer ciertas cosas.}

-Sasuke: Ya es oficial, estamos shinobi.

-Naruto: Ahora podremos hacer misiones increíbles.

-Hinata: Si.

**-Hinata (inner): Como Naruto este en mi quipo, puede que lo tome en las misiones ku,ku,ku.**

{Hinata se puso roja por la declaración de su contraparte}

-Naruto: Entonces mañana es la selección de equipos, espero que todo salga según lo esperado.

-Sasuke: Ha sido mi plan, no puede fallar... después de todo soy un ...

{se ve como Naruto da un golpe en la cabeza de Sasuke}

-Naruto: Recuerda lo que tou-san dijo.

-Sasuke: Ya lo sé, pero es difícil.

.

* * *

{{Esa misma noche}}

[Diablos, ¿Dónde narices esta Naruto? El debería haber vuelto hace horas. Hoy era su examen de genin... no puede ser, su habilidad es de chunin es imposible que no haya aprobado. ¿Tal vez esté sucediendo lo de Mizuki de otra forma?]

{Se oyen golpes en la puerta, al abrir se encuentra con Yugao Uzuki}

-Alastor: Yugao-san, ¿A que se debe esta visita?

[Esa cara que tiene, no me dice nada bueno]

-Yugao: ¡Naruto ha robado el pergamino prohibido!

{Alastor se quedó de piedra}

-Alastor: Eso no es posible, Naruto ha tenido que aprobar el examen de genin... no hay motivos para que Naruto quisiera robar el pergamino. Ese maldito Mizuki, tiene que haber sido él.

-Yugao: ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Alastor: Ese maldito de Mizuki, le he visto en ocasiones. Nunca le agradó Naruto y las pocas veces que les vi en la academia, no le enseñaba bien en absoluto. Seguramente, le habrá dicho alguna artimaña.

-Yugao: Eso es una acusación seria, recuerda que eres solo un civil.

-Alastor: Estoy arto de que siempre me digan esa estúpida cosa de que soy un civil, como si fuera algo malo... ¿sabes qué? Voy a buscar a mi hijo y sacar la verdad a la luz.

-Yugao: Esto es una operación oficial, puede que estés saliendo con Anko sin embargo, no tienes autorización para.

{Yugao retrocedió un paso, Alastor mostró una cantidad inhumana de instinto asesino y energía.}

-Alastor: Nada ni nadie me dice lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, en estos momentos mi familia me necesita, así que apártate o te quitaré del camino.

{Yugao se hizo a un lado en señal de rendición}

[Aguanta Naruto, voy para allá... no hagas ninguna estupidez]

{Alastor cargó a una alta velocidad, equivalente a la de cierto loco por el taijutsu y las llamas de la juventud}

-Yugao: ( Anko, ¿Con quién narices estas saliendo? Este hombre no es ni de lejos un simple civil... creo que ya sé porque te gusta, da un poco de miedo)

* * *

{{Bosque de la muerte}}

-Naruto: ¡Si tocas a Iruka sensei, acabaré contigo!

{Mizuki no podía parar de reír, con una simple artimaña había convencido de que Naruto robase el pergamino prohibido. sin embargo Iruka, había llegado a tiempo para evitar que el traidor adquiriera el pergamino.

Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, matar al demonio y a Iruka , por último inventarse una historia para quedar como un héroe.}

-Mizuki: Me sorprende que lo protejas, después de todo. El te debe odiar. todo el pueblo de odia y ¿sabes por qué?

-Iruka: No lo digas, ¡Esta prohibido!

-Mizuki: el yondaime no pudo matar al zorro de nueve colas, el selló con su último aliento al demonio en un recién nacido...tú. ¡Tú eres el nueve colas.! ¡Tu eres un monstruo!

{Mizuki no paraba de sonreír mientras Iruka pensaba en lo afectado que estaría Naruto por esa revelación, sin embargo Naruto no parecía afectado y eso preocupaba aun mas}

-Mizuki: ¿Sorprendido?

-Iruka: Naruto...

-Naruto: ... ya lo sabía.

-Iruka/Mizuki: ¿Qué?

-Naruto: Cuando tou-san me adoptó, me contó toda la verdad y ¿sabéis que?

{Mizuki estaba furioso, no pensaba que esto era posible}

-Naruto: soy Naruto Uzumaki Fox y soy el sobrino de Kyubi y no podría estar más orgulloso por ello.

**-Kyubi: Me alagan esa palabras gaki.**

-Mizuki: ¡Entonces eres un demonio! ¡Vais a morir!

-Naruto: **¡Tajuu Kage bunshin!**

{Cientos de clones aparecieron para dar una golpiza al traidor de Mizuki, después de eso... el Naruto real se mostró delante de Iruka. Naruto estaba sonriente e Iruka confuso}

-Naruto: Sensei, ¿Estas bien?

-Iruka: Gracias Naruto, me recuperaré... ¿Por que has dicho eso?

-Naruto:¿El qué?

-Iruka: Lo de Kyubi.

-Naruto: (¿pensara que ahora soy un demonio?) Yo...

-Alastor: Kyubi es mi hermano mayor.

-Naruto/Iruka: Tou-san / ¿Alastor?

-Alastor: Estoy muy orgulloso de cómo has luchado Naruto-ttebayo.

-Naruto; ¿Desde cuándo estabas aquí?

-Alastor: Solo un rato, pero te vi con esa determinación y pensé que era mejor dejarte actuar.

-Iruka: ¡Irresponsable, Naruto podría haber muerto!

-Naruto: ( Iruka-sensei)

-Alastor: No pasa nada, estaba preparado por si acaso... de todas formas, hay que tratar esa herida tuya.

-Naruto: ¿Estas enfadado por lo que he hecho?

-Alastor: Un poco, sin embargo lo hiciste pensando que era lo correcto. La culpa es de Mizuki, además tus acciones para corregir el error han sido suficiente para que no este enojado.

-Iruka: Quien iba a decir, casi tenemos la misma edad y pareces ser mas adulto que yo.

[técnicamente, debería estar cerca de la crisis de los cuarenta.. maldita sea la reencarnación o lo que sea que me pasó]

-Alastor: A veces la vida puede enseñar muchas cosas.

-Iruka: ¿Por qué ha dicho que Kyubi es su tío?

-Naruto: Yo...

-Alastor: No pasa nada Naruto, ya te dije que podías decirlo una vez que estuvieras preparado y ya es el momento... kyubi es su tío por que... yo soy el hermano pequeño de kyubi.

-Iruka: ¡¿Qué?!

-Alastor: Es una larga historia, sin embargo los ambu deberían llegar de un momento a otro. Naruto, nos vamos.

-Naruto: Si, tou-san.

-Iruka: ¡Naruto!

-Naruto: ¿Si?

-Iruka: Recuerda la selección de equipos y... gracias.

{Naruto e Iruka sonríen mientras comenzaba a amanecer, sin embargo el único que se dio cuenta era Alastor.}

-Alastor: Naruto, te recomiendo que descanses un poco... solo faltan tres horas y media para la selección de equipos.

{Tanto Iruka Naruto se quedaron en blanco}

-Naruto: ¡No quiero parecer cansado en la selección-ttebayo!

-Iruka: ¡Tengo que preparar las cosas!

{Los ojos de Alastor se iluminaron con maldad, una idea malévola se pasó por su mente}

-Alastor: No te preocupes Naruto, podrás estar a tiempo para la selección y podrás descansar rápidamente.

-Naruto: ¿Cómo?

{Una sonrisa maléfica, cortesía de Anko y mucho Anime surgió del padre loco.}

-Alastor: Hora de dormir.

{La mandíbula de Iruka cayó por el suelo, como si fuera algo normal. Alastor realizó un golpe en el cuello de Naruto dejándole inconsciente en el acto.}

-Iruka: ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Estás loco?

-Alastor: Un poco si, voy a llevar a Naruto al aula... así estará a tiempo para la selección. Es más, será el primero en llegar {insertar risas}.

-Iruka: (Esto me supera, tal vez necesite unas vacaciones)

.

.

* * *

{{Academia shinobi, momentos previos a la selección de equipos}}

{Algunos de los alumnos fueron llegando al aula, sin embargo hubo dos que se apresuraron. Eran Sasuke e Hinata, habían quedado con Naruto para ir juntos a tomar algo para desayunar y marchar a la selección. Sin embargo al no aparecer nadie por casa, decidieron ir rápidamente al aula. Sin embargo no se esperaban lo que había en el lugar: Un Naruto dormido... indefenso.}

-Sasuke: ¿Pero que hace ahí durmiendo?

-Hinata: No lo se... ¿Deberíamos despertarle?

**-Hinata (inner) : ¿Despertarle? ¡NO! noquea a Sasuke, coge a Naruto y huye con él... nadie podrá detenernos.**

-Hinata: (Pero hay muchos guardias)

**-Hinata (inner): Es verdad... un momento, ¿no niegas la idea? Ku, ku, ku... ya te estoy influenciando.**

-Sasuke: Tal vez, lo dejamos dormir hasta que venga el sensei.

-Hinata: Si.

**-Hinata (inner): Al menos podré verlo dormir... ¡es tan mono!**

{{Minutos más tarde}}

{Ya habían aparecido casi todos los alumnos, sin embargo un gran ruido empezó a surgir, como si de una competición se tratase, Ino y Sakura luchaban por quien entraba primero.}

-Sakura: ¡Toma esa, he llegado primero!

-Ino: No, he sido yo.

{tras una breve discusión absurda de quien llegó primero, las dos fueron a donde Sasuke. Que en estos momentos estaba sentado en medio de Hinata (A su derecha) y Naruto (a su izquierda)}

-Sakura: ¡Apartaros de esos asientos, queremos estar con nuestro Sasuke-kun!

-Ino: ¡Eso! Apártate Hinata-baka y... ¡despierta vago!

{Los ruidos estaban empezando a afectar a Naruto, entonces empezó a murmurar de forma inconsciente}

-Naruto: Quiero mas... Hinata-chan.

{Las palabras de Naruto, tendrán serias repercusiones. En realidad, Naruto estaba soñando que Hinata había aprendido a cocinar Ramen y le estaba pidiendo más alimento. Sin embargo, para algunas mentes... pensaban en otras cosas. Dejando a una Hinata muy roja y a dos fangirls impactadas}

-Ino/Sakura: ¿¡Qué!?

{Todos los alumnos se taparon los oídos, cualquiera diría que tienen la línea de sangre para que sus voces fueran armas mortales. Este chirrido despertó a Naruto de golpe, con un grito}

-Naruto: ¡¿Dónde estoy?!... ¿Hinata, Sasuke?... ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Sasuke: Te encontramos aquí.

-Naruto: Tou-san debía dejarme inconsciente y traerme aquí..

-Ino: No se de que hablas, pero marcharos de aquí... queremos estar con sasuke-kun.

{Kiba no pudo aguantar más}

-Kiba: ¿Que tiene el que no tengamos nosotros? ¡Todas quieren ir a por Sasuke!

{Kiba se puso de cuclillas encima de la mesa delante de Sasuke, mirándole fijamente. Sin embargo un par de chicos que estaban hablando, se movió un poco más de la cuenta. Provocando que Kiba perdiese el equilibrio y besándose por accidente con Sasuke. Esto provocó nuevas reacciones, Naruto al igual que muchos casi no podía mantener la risa apagada. Sakura e Ino al igual que otras fangirls estaban hechas un hervidero y rápidamente dieron una paliza al pobre Inuzuka y para el caso más grave, algunas fangirls fantasearon con la escena que habían visto. Por suerte, Iruka llegó a tiempo para calmar la situación con su jutsu de cabeza gigante.}

-Iruka: Primeramente, felicitaciones a todos por aprobar. Voy a comenzar con la asignación de equipos. Equipo 1:

* * *

{{...}}

-Iruka: Equipo 7, Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki. Su sensei será Kakashi Hatake.

{Esto provocó la mala reacción de muchas fangirls, en cambio los tres genin del equipo siete no parecían sorprendidos, solo tenían una ligera sonrisa}

-Sakura: ¿Por qué están esos dos con sasuke-kun? ¡No es justo!

-Iruka: Los equipos están hechos de forma equilibrada, además el equipo siete siempre suele firmarse con el novato del año, el peor alumno y la mejor Kunoichi de la promoción.

-Sakura: Entonces yo debería estar con sasuke-kun, soy la número 1.

-Iruka: Siento decirte esto, pero Hinata te superó en el examen. Así que deja de quejarte. (aunque no se por qué Naruto es el peor de clase, sin embargo no le ha afectado decir que es el por y esta sonriendo... ¿será que? je, muy inteligente Naruto.)

Como iba diciendo, equipo 8: Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, y Shino aburame. Vuestra sensei será Kurenai Yuhi.

-Sakura: ¿Por qué me tiene que tocar con el chico perro?

-Iruka: ¡Que te calles o te expulso!

{Por fin, Sakura desistió}

-Iruka: Como el equipo nueve sigue en activo, equipo 10: Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame e Ino Yamanaka. vuestro sensei será Asuma Sarutobi. Eso es todo, los sensei se pasaran para recogerlos.

{Poco a poco los nuevos maestros recogieron a sus alumnos, sin embargo... tras unas horas el equipo siete seguía esperando a su sensei. Naruto había colocado un borrador en la puerta en venganza por la tardanza y había apostado con sasuke que el "tonto del sensei" caería en la trampa. Tras una larga espera, Kakashi entró por la puerta y cayendo den lleno en la trampa}

-Naruto: {Risas} Te lo tienes merecido por llegar tarde. {risas}

-Kakashi: Mi primera reacción... es que os odio. Os espero en la azotea.

* * *

{Kakashi desapareció en un shunsin de hojas. Se iba a disponer a leer su maravilloso libro cuando al poco tiempo, la puerta se abrió}

-Kakashi: (Que rápido han llegado) Bueno, ahora que estamos todos. ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos? Gustos, aficiones, sueños para el futuro...

-Sasuke: Ya que eres nuestro sensei ¿Qué tal si empiezas tu?

-Kakashi: Me llamo Kakashi Hatake, tengo algunas cosas me gustan y otras que me desagradan. ¿Sueños para el futuro?... sois muy jóvenes para saberlo.

-Hinata/Sasuke/Naruto: ¡Solo has dicho tu nombre!

-Kakashi: Calmaros un poco, bueno... qué tal si prosigue la señorita.

-Hinata: Me llamo Hinata Hyuga, me gustan los bollos de canela. Pasar tiempo con Sasuke y Naruto-kun {mira a Naruto totalmente roja}... y la formación. No me gustan los pervertidos y que exijan a las personas por encima de sus poibilidades. Mi sueño para el futuro es quitar el sello del pájaro enjaulado y estar con una persona {mirando a Naruto}

**-Hinata (inner): Foxy-kun sera mio y solo mio**

-Kakashi: (Genial, una enamorada tímida) Tu turno, chico del pelo pato.

{Sasuke tuvo una marca de enfado por el comentario}

-Sasuke: Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, me gusta la formación, el jugo de tomate y pasar tiempo con mis amigos. No me gustan los traidores y las fangirls {escalofríos} Mi sueño no, mi objetivo es restaurar mi clan y traer cierta persona ante la justicia.

-Kakashi: (perfecto, un semi vengador... al menos no parece muy Emo.) Ahora queda el bigotes.

-Naruto: Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Fox, me gusta el ramen, pasar tiempo con mis amigos, la formación con Alastor tou-san y kyu-oujisan. No me gustan las personas que juzgan sin conocer. Mi sueño para el futuro es ser el próximo Hokage y así todos me reconocerán-ttebayo .

-Kakashi: (¿Kyu-ojuisan? ¿Acaso habla con el demonio? ¿Tou-san? Es verdad, Naruto fue adoptado aunque no sé por qué me suena ese nombre) Bueno, de todas formas. Mañana tendremos el examen real de genin. Venid mañana a las siete y media en el campo de entrenamiento siete y os sugiero que no toméis desayuno... podrías vomitar.

{Y así Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo}

-Sasuke: Bueno, tal vez debamos prepararnos para mañana.

-Hinata: Si, no podemos fallar.

-Naruto: Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a cenar a mi casa para planificarlo de mañana y celebrar que estamos en el mismo equipo..

-Sasuke: Naruto no da buenas ideas ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Naruto?

-Naruto: ¿Qué dices Sasuke-teme?

-Sasuke: Nada, dobe.

{Ambos se miraban como si fueran a luchar a muerte pero al poco, los dos comenzaron a reírse sin parar}

-Naruto: Ha sido gracioso, no me imagino hablándonos así todo el día.

-Sasuke: tienes razón.

.

* * *

{{Casa Fox}}

-Alastor: ¡Qué sorpresa veros!

-Sasuke/Hinata: Bunas noches.

-Alastor: ¿Que tal el día?

-Naruto: Genial, vamos a planificar el examen de mañana.

-Alastor: ¿Planificar? ¿Estáis en el mismo equipo?

-Naruto/Sasuke/Hinata: Si, somos el equipo 7 ¿no es maravilloso?

[¡Por los clavos de Cristo! ¿Qué ha pasado? He alterado el equipo de Naruto... bueno, teniendo en cuenta... no, esto dejó de ser un anime para mi desde hace mucho tiempo. Esta es mi vida ahora y pienso apoyarlos, sin embargo, hay algo que no cuadra...]

-Alastor: Estoy muy contento de que estéis en el mismo equipo, pero si mal no recuerdo, el equipo siete consta del mejor shinobi, la mejor Kunoichi y el peor de clase... ¿O me equivoco?

{La cara de Alastor parecía la de un santo con un aura diabólica}

-Naruto: Esto... soy el peor de la clase.

-Alastor: Conque eres el peor de la clase... ¡Pero qué diablos!.. tendremos que triplicar el entrenamiento, te va a encantar-ttebayo

{Los ojos del padre brillaban con un blanco potente, Hinata y Sasuke temían por Naruto}

-Naruto: Espera un momento por favor...¡ puedo explicarlo-ttebayo!

-Alastor: tienes cinco segundos.

-Naruto: Lo hice a posta.

{Alastor se quedo con cara de pez}

-Sasuke: Nos enteramos de las características del equipo siete, por lo que Naruto realizó mal las pruebas para que pudiéramos estar en el mismo equipo.

[Naruto, eres un genio.]

{El mayor de la sala comenzó a reírse}

-Alastor: Os felicito a todos, ya habéis comenzado con las artes del engaño. Eso vendrá muy bien, los demás subestimaran a Naruto y no se darán cuenta de su verdadera capacidad. Buen trabajo, así que el equipo siete... me supongo que vuestro sensei es un jounin llamado Kakashi.

{Todos asistieron con la cabeza}

[Tal vez les dé un pequeño castigo, aunque tal vez pueda funcionar.]

-Alastor: En primer lugar, por lo que he oído, siempre llega un par de horas tarde excepto para empezar una misión. Por lo que podéis aprovechar para desayunar primero... luego para el examen...

.

.

* * *

{{Día siguiente, campo de entrenamiento 7. 09:00 Am}}

{El equipo de genin estaba esperando tranquilamente, Kakashi apareció en una nube de humo, sin embargo se molestó al ver a sus alumnos tranquilos y con buen aspecto.

Dado que se suponía que no soportarían estar con hambre y hartos de esperar}

-Kakashi: Hola, siento el retraso. Me tope con un gato negro y tuve que tomar un desvió.

-Sasuke: No hay problema.

-Naruto: De hecho hemos llegado hace poco.

-Kakashi: ¿Cómo?

-Sasuke: no lo sé tal vez...

-Hinata: ...nos perdimos...

-Naruto: ... en el camino de la vida.

{Kakashi se quedó helado, no era posible. ¿había encontrado a los alumnos ideales? Una especie de chibi-Kakashi se formó en su mente, celebrando la victoria.}

-Kakashi: Bu-bueno, ya que estamos todos. Vamos a empezar con la prueba.

{Kakashi sacó dos cascabeles. Todos miraron extrañados}

-Kakashi: La prueba consiste en obtener un cascabel. Si no lo obtenéis, volveréis a la academia.

-Naruto: ¿Por qué solo hay dos?

-Kakashi: Eso es porque solo dos pasareis mi prueba, podéis usar cualquier método de lucha: Cuerpo a cuerpo, armas, jutsus... pero tendréis que atacar con intención de matar... si no, no lo lograreis.

{Los tres genin se miraron entre sí fijamente, Kakashi sonrió... pensaba que los tres se miraban en competencia para obtener las campanas. Sin embargo, era al contrario. Alastor sabía el verdadero objetivo pero no dijo en qué consistía, sin embargo les dio una pista: Todos los equipos constan de cuatro miembros.

todos se dieron cuenta con las palabras de Kakashi el significado de la prueba, trabajo en equipo... lo de ahora era para ponerse a prueba como tal}

-Naruto: Voy a obtener esa cascabel-ttebayo.

-Hinata: No pienso perder.

**-Hinata (inner): ¡Mostraremos a Naruto-kun que no somos débiles.!**

-Sasuke: Naruto, voy a ser el primero en pasar.

-Naruto: Eso ni hablar.

-Sasuke: ¿Apostamos?

-Naruto: Ni loco, luego te quejas de que siempre pierdes.

{una gota de sudor se muestra en la cabeza de Kakashi}

-Kakashi: (Esto no sé si es bueno o malo) ¡Empezad!

{tanto Hinata y Sasuke se ocultaron rápidamente, Kakashi asintió en aprobación. Apenas podía sentirlos, sin embargo se sorprendió de que Naruto no se había movido todavía.}

-Kakashi: Naruto... la prueba ya ha comenzado.

-Naruto: ¡Lo sé y te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida!

-Kakashi: Como quieras, primera lección: Taijutsu.

{Kakashi saca su preciado libro naranja y se pone a leer}

-Naruto: ¡Ese es el raro libro de tou-san! ¿No deberías estar al combate?

-Kakashi: Incluso leyendo esta maravilla, no tendré problemas en ganarte.

{Naruto se enfadó por ser subestimado, sin embargo para sorpresa de Kakashi, Naruto se calmó}

-Naruto: (No sé cómo sabía tou-san que pasaría esto, pero... ¿realmente funcionara?)

{Para desconocimiento de todos, Alastor estaba escondido observando el examen. El único que tenía conocimiento era Sarutobi el cual estaba espiando a través de su bola de cristal. Naruto fue a dar un puñetazo a Kakashi a una alta velocidad}

-Kakashi: (es rápido, sin embargo puedo ver su trayectoria)

{Kakashi acertó a medias, Naruto era rápido pero su objetivo no era Kakashi. cuando Kakashi se deslizó para esquivar el golpe, Naruto realizó un rápido movimiento para separar el libro de Kakashi.}

-Kakashi: ¿pero qué?

{Naruto sonrió, saco un kunai explosivo y lo arrojó al libro. El arma se incrustó en la obra de literatura}

-Naruto: Di adiós.

-Kakasi: ¡Nooooo!

{El sello explosivo hizo efecto y el libro quedo echo cenizas. Kakashi empezó a llorar, como si hubiera muerto un ser querido. No era el único, Sarutobi y Kyubi también lloraban la perdida de tal valioso ejemplar. Alastor se sintió un poco mal, sin embargo existían cientos de copias que podían reemplazarlo.

Poco a poco las lágrimas exageradas de Kakashi cesaron, ahora sus lágrimas eran convertidas en furia pura}

-Kakashi: Mi querido Icha icha... yo... yo ¡te vengaré!

[Esto se pone divertido]

-Naruto: (tou-san me dijo que se deprimiría, no que tomaría venganza)

{Naruto empezó a esquivar golpes lo mejor posible, Kakashi estaría feliz de tener un hábil estudiante capaz de evadir...sin embargo el copy nin solo pensaba en una cosa: retribución}

-Naruto: ¿Ahora?

{La pregunta de Naruto fue lo suficientemente alta, aprovechando un punto ciego Sasuke realizó una serie de handsings}

-Sasuke: **¡Katon, gogyaku no jutsu!**

{Una enorme bola de fuego salió de la boca de Sasuke, sin embargo Kakashi realizó un kawamiri en el último momento. Ahora Kakashi estaba oculto entre los arboles bastante tenso}

-Kakashi: (Increíble, están bien sincronizados. Los movimientos de Naruto son excelentes y Sasuke ha realizado una técnica ígnea a pesar de su edad. Sin embargo estoy furioso, tal vez deba usar el sharingan y darles una lección}

-Hinata: ¡Te tengo!

{Los pensamientos de Kakashi fueron interrumpidos por el último genin que no había hecho nada, la señorita Hyuga con la ayuda del byakugan localizó fácilmente a Kakashi. En el último instante, Kakashi logró evitar el golpe sin embargo, tuvo que salir al descubierto para evitarlo. Lo que no se esperaba era que en el campo había varios Naruto esperándole}

-Kakashi: ¿Kage bunshin?

{Kakashi había logrado sacar a relucir su sharingan, sin embargo parecía estar luchando con un ejército de mini Gai, los movimientos eran demasiado potentes para un genin y utilizaba un extraño taijutsu...¡Se suponía que era el peor de la clase! Para colmo, si conseguía alejarse por un lado, Sasuke entraba en acción y ya no podía ocultarse. Hinata poseía el byakugan, por lo que literalmente estaba siendo sometido por una panda de novatos}

-Naruto: ¡Sasuke!

-Sasuke: ¡Toma esta!

{Los kunai acertaron, iban directos a los cascabeles de Kakashi. Naruto aprovechó para recogerlos con éxito. }

-Kakashi: (Sin duda, es el mejor equipo de genin que he visto. Están perfectamente sincronizados) Muy bien Naruto, pero ¿A quién vas a darle el otro cascabel?

{Naruto sonrió, lanzó ambos cascabeles a sus dos compañeros. Kakashi sonrió, mas aun tras ver lo que pasó a continuación: tanto Sasuke como Hinata dieron los cascabeles a Kakashi.}

-Kakashi: Sin los cascabeles no podréis aprobar.

-Sasuke: Si para aprobar debo dejar a un compañero atrás...

-Hinata: Prefiero pasar otro año en la academia.

-Naruto: Porque nosotros somos...

-Hinata/Sasuke/Naruto: ¡Un equipo!

{El chibi Kakashi estaba feliz, le había tocado un excelente equipo genin, con altas habilidades de inicio y un excelente trabajo en equipo. Sin duda le había tocado la lotería, antes de la selección temía por que le tocara alguna estúpida fangirl, un súper Emo con un ego tremendo o algún hiperactivo loco... bueno al menos parte.}

-Kakashi: Solo puedo decir una cosa...estáis aprobados. La prueba de este examen era el trabajo en equipo y lo habéis echo a la primera... ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?

-Sasuke: Entrenamos juntos de vez en cuando.

-Naruto: Manipule mis notas para coincidir en el mismo equipo

-Kakashi:...

{Hinata se dio la vuelta para sorpresa de todos y empezó a saludar con la mano.}

-Hinata: ¿has oído? ¡Hemos pasado la prueba!

-Kakashi: ¿A quién hablas?

{De los arbustos sale Alastor, estaba con una sonrisa avergonzada}

-Alastor: Parece que por mucho que lo intente, el Byakugan puede llegar a detectarme.

-Hinata: Incluso con el activado, me costó localizarte.

-Alastor: Es un placer oír eso.

-Naruto: ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

-Alastor: ¿Acaso no puedo ver como mi hijo hace su examen? Estoy muy orgulloso.

-Naruto: Me estas avergonzando viejo.

{Alastor empezó a dramatizar por que su hijo le había llamado viejo, todo esto se decía mientras Sasuke se reía (raro) y Kakashi estaba paralizado. El había sido capitán ambu y no había notado su presencia. La cara de esa persona le sonaba}

-Kakashi: ¿Tu eres?

-Alastor: ¿No te acuerdas? bueno, fue hace tiempo. Soy Alastor, el padre de Naruto.

-Kakashi: Un momento... ¡eres aquel de cuando el monumento!

-Alastor: Si, además tenemos un "rival" en común.

-Kakashi: ¿eres tu el "otro" rival de Gai?

-Alastor: Culpable... de todas formas. Naruto, puedes traer al resto para cenar, os preparare algo especial por pasar la prueba... también vendrá Anko. Y Naruto, si no hubieras pasado la prueba, tenía un as en la manga.

-Naruto: ¿Cual?

-Alastor: Destruir todos los libros de Icha Icha de Konoha... el sacrificio es aceptable.

-Kakashi: (Menos mal que les he aprobado).

-Alastor: Bueno, yo me voy.. está a punto de empezar mi turno en el Ichiraku y me gusta estar a tiempo, no quiero que Ayame-chan hable mal de mí a cierta persona.

{Y así Alastor se marchó tranquilamente, dejando al equipo 7 un poco asustado, Kakashi por lo sucedido y acusado de tardón de forma indirecta. Naruto y Sasuke por que aparecería Anko y rezaban para que Alastor no hiciera ninguna tontería e Hinata era la más tranquila, estaba pensando en pedir nuevos consejos para pedir a Anko, gracias a ella... ya casi no tartamudeaba}

-Kakashi: Me alegra decir que mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento y las misiones. Creo que por hoy, es suficiente.

{Sasuke e Hinata comenzaron a moverse}

-Kakashi: Naruto, se me olvidaba una cosa.

-Naruto: ¿Que es Kakashi-sensei?

{Kakashi desapareció en un borrón de velocidad}

-Kakashi: **¡Técnica prohibida de Konoha, mil años de dolor!**

{Naruto salió volando gritando de dolor, Kakashi derramaba una lágrima}

-Kakashi: (Icha Icha, la venganza se ha completado. Descansa en paz... debo ir a informar del examen, tal vez una visita rápida a la librería no haga daño a nadie.)

.

.

* * *

{{Torre Hokage, oficina de Sarutobi}}

{todos los jounin estaban informando de los resultados del examen, estaban todos menos Kakashi. Los equipos del uno al seis habían fallado la prueba}

-Kurenai: El equipo 8 ha pasado por los pelos, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer con Sakura... (Kami-sama, ¿cómo puede existir alguien con tanta voz de banshee? )

-Asuma: El equipo 10 ha pasado correctamente, es un poco flojo pero mejorará pronto.

{A esto, Kakashi llega con el uniforme un poco maltratado}

-Kakashi: Siento llegar tarde, me perdí en la esquina de al lado.

-Sarutobi: ¿En la librería?

-Kakashi: ¿Como lo...?

-Sarutobi: Yo también he llorado la perdida.

{tanto Sarutobi como Kakashi lloraban, los demás estaban un poco perplejos por la situación}

-Kakashi: El equipo 7... pasa con excesivo éxito.

-Kurenai: ¿En serio? Nunca antes habías aprobado, ¿cómo son?

-Kakashi: Todos parecen ser de un nivel chunin por lo menos... un poco mas y no lo cuento.

-Asuma: ¿en serio? Puede que Sasuke e Hinata.. ¿También Naruto? he leído que era el peor de clase.

-Kakashi: Naruto se saboteó a si mismo para estar los tres juntos... tal vez sea el miembro más fuerte.

-Sarutobi: Me alegro de que Naruto esté con sus amigos, hacen un buen equipo.

-Anko: ¿Pero como son tan buenos?

-Kakashi: Creo que Alastor les ha estado entrenando.

-Asuma: ¿El padre adoptivo de Naruto? He oído que suele tener competiciones con Gai, puede que no sea muy normal... ¿Pero no crees que es raro?

-Iruka: Tal vez sea porque no muestra su fuerza.

-Sarutobi: Iruka, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Iruka: Naruto me lo contó, ya no es necesario ocultarlo... aunque tampoco vamos a empezar a divulgarlo por el pueblo como si fuera pólvora.

-Kakashi: ¿Que estáis ocultando?

-Sarutobi: es sobre el día que Alastor adoptó a Naruto oficialmente, solo lo diré una vez... así que no me interrumpáis.

-Kurenai: esto me suena a telenovela.

-Sarutobi: Alastor convenció a Kyubi para que ayudara en el entrenamiento de Naruto. Hay dos razones...

-Kakashi: ¿estáis locos? ¡No se puede confiar en Kyubi!

-Sarutobi: No me interrumpas Kakashi, kyubi no es tan malo... es un buen compañero de lectura. El caso, Alastor tuvo una pequeña pelea para convencerle.

-Asuma: Papa, ¿me estás diciendo que se enfrentó a Kyubi?

-Sarutobi: Por lo que Inoichi me dijo, fue una extraña pelea exagerada entre hermanos.

{La sala se quedó en silencio, Sarutobi se tapo los oídos dado que ya se esperaba la respuesta. El "que" retumbaba por la habitación.}

-Sarutobi: No voy a responder a ninguna pregunta, si tenéis dudas... ya sabéis a donde ir. Podéis marcharos.

{{Local de Ichiraku}}

-Alastor: Naruto ¿sabes que luego te espera una buena cena?

-Naruto: Lo se, pero ahora tengo ganas de ramen... mi estomago aguanta mucha comida-ttebayo.

-Alastor: Bueno, aprovecha. Ahora que vas a tener misiones, esto saldrá de tu bolsillo.

-Naruto: ¿Eso significa que no tengo restricción para comer ramen?

-Alastor: Eso ni pensarlo Naruto, puede que para el negocio sea bueno, pero no pienso permitir que te gastes todo el salario en Ramen.

-Naruto: ¡No es justo!

-Alastor: Si lo es, lo hago por tu salud. Además, las misiones serán difíciles.

-Naruto: Las haré fácilmente. Para el próximo hokage, no será difícil.

-Alastor: como digas.

[Tal vez tengas tenga que complicar las cosas, puede que inflar a esteroides a Tora sea una buena idea. Ku, ku ,ku ya verás que divertido... un Tora con exceso de dopaje, será un verdadero gato del infierno {Risa loca}]

{Y así pasó el día, los sucesos que pasaron en la cena y en la noche, es otra historia}

.

* * *

Bueno, aquí acaba el capítulo de esta semana. Como sabéis, el próximo capítulo corresponderá al arco de Nami no Kuni o wave para otros...

Como habeis apreciado, Alastor y Anko ya estan oficialmente juntos... mas le vale no cagarla.

Los padres de Sasuke estarán cerca de despertar, sin embargo, cuando es mas adecuado: ¿después de wave? o ¿durante los exámenes? o ¿mas tarde?

Dado que Sasuke no va a ser tan "Uchiha élite" **¿Con quien debería quedarse?** Tal vez el pobre ha sufrido suficiente (y lo que le queda por sufrir {Risa malevola})

No vi la necesidad de usar un Omake en este capítulo, ese honor estará en el próximo capítulo de alma dividida. Dentro de una semana.

No dudéis en comentar dudas o sugerencias. Vuestras opiniones importan.

Pues para esta historia, nos vemos en dos semanas... tal vez menos. Quien sabe


	7. Capítulo 7: Misión de la onda

He aquí el séptimo capítulo de la familia Fox.

Queridos lectores, vuestras oraciones de salvar a Haku han sido escuchas.. sin embargo no le ha hecho ,mucha gracia de ser fem... otra vez ja ja ja. Menos aun el emparejamiento con el que va a terminar.

-Tengu19: Gracias por tus preguntas de tu ultimo review, me has dado la idea más terrorífica para este fic. Pero debido al tiempo, será un personaje más notorio tras el comienzo de shippuden ya que antes es imposible de interactuar debido a su edad. **Una galleta si alguien adivina lo que es.**

-Zafir09: Ok, gracias por avisarme de ese error y ese es uno de los motivos por los que he reescrito esa parte de la trama en mi mente. Sin embargo no va a ser adoptada por la familia Fox, tengo planes para ella. (ojos brillantes estilo conductor de autobús)

-Roy4: No te preocupes, todos pasaran un mini infierno... está bien, parece que los padres de Sasuke despertaran por esa época para ver como se produce un escape y no por parte de Sasuke. ¿He mencionado que también hay un secuestro?

-Aliteru: La asociación de animales me prohibió dar esteroides a Tora, sin embargo, no me han prohibido "entrenarlo"... ahora podrá ser un verdadero gato del infierno muwahaha

-Kira taisho: No te preocupes, tendrá una fuerte personalidad, aunque la forma en la que se quedaran justos va a ser cómica y los sucesos anteriores aun mas.

-caballerooscuro117: Parece que Sakura sufrirá como alma en pena al igual que Ino y muchas fangirls cuando descubran una cosa...

**-****Club Eliza OwO****:** Orochimaru está cerca de aparecer y no será el único.

Ahora que las review están contestadas, pasemos al capítulo. Pero antes de empezar, os quiero avisar... ¿recordáis la escena en la que dicen los resultados de que equipos han pasado la prueba y dicen que Alastor es hermano de Kyubi? Un pequeño detalle, Anko estaba allí y ella no lo sabía...¿sabéis lo que significa? Por último, en el entrenamiento para Naruto, Alastor no mostró ningún jutsu de su repertorio. Solo le ayudó con ejercicios de control de chakra, entrenamiento físico y técnicas de artes marciales. Pero si que ha empezado recientemente, o sea, jutsus ninguno durante estos años... hasta un poco antes de ser genin.

.

.

.

[]Narración principalmente de Alastor

{} Narración 3º persona.

()Pensamiento

**Jutsu**

"Hinata tartamudea menos"

.

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Misión de la onda**_

-Naruto: En posición, ¿justiciero?

-Sasuke: Preparado... ¿cazadora?

-Hinata: Justiciero, Foxy... el objetivo se acerca... ¡Ahora!

{Sasuke y Naruto se abalanzaron contra un borrón negro. Lográndolo atrapar}

-Kakashi: Enhorabuena, habéis capturado a Tora...¿chicos?

{Naruto y Sasuke apenas podían sujetar a Tora, el gato intentaba moverse con tal fuerza que estaba arrastrando a los dos muchachos}

-Naruto: ¿Qué diablos come este gato?

-Kakashi: (Este gato es peor que antes)

-Sasuke: ¡Es imposible, que un gato nos gane!

-Hinata: ¡dejad que os ayude!

{{Diez minutos más tarde, oficina del hokage}}

-Hiruzen: 4 horas y media en capturar a Tora, no está mal.

{El gato parecía tener una fuerza diabólica, era como si fuera un demonio}

**-Kurama: Casi te diría que es pariente de Matatabi.**

-Kakashi: Esto no es normal, Hokage-sama. Ahora Tora parece más rápido y más fuerte.

-Hiruzen: es cierto, ahora mismo, vuestro equipo es el único capaz de capturarlo... A parte del equipo 9.

{Todos suspiraron.}

.

* * *

{{Casa Fox. Más tarde}}

-Naruto: ¡Ya he vuelto!

-Alastor: Me alegra que vengas tan rápido, la cena esta casi lista. ¿Qué tal el día?

-Naruto: Horrible, el gato Tora se escapó dos veces. Parece una fuerza de la naturaleza.

{Naruto vio una imperceptible risa malévola en la cara de Alastor}

-Alastor: Ya veo, prepárate por que en cinco minutos está la cena.

-Naruto:¡Muy bien!

{Naruto fue a su habitación a cambiarse, sin embargo vio la puerta del cuarto de su padre abierta. Su curiosidad le llevó a entrar y vio lo que parecía un libro abierto.

Cuándo empezó a leer, su rabia casi libera el manto de Kyubi}

-Naruto: (¿Qué significa esto? Papa está entrenando a Tora... maldito seas)

-**Kurama: Por su culpa hemos sufrido a manos de un maldito felino.**

-Naruto: (esto no quedará así)

**-Kurama: ¿Que planeas?**

-Naruto: {Sonrisa de Anko} bueno, ahora que me preguntas...

{Sonidos de cuchicheo entre Kurama y Naruto. Kurama no paraba de reír}

**-Kurama: Veo que el discípulo ha alcanzado al maestro.**

-Alastor: Naruto, ¡La cena esta lista!

-Naruto: ¡Ya voy tou-san!

{Naruto ahora con una risa malévola se dirigía a la cena a esperas de preparar su "justicia"}

.

* * *

{{A la mañana siguiente}}

{Los pájaros cantaban mientras los rayos de sol iluminaban el cuarto de Alastor.

El ya se había acostumbrado a cierta rutina, tomar una ducha rápida, tomar algo rápido para desayunar y dar una vuelta antes de realizar las actividades diarias.

Sin embargo, alguien había saboteado su pacífica rutina. Sin mirarse al espejo, Alastor salió a la calle muy tranquilo. Lo extraño, era que la gente le mirara de forma extraña.

Algunos incluso se reían. Ignoró las miradas y se fue a buscar a Anko. Tras el bombazo de la verdad sobre su familia, Alastor casi no sobrevive a la ira de Anko... fue necesario un gran esfuerzo para que se le pasara.

Tras un largo paseo, al fin llegó a la casa de Anko y llamó a la puerta.}

-Kurenai: ¡Ya voy!

{En efecto, Kurenai y Anko compartían piso. Kurenai abrió la puerta y se quedó en shock al ver a Alastor, no pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que empezó a reír locamente.}

-Anko: ¿Que son esas risas?... que... ¿Alastor-kun?

{Cuando Anko vio a Alastor empezó a reírse a un gran nivel}

-Alastor: ¡No os riais! ¿Es que tengo algo raro en la cara?

{Anko señaló el espejo que estaba en el pasillo sin parar de reir, Alastor indignado fue a ver su propio reflejo. Se quedó paralizado, su preciado pelo color plata había sido remplazado por un color rubio brillante y tenía tres marcas de bigote en cada mejilla, seguramente realizadas con un rotulador permanente mejorado con chakra para que fuera más difícil quitarlo. .

Seguramente, alguien le cambio el champú por tinte y solo había una persona que podía haberlo hecho. Con todos sus pulmones gritó fuertemente al cielo.}

-Alastor: ¡NARUTOOOO!

{En la casa de Naruto se despertaba con una sonrisa en su rostro}

-Naruto: Oh ,dulce venganza.

**-Kurama: Me alegro que seas mi sobrino**  
{Alastor abandonó rápidamente el hogar de las kunoichi para tomar la retribución... sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que Anko parecía tener un poco de mareos}  
-Kurenai: ¿Estás bien?  
-Anko: Si... creo que tengo que ir al servicio...  
-Kurenai: Espero que este bien, un momento... ¿no será que..?

{{Casa de Naruto y Alastor, minuto y medio tras el grito de venganza}}

-Alastor: ¡NO PUEDES HUIR!

{Naruto se levantó del susto de la cama, la puerta casi había sido destrozada debido a que el padre la había abierto con una patada. Mientras entraba como si fuera Godzila}

-Naruto: (No me esperaba que llegara tan rápido) Hola papa... ¿Qué buen día no?

{Naruto comenzó a reír de forma despreocupada como si nada pasase o más bien reía por mas bien no llorar. Los ojos de su padre brillaban en un blanco puro e irradiaba un aura de temor. Si este tipo miedo daba un padre, no quiere imaginarse lo que da una madre cabreada}

-Alastor: ¡No te hagas el inocente! tu me has hecho esto... agggh, necesitaré de un Henge.

{Alastor intenta hacer un Henge para cambiar el color de pelo, pero se mantiene el amarillo. Este hecho provocó lagrimas de anime en el pobre adulto}

[Mi preciado pelo, tal vez me alegra que Naruto use fuinjutsu pero esto no tiene perdón]

-Naruto: Bueno... así parecemos mas padre e hijo... yo lo hacía como algo bueno. Los efectos solo duran un día.

{Naruto puso su sonrisa zorruna...}

-Alastor: Me estas ocultando algo. ¿cierto?

{Naruto no aguantó más la presión y estallo en mal humor}

-Naruto: ¡Es por tu culpa que Tora es casi imposible de capturar!

-Alastor: Mira el lado positivo, ahora es una misión de rango C. ¿No querías una misión de rango C?

-Naruto: ¡Entonces confiesas tus actos!

-Alastor: Tranquilo, tranquilo... venga hoy te acompaño a ver cuál será tu próxima misión... tengo que asegurarme que no intentas nada raro.

-Naruto: No iba a hacer nada más. (adiós a mis otros trucos)

**-Kurama: algo es algo y el día acaba de empezar... quedan muchos más para ver su aspecto.**

-Alastor: Puesto que el pelo no cambia de color... tendré que tomar medidas. **¡Henge no jutsu!**

{Hubo una nube de humo, Naruto se extraño ya que el Henge no sirve con el fuinjutsu que había usado para el tinte de pelo. cuando se disipó el humo, la figura de Alastor dio un pequeño cambio. El pelo era ahora mas rebelde, las marcas del rotulador permanente se habían convertido en marcas Naturales y los ojos habían cambiado a un color azul claro. Naruto quedó asombrado por el repentino cambio.}

-Naruto: ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Alastor: No queda muy bien combinar pelo rubio con ojos amarillos... ¿No es esto lo que querías?

{Naruto se fija en el reloj y se asusta}

-Naruto: ¡Llego tarde!

-Alastor: Pues habrá que darse prisa, por cierto... no vale quitarse los pesos.

{Naruto resopla, su excusa no había funcionado.}

.

* * *

{{Torre Hokage, siete minutos de camino y risas más tarde}}

{un avergonzado y malhumorado Alastor junto con Naruto llamarón a la puerta del despacho.}

-Hiruzen: Adelante.

{Dentro de la sala, estaba Iruka, Hiruzen y el resto del equipo 7}

-Sasuke: Llegas más tarde que Kakashi. dobe... ¿quién es...

{La sala se quedó en silencio unos segundos, el pincel de Hiruzen cayó al suelo, al igual que el Icha Icha de Kakashi y los pergaminos de misiones que mantenía Iruka. Pasado esos momentos de silencio sepulcral la sala estallo en risas mientras Alastor se volvía cada vez mas rojo}

-Alastor: ¡No tiene gracia-ttebayo!

-Kakashi: (Risas) Hasta tiene el mismo tic verbal (más risas)

[incluso Hinata se está riendo... esto es caer muy bajo... esto tiene que acabar ya]

-Alastor: Niños, si siguen riendo os llevaré a un desierto y os daré un entrenamiento tan infernal que haría que Maito Gai abandonara su ideal de las llamas de la juventud.

{Todos callaron, esta vez de terror. Alastor sonrió de forma macabra}

-Alastor: Mucho mejor. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

{Hiruzen retomó la compostura}

-Hiruzen: bueno, estábamos a punto de asignar una nueva misión al equipo 7... veamos: trabajo de jardinería... pasear y recoger excrementos de los perros...

{Naruto no pudo aguantar más}

-Naruto: ¡Ni hablar! Llevamos más de un mes realizando misiones absurdas.

-Sasuke: (bien dicho)

-Hinata inner: (Ese es mi Naruto YEAH)

{de repente un shinobi entró con un pergamino de misión}

-Hiruzen: Oh vaya, Tora se ha vuelto a escapar.

-Naruto/Sasuke/Hinata (si, también Hinata): ¡Otra vez No!

-Hiruzen: Bueno, creo que tengo por aquí una misión de escolta de rango C... pero lo de Tora.

[Esa misión de escolta, ¿País de las olas?]

-Alastor: Que se encarguen de la misión de escolta... yo me encargo de Tora.

-Naruto: Gracias papa, pero...¿ no lo estarás haciendo con otros propósitos?

{Naruto miraba a Alastor de forma acusadora}

-Hiruzen: A parte de que tu padre no es shinobi y por tanto no podría tomar una misión, ¿Que quieres decir con "otros propósitos"?

-Naruto: ¡El es el responsable de que tora sea más difícil de coger!

{Todos comenzaron a ver al señor Fox con una mirada mortal, todos lo querían ver suplicar como una *****]

-Sasuke: Por tu culpa...

-Kakashi: esto no tiene perdón, has condenado a todos los genin.

-Alastor: Eh, eh...eh! Solo le he dado una mejor alimentación y un par de consejos...

{El pobre hombre empezó a reír para salvar su trasero}

-Alastor: Mirad el lado bueno, los genin mejoraran en velocidad y colocación de trampas.

-Todos: (Esta nos la guardas)

{Entonces comprendieron el motivo del color de pelo ahora rubio. Naruto se estaba vengando, el Hokage le daría más tarde una recompensa. }

-Naruto: ¿A quién vamos a proteger? ¿Una princesa?

-Hiruzen: bueno, bueno. Mejor que pase el cliente.

{La puerta se abrió, rebelando a un señor mayor con gafas y una botella de sake en una mano. El hombre estaba un poco borracho. es sin duda Tazuna, el súper constructor de puentes}

-Hiruzen: Os presento a nuestro cliente, Tazuna del país de las olas.

{Tazuna dio una mala mirada al grupo de genin}

-Tazuna: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso he contratado una panda de mocosos?... ¿Qué pasa rubito, es que tienes que venir a las misiones con tu papaíto?

{Es lógico que notara a Alastor como padre de Naruto debido al tinte combinado con el Henge}

-Naruto: ¡Yo me lo cargo!

{Alastor agarró del hombro a Naruto para que no avanzase}

-Alastor: Naruto, muestra un poco de madurez... ¡ME LO CARGO YO!

{El hombre miró al público asustado, se detuvo un momento y empezó a sonreír avergonzado}

-Alastor: He dicho lo último en voz alta ¿no es así?

{todos asintieron en afirmación}

-Kakashi: No se preocupe Tazuna-san, estos chicos son muy fiables.

-Tazuna: Eso espero.

-Kakashi: Preparad las cosas, nos vamos de la aldea en una hora.

{Tazuna se fue al bar a esperar mientras Kakashi marchó en un shunsin al igual que el resto de equipo siete. Solo Alastor y Hiruzen estaban en la habitación. Alastor cambió su habitual cara sonriente por una seria, una verdadera que solo la había mostrado unas pocas veces}

-Alastor: ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Hiruzen: Ninguna. Es como si ellas hubieran desaparecido de la tierra.

-Alastor: Han sido más de trece años Hiruzen-san, puede que le haya metido ideas erróneas en la cabeza.

-Hiruzen: Todavía no comprendo su idiotez. Es demasiado testaruda

-Alastor: Parece que la testarudez es cosa de familia. ¿Sabes que la misión no va a ser fácil?

-Hiruzen: he oído de gato, para algo están las redes de espionaje.

-Alastor: Solo espero que no tengan ningún problema.

{Alastor volvió a su clásico estilo cómico}

-Alastor: Va siendo hora de que me prepare para darles una buena despedida y desearles suerte.

{el pobre hombre fue a abrir la puerta, sin embargo noto un ruido lo que lo obligo a apartarse rápidamente}

**-Gai: ¡Entrada dinámica!**

{Un gran choque y una vez pasado el humo}

-Gai: ¿Alguien habló de las llamas de la juventud?

-Alastor/Hiruzen: Kakashi se acaba de marchar...

-Gai: ¡No puede ser!

-Alastor: Además dijo que cuando volviera de la misión te retaría a un como dijo el... ¿"Un juvenil desafío llameante"? tal vez deberías entrenar.

-Gai: YOSH! debo dar 500 vueltas a Konoha y si no lo logro daré 1000 flexiones...

{Gai se marchó por la ventana usando una entrada dinámica}

-Hiruzen: ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

-Alastor: ¿Pasar el muerto a Kakashi? Si. Van a ser unos días pacíficos.

-Hiruzen: A veces me gustaría que fueras un shinobi, todo sería más fácil.

-Alastor: ¿por qué dices eso? Yo solo soy un simple cocinero de Ramen.

-Hiruzen: (Claro, también te criaste con Kyubi y eres una persona categoría Madara)

{Hiruzen puso una cara alegre}

-Hiruzen: ¿Qué tal con Anko-chan?

-Alastor: Bien, pero aun tengo recuerdos de hace un mes... no sé si catalogar ese día de excelente o terrorífico.

-Hiruzen: Bueno, enterarse de cosas que no sabía de esa forma nunca resulta bien.

{Como todos recuerdan, Anko estaba con los otros jounin cuando se enteró de que Alastor era "hermano" de Kyubi y se enfrento con el para qué entrenara a Naruto... claro que el Kage no quiso dar detalles, por lo que fue directamente a la fuente.

Tras una sesión de tortura, seguida de confesiones... pasaron una larga noche}

-Alastor: Fue algo que nunca olvidaré.

-Hiruzen: Teniendo en cuenta lo de esa noche, me sorprende que no haya un ejército de mini Anko correteando por Konoha.

{Alastor empezó a reír de preocupación}

-Alastor: ¡Que cosas dices! Un par de sesiones no son nada. Creo que tome suficiente precaución.

[Creo]

{Hiruzen levanto una ceja}

-Hiruzen: tuvimos que rodear el recinto con sellos de silencio... creo que duró ese "par" de sesiones ¿ocho horas? Por cierto, un ambu me ha dicho que se fue al hospital.

{Alastor estaba ahora en un dilema muy serio}

[Alastor cálmate, Naruto se marcha al país de las olas donde se enfrentará a Zabuza y Haku... pero por otro lado está mi querida Anko-hime, si lo que dice Sarutobi cosa que no niego, es cierto... bien, me despido rápido de Naruto y voy a ver a mi querida Anko... ¿tal vez tenga cambios de humor? Esperemos que solo sea una jaqueca, si Anko da miedo ahora, no sé cómo será después]

{{Puerta de Konoha, momento de la partida}}

-Sasuke: todavía no me explico como Kakashi es puntual.

-Kakashi: ¡Yo he cambiado!

-Naruto: claro, no será con una amenaza de quemar todos los Icha Icha

-Kakashi: (Me tienen pillado)

**-Kurama: Naruto, ¿cuándo me dejaras leer esos libros?**

-Naruto: (No soy un pervertido, además es peligroso.)

-**Kurama: Si mi hermano los lee.**

-Naruto: (Y por eso los lee a escondidas, porque si no...)

-Kurama: Pobre, no debiste enseñarle el orioke no jutsu.

{La conversación fue interrumpida}

-Kakashi: creo que va siendo hora de marcharse.

-Alastor: ¡Esperad!

-Naruto: ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Alastor: Quería despedirme de ustedes y desear un buen viaje.

{Naruto se puso rojo}

-Naruto: Tou-san, ya soy mayor para que hagas estas cosas... es vergonzoso.

-Alastor: ¿En serio? Y yo que te traía un especial de Ramen, mejor me lo quedo yo...

-Naruto: Espera, espera... ¡No te lo lleves!

{Kakashi se reía un poco por la situación desesperante de Naruto, sin embargo desde hace un mes, está en alerta respecto al individuo. Como el hokage dijo, solo podría saber más si conversaba con él, sin embargo se ponía nervioso al ver a alguien que básicamente es familia de Kyubi... y se enfrenta de forma "amistosa"}

-Kakashi: (Se comporta casi siempre como un payaso y sin embargo puede ser la mayor amenaza del mundo... ¿es algo normal?)

* * *

{En ese mismo momento Obito Uchiha alias Tobi estornudó}

* * *

-Sasuke: No hagamos esperar más.

-Hinata: El tiene razón.

-Hinata Inner: ¡**HA! El plan acampada con Naruto está a punto de comenzar.**

-Tazuna: (No sé si podrán con los hombres de gato)

-Alastor: Bueno, creo que voy a dar una visita a Anko-chan.

{Alastor empezó a marchar, empezó a caminar en dirección a Tazuna, el cual era el único capaz de verle la expresión de la cara. había cambiado totalmente de un idiota feliz a una que es capaz de asustar a cualquiera. Cuando ya estaba al lado, simplemente le susurro de tal forma que solo el viejo constructor de puentes pudiera oírle}

-Alastor: Si les pasa algo, haré que cierto gato sea el menor de tus problemas.

{Esta última parte fue cargada con intención asesina antes de volver a su cara feliz e idiota y a caminar como si fuera un día normal en "felizonia" Cualquier signo de resaca o borrachera. desapareció mientras aparecía una pequeña mancha en los pantalones}

[¿Me habré pasado? Lo dudo, tal vez debería ser menos protector y no haber colocado esa baliza de chakra...tonterías, Cuando se topen con Zabuza la señal me alertará y podré calcular cuando tendré que ir a observar. Además, puede que hubiera sido en mi vida como Otaku pero quiero ganar esa apuesta]

* * *

{{Tres días más tarde, camino a Nami no Kuni (país de las olas)}}

{Los tres jóvenes genin, junto a su sensei y el cliente Tazuna caminaban a un ritmo tranquilo con destino a el hogar del cliente. por el momento no habían tenido ningún percance. Para desgracia de Hinata, las tiendas de campaña eran individuales y no tuvo el valor para colarse.

Sasuke parecía pensativo mientras caminaba, Tazuna tenía una botella en la mano, Hinata planeaba sus próximos planes que acabarían en intentos y por último Kakashi y Naruto... ambos estaban leyendo. Algo que Kakashi estaba sorprendido, sin embargo quiso sacar algo de información. }

-Kakashi: Naruto, si lees mientras caminas te puedes tropezar.

-Naruto: Lo mismo se puede decir de ti.

-Sasuke: ¿Otra vez con ese libro?

-Kakashi:¿Otra... vez?

-Naruto: Este libro está genial.

{Dijo Naruto con enojo, para él, ese libro era lo mejor en el mundo seguido en el ramen}

-Sasuke: ¿Cuántas veces lo has leído ya?

-Hinata: 652 veces, esta es la 653.

-Naruto: ¡Increíble! ¿cómo lo has adivinado?

-Hyuga: Llevo la cuenta.

{Hinata colocó los dedos tal como lo hace en la serie original, sin embargo la zona de los ojos estaba sombreada y con un brillo extraño}

-Naruto: Sorprendente, aunque es raro ya que lo leí varias veces en casa antes de ir a dormir... da igual.

{Naruto siguió caminando tranquilamente como si no se hubiera dicho nada raro, Hinata siguió con su camino detrás de Naruto. Sin embargo, los otros tres varones estaban un poco petrificados}

-Kakashi / Sasuke / Tazuna: (Acosadora)

-Kakashi: ¿Cómo se titula?

-Naruto: Dokonjō Ninden

-Kakashi: ¿De qué trata?

{Para aquellos que sepan de Omake del anime, básicamente Naruto realiza una explicación del tema del libro, sin embargo lo cuenta con la misma emoción que Kakashi con sus preciados libros}

-Kakashi: (El escritor tenía un sueño muy difícil de alcanzar) ¿Quien es el autor?

-Naruto: Deberías saberlo, estás leyendo una de sus obras.

{Kakashi dio un mini salto de la sorpresa, no se esperaba que un libro así fuera escrito por el gran Jiraiya}

-Kakashi: ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible?

-Naruto: Fue, su primer escrito.

-Kakashi: ¿podrías dejarme leerlo algún día?

-Naruto: Claro Kakas...

{De un charco que acababan de pasar, dos ninjas vestidos de negro y con garras de metal y cadenas surgieron con fiereza con el objetivo de destrozar a Kakashi. Todos vieron como el cuerpo del sensei era destrozado en el ataque sorpresa. Una vez que Kakashi fue abatido, se dispusieron a atacar a su siguiente víctima: Tazuna. Sin embargo, no contaban con una cosa... un equipo genin bastante fuerte.}

-Sasuke: ¡Hinata, protege a Tazuna!

-Naruto: ¡Pagareis por atacar a Kakashi!

{Los pobres hermanos demonio, Kiri shinobi de rango chunin no tuvieron mucha oportunidad. Hinata quería ayudar mas, sin embargo gracias a su Byakugan tenía una mejor visión de la zona por lo que era la más indicada para proteger al constructor de puentes.

Sasuke interceptó el ataque dirigido a Tazuna con un kunai. Naruto realizó tres clones, uno para apoyar al Uchiha y otro para que le ayudase a tomar al otro shinobi.

No hubo tiempo de mas jutsu por parte de Meizu y Gouzu, la habilidad obtenida durante estos años fueron buenos. Como diría cierto loco del Karate, en entrenamiento nunca te traiciona. Cuando los dos asesinos estaban inconscientes, Naruto y Sasuke estaban un poco tristes }

-Naruto: Lástima que Kakashi sensei ya no este.

-Sasuke: Pensar que me empezaban a gustar sus excusas.

{En cambio Hinata tenía una expresión más alegre y relajada. era obvio que con el Byakugan activo sabía lo que pasaba}

-Kakashi: Ma, ma.. parece que tendré que aumentar mi repertorio de excusas.

{Sasuke miro extrañado hacia su espalda de forma relajada, en cambio Naruto se giró como un robot... vio como Kakashi estaba sonriendo a través de esa condenada máscara. Para Naruto solo había una frase posible}

-Naruto: ¡Un FANTASMA!

-Sasuke: ¿Cómo estás vivo?

-Kakashi: Un kawamiri, ¿Cierto Hinata.?

{Hinata asintió, miraron donde Kakashi había sido "destrozado" y ahora solo había troncos.}

-Naruto/Sasuke: ¡Eres idiota! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

{Naruto y Sasuke entraron en cólera. Kakashi solo intentaba calmarlos}

-Hinata inner: (mira que furia tiene Naruto-kun, como impone.)

-Kakashi: Solo era para probaros en batalla... estoy sorprendido, estos son Meizu y Gouzu , un par de Chunin de Kiri.

-Sasuke: Eso no es excusa... pero gracias, aunque es normal porque soy un ...

{Se oye en el porqué un ruido fuerte, ahora vemos a Sasuke con un gran chichón en la cabeza y un poco avergonzado. Kakashi estaba confundido.}

-Sasuke: Gracias Naruto, pensaba que no lo iba a decir nunca más.

-Naruto: No te preocupes, de todas formas es un nuevo record. Seguro que lo conseguirás-ttebayo!

-Kakashi: También quería comprobar cuál era el objetivo de estos shinobi... Tazuna-san, tal vez deba darnos unas explicaciones

{Mientras Tazuna contaba la verdad sobre la misión y de cómo era en realidad era de una mayor dificultad. El mayor de la familia Fox, marchaba a casa de Anko para darle un pequeño regalo. Una caja rellena de dando, un conejo blanco y algo más.}

-Alastor: Hola Kurenai-san, ¿Está Anko por aquí?

-Kurenai: Si, enseguida sale... veo que le has traído cosas.

-Alastor: Nada mejor que dango para que Anko este feliz... ¿Qué tal tu equipo genin?

{Una nube de depresión se cernía sobre la genjutsu Kunoichi}

-Kurenai: Todavía me pregunto cómo se mantiene el equipo. Shino y Kiba son decentes pero Sakura...

-Alastor: ¿Fangirl?

-Kurenai: Si y grita demasiado fuerte. Me pregunto si tiene una línea de sangre.

-Alastor: Tal vez debas quitarle su idiotez hacia Sasuke, tal vez deberías dar alguna excusa para que se centre en sus deberes como shinobi y no como una fangirl.

-Kurenai: Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

{Anko salió al pasillo, parecía un poco nerviosa al ver a Alastor}

-Anko: Alastor-kun.

-Alastor: Hola Anko-chan... ¿te encentras mejor? Mira te he traído mucho dango.

{Los ojos de Anko se iluminaron fuertemente mientras agarraba la caja llena de dando como si fuera Gollum con el anillo único. Tras ese acto impulsivo su cara se avergonzó un poco. Alastor estaba extrañado, Anko no parecía actuar así desde... nunca}

-Anko: Gra... gracias.

-Alastor: ¿estás bien?

-Anko: Si... esto... tengo que decirte algo.

-Alastor: Yo también...{nervioso} ¿Qué tal si lo decimos a la vez?

{Ambos asintieron, ambos cogieron aire, ambos estaban nerviosos por la posible respuesta}

-Alastor/Anko:...

{Ante ambas frases, Kurenai se desmayó. Cuando venga Naruto, las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes.

Volviendo al grupo formado por el equipo 7 y su cliente. Caminaban por el bosque tras haber visto el impresionante puente en construcción y haber viajado en balsa.

Naruto notó algo moviéndose por los arbusto, pensando por instinto y porque estaba muy activo con la idea de frustrar los planes de un magnate villano, lanzó un kunai}

-Naruto: ¿Un conejo?

-Kakashi: (Que extraño, este conejo es blanco y sin embargo, no estamos en invierno. A no ser...)

{Kakashi escuchó un curioso ruido}

-Kakashi: ¡Al suelo!

{Una espada salía disparada en dirección a nuestro grupo de shinobi, todos lograron evitar ser rebanados. Una vez que la espada se clavó en la pared, una figura se posó encima de esta: un hombre alto y musculoso notablemente con la piel pálida, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo, ojos marrones. lleva vendas como una máscara

con el torso desnudo, con el pecho sólo cubierto por una banda, con pantalones holgados con el patrón de rayas típicas de Kirigakure y muñecas calentadoras hasta los codos, que se combinan con los calentadores de piernas.}

-?: Vaya, vaya si es el famoso Kakashi Hatake de la hoja.

-Kakashi: Momochi... Zabuza. El demonio de la niebla

-Zabuza: Es increíble que Kakashi haya oído hablar de mi...ninja copia

-Kakashi: Estas en el libro bingo, intentaste dar un golpe de estado y eres un renegado shinobi de clase A.

-Zabuza: Me alegra que te leas el libro bingo, ¿Qué tal si me dejas terminar con mi misión y todos contentos?

-Kakashi: Me temo que no.

{Kakashi se levantó la cinta revelando su sharingan en el ojo izquierdo}

-Sasuke: (Aun no me acostumbro a verle con el sharingan de los Uchiha)

-Zabuza: El legendario sharingan... sin embargo... **Kirikakure no jutsu**

{El terreno se llenó de una densa niebla. Kakashi apenas podía ver}

-Kakashi: En formación, protejan a Zabuza.

-Hinata: ¡Esta a la izquierda!

{Hinata lanzó un par de shuriken a la dirección mencionada, se pudo escuchar el ruido del metal chocando con una espada}

-Zabuza: ¿cómo puedes verme a través de la niebla?... ya veo, el Byakugan.

-Naruto: ¡Buen trabajo Hinata!

-Hinata inner: **Un punto para Hinata YEAH**

-Kakashi: No os distraigáis.

-Sasuke: **¡Katon Gogyaku no jutsu!**

{La bola de fuego impactó en la zona donde Hinata indicaba la posición de Zabuza. Por desgracia, era un clon de agua. Naruto realizó un clon para atacar a otro Zabuza, sin embargo también era un clon.}

-Zabuza: Parece que los pequeños no lo hacen mal. Y yo pensaba que el nivel de esta generación era unos blandengues.

-Naruto: ¿Por qué creías que éramos uno blandengues?

-Zabuza: Por vuestra educación, seguramente tuvisteis alguna prueba ridículamente sencilla... nosotros teníamos que matar al resto de la clase para graduarnos.

{Los tres jóvenes genin y Tazuna quedaron horrorizados ante la declaración}

-Tazuna: (Que cosa más horrible)

-Hinata: Yo no podría matar a mis amigos.

-Hinata Inner: **Pero podríamos matar a fangirls rivales.**

-Kakashi: Por eso, la aldea de Kiri también es conocida como la niebla sangrienta.

{Kakashi y Zabuza empezaron con el intercambio de golpes, por mala fortuna para Zabuza, Naruto y Sasuke estaban dando soporte al ninja copia. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles, con el sharingan Kakashi estaba imitando las técnicas del espadachín e incluso adelantándose a los jutsu como el dragón de agua.

Kakashi y Zabuza estaban cansados, Kakashi se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia, sin embargo, unos sembon fueron incrustados en el cuello de Zabuza dejándolo en el suelo sin pulso.}

-?: Gracias, llevaba buscando una oportunidad para cazarlo desde hace mucho.

-Sasuke: ¿Quién eres?

{La figura tiene el cabello largo que sobrepasa sus hombros y una especie de moño encima de su cabeza, viste con un kimono de color café y cian. Pero destacaba la máscara que cubría toda la cara con el símbolo de Kiri}

-Kakashi: Es un cazador ambu... ¿puedo comprobar su pulso? es para asegurarme.

-?: adelante.

{Kakashi tomó el pulso de Zabuza, al ver satisfecha su duda, se retiró del supuesto cadáver.}

-Kakashi: Parece que está muerto.

-?: Ahora me retiro, adiós.

{El misterioso ambu cazador, desapareció en un remolino de hojas con el cuerpo de Zabuza}

-Kakashi: Tazuna, ¿está lejos tu casa?

-Tazuna: No ¿Por qué?

-Kakashi: He gastado mucha energía y me voy a desmayar.

* * *

{Tal como dijo el sensei esas palabras, calló exhausto al suelo. Por suerte, la casa de Tazuna no estaba lejos. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de cómo un pequeño sello en la ropa de Naruto emitió una pequeña señal de aviso para cierto adorador de ramen

Cuando llegaron a la casa, les abrió la puerta una mujer de estatura media, con el cabello azul oscuro, que le llega hasta la espalda, sus ojos son de color negro, tiene la nariz y la boca pequeña, usa una camiseta principalmente rosada, esta era tsunami la hija del constructor de puentes Tazuna.

Rápidamente dejaron a Kakashi en la cama para que se recuperara. Naruto y el resto de los compañeros. Estuvieron sentados hablando con Tsunami sobre la situación. Tras unas horas Kakashi parecía despertarse}

-Hinata: Naruto-kun, parece que Kakashi sensei se está despertando.

{Sasuke y Naruto fueron rápidamente a la habitación donde estaba reposando su sensei. Kakashi parecía muy pensativo}

-Naruto: ¡Por fin despiertas-ttebayo!

-Kurama: **Podrías haber aprovechado para coger un rato su libro... (haber si nota más las intenciones de Hinata, esto es aburrido)**

-Sasuke: Has estado casi medio día inconsciente. Al menos acabamos con Zabuza.

{Kakashi negó con la cabeza

. Todos parecían confundidos por la respuesta del sensei}

-Kakashi: Zabuza sigue vivo.

-Todos: ¿Qué?

-Kakashi: El cazador era falso, uno autentico hubiera quemado el cuerpo inmediatamente.

-Sasuke: Pero si tomaste el pulso.

-Hinata: Los sembon en una zona correcta pueden dar una sensación de falsa muerte.

-Naruto: eso significa que va a volver.

-Kakashi: el debe estar tan debilitado como yo, por lo que debería estar casi una semana en reposo para poder volver a luchar.

-Hinata: La próxima vez, tendrá el apoyo de ese cazador y no sabemos si tienen mas cómplices.

-Kakashi: Por eso hay que prepararse.

-Sasuke: No te ofendas, pero debes descansar.

-Kakashi: Pero nada me impide daros lecciones. Por lo que hay que entrenar.

* * *

{Un escalofrío surgió de las espaldas de los tres genin, todavía recuerdan de primera mano los entrenamientos de Alastor, ellos creen que el entrenamiento de ahora será similar.

Se dirigieron al bosque para realizar el entrenamiento}

-Kakashi: Muy bien mis secuaces, hoy os voy a dar una lección importante. Escalar árboles.

-Naruto: ¡Somos tus discípulos, no tus secuaces! Además ya sabemos escalar árboles.

-Kakashi: Pero yo lo digo sin manos.

-Naruto/ Sasuke/ Hinata: Sabemos escalar con chakra en los pies desde hace cinco meses.

-Kakashi: ¿Cómo?

-Naruto: Tou-san, es muy cruel en los entrenamientos.

{Lo expresaba con cara de medio muerto}

-Kakashi: (Ese maldito se me adelanta, ¿qué les enseño ahora?) Seguro que no sabéis caminar sobre el agua.

-Grupo genin: También lo sabemos.

{Kakashi parecía estar en una depresión mental con nubes grises rondando por su cabeza... hasta que por fin se le ocurrió una última posibilidad}

-Kakashi: ¿Sabéis vuestras afinidad elemental de chakra?

{Los tres jóvenes negaron con la cabeza. Kakashi se alegro de tener algo que poder enseñar a los tres, seguramente no tendrían ningún problema con Zabuza y el otro shinobi pero era mejor prevenir que curar. Kakashi sacó cuatro trozos de papel.}

-Kakashi: Lo único que hay que hacer es concentrar el chakra en el papel.

{Kakashi concentro su chakra en el papel, este primero se arrugó y luego una parte se desintegró}

-Kakashi: Al arrugarse significa que mi chakra tiene como principal afinidad las técnicas de Raiton y también tengo algo de preferencia de Doto. Esto significa que tengo mejor dominio sobre estos elementos. Normalmente las personas tienen una afinidad principal y con el esfuerzo se puede llegar a desarrollar una segunda afinidad e incluso una tercera. Ahora es vuestro turno.

{Hinata cogió un trozo de papel y concentró su chakra, este se mojó y luego se desintegró. Sasuke fue el siguiente, el papel primero se arrugó y luego se quemó}

-Kakashi: Sorprendente, Hinata tienes un buen dominio del Doton y Suiton. Sasuke, tu tienes afinidad sobre el Raiton y el Katon. Naruto, cuando...

{Kakashi se fijó cuando Naruto empezó a concentrar el chakra en el papel. El papel se dividió en dos con un corte perfecto, una mitad se quemó rápidamente y la otra se desintegró a causa de la humedad.}

-Kakashi: (es imposible) ¡Na..Naruto, tienes tres afinidades!

-Naruto: ¡genial, un paso más cerca de ser hokage-ttebayo!

{sasuke tuvo una sonrisa cruel cuándo una idea se le paso por la cabeza}

-Sasuke: Eso significa más entrenamiento cuando vuelvas.

{Era la pura verdad, si su padre se entera de que tiene tres afinidades, no parará hasta que las domine perfectamente y más vale rezar a Kami que no tenga nuevos métodos de toru... quiero decir entrenar. Naruto solo pudo hacer una cosa, coger aire con todo el poder de sus pulmones y mejorar sus actos con chakra por puro instinto de pánico}

-Naruto: ¡NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

{En esos momentos, en la base de Akatsuki. Un Pein abria los ojos de forma extraña y parecía un poco feliz}

-Pein: Parece que alguien ha conocido el significado del dolor... la paz está un poco más cerca.

-Konan: ¿Como lo sabes?

-Pein: Porque yo soy... **un dios**

{Konan solo suspiró y cogió su cuaderno mientras anotaba una marca. El cuaderno parecía estar en sus últimas páginas...¿El nombre del cuaderno? "veces que responde : yo soy un dios"}

* * *

{Ya han pasado tres días desde que llegaron a casa de Tazuna. sasuke ha estado entrenando para poder aplicar chakra Raiton a sus kunai, Hinata estaba mejorando en el control de suiton e intentaba hacer algo que los miembros del clan Hyuga no hacían, usar técnicas que no sean únicamente Hyuga.

Naruto también estaba practicando a mejorar su control de chakra al igual que intentaba dominar su afinidad Futon. Aun estaba un poco preocupado por el posible entrenamiento pero al tener tres afinidades, seguro que coincidía con la que tuviera Alastor y así le diera consejos o jutsus impresionantes. Además, en secreto para sus compañeros estaba practicando con un jutsu que su padre le había mostrado: el Rasengan. Ahora Naruto y sasuke estaban comiendo a toda velocidad, como si de una competición se tratase.

Tras terminar el segundo plato, el hijo de Tsunami, Inari bajó por las escaleras con una expresión de pocos amigos}

-Inari: no se por qué lo intentáis... ¡solo vais a conseguir que Gato os mate!

-Naruto: Somos muy capaces de ganarle, pronto este lugar estará mejor.

{Naruto mostraba una pose muy similar al nice guy del dúo de los locos de la juventud. Algo que sin duda había influenciado un poco a Naruto}

-Inari: Hablas como si fuera todo fácil, ¿Te crees un héroe?... ¡Los héroes no existen!

{Naruto actuó violentamente ante esa declaración}

-Naruto: Por supuesto que existen, el cuarto Hokage, Tou-san son heroes que han salvado a muchas personas.

{Tanto Hinata como Sasuke asintieron apoyando la respuesta de Naruto, al igual que Kakashi, desconocía que Naruto era el hijo biológico de Minato sin embargo a diferencia de el sensei, conocían un poco de la historia del hermano pequeño de Kurama. Kakashi pensaba que tal vez cuando llegase a Konoha pediría al señor Fox que le contara su historia... no se le ocurrió preguntar a Naruto}

-Inari: Héroes, héroes, habláis así porque venís de un lugar idílico y feliz. ¡ No sabéis del sufrimiento!

{Hinata miró preocupada a Naruto como al igual que Sasuke tenían una mirada sombría en su rostro. Inner Hinata quería arrancar la cabeza a Inari por lo que acababa de decir}

-Naruto: Tú no sabes nada.

-Sasuke: Te crees que eres el único que lo pasa mal.

-Sasuke/Naruto:¡ Eres un niño ignorante!

{Tsunami se disculpó por la actitud de su hijo y contó el motivo de su comportamiento. De la misma manera, contaron una versión un poco edulcorada de los sucesos que habían vivido, el coma de los padres de Sasuke y el exterminio de todo el clan a manos de su hermano mayor y la vida de Naruto hasta que conoció a su padre adoptivo. Dicho esto, Naruto y Sasuke se marcharon a desahogarse con el entrenamiento. Al día siguiente, el par de genin estaban en el durmiendo en el suelo en medio del bosque. cuando cierta persona con un Kimono rosa y pelo largo de color oscuro se les acercó}

* * *

-Haku: (están indefensos, tal vez debería acabar con ellos... parecen tan pacíficos)

{En el momento que Haku se acercaba, Naruto comenzó a despertarse}

-Naruto: ummm... ramen matutino. ¿?

{Naruto se fijó en la figura que había aparecido}

-Haku: ¿Que hacíais durmiendo aquí? podríais haber pescado un resfriado.

{Naruto se sonrojó un poco}

-Naruto: (Es linda aunque creo que Hinata lo es mas.. ¿Por qué pienso esto?)

**-Kurama: La juventud.**

-Naruto: Solo estábamos entrenando, no es así ¿sasuke?...¿Sasuke?...¡DESPIERTA DORMILON?

{Sasuke se despertó de golpe mientras decía una frase aun más absurda}

-Sasuke: ¡ELITE UCHIHA POWER!

{Un golpe en la cabeza más tarde, Sasuke miró a la persona que tenía delante. Al igual que Naruto, también se sonrojó aunque a un nivel superior al de Naruto.}

-Haku: Entonces sois ninjas...¿Por que queréis ser fuertes?

-Sasuke: Para traer a mi hermano a mi justicia y proteger a los que considero a mi familia. (Que linda es, tal vez deba conseguir su dirección)

-Naruto: Para convertirme en el mejor Hokage y proteger a mi gente preciosa.

-Haku: realmente cuando se quiere proteger a alguien, uno se hace realmente fuerte.

{Tras una larga conversación, llegó el momento de separarse. Habían estado charlando amigablemente mientras recogían plantas medicinales para un "amigo"}

-Haku: Por cierto, soy un chico.

{Orochimaru podía morirse de envidia por cómo estaban de pálidos Naruto y Sasuke aunque mayoritariamente Sasuke. En el sello, Kurama se reía por otros motivos. Por otro lado, cierta persona se ponía en camino a el país de la olas}

* * *

.

{{Séptimo día tras el primer encuentro con Zabuza}}

{Naruto avanzaba rápidamente para ayudar a sus compañeros, se había quedado dormido debido al excesivo entrenamiento en chakra futon y en realidad había sido una suerte ya que Inari y Tsunami iban a ser atacados por unos maleantes de Gato y el estaba ahí para poder protegerlos.

Cuando llegó al puente, pudo ver a Hinata encargándose de proteger a Tazuna y como apoyo visual. Kakashi se enfrentaba a Zabuza y Sasuke se estaba enfrentando a el cazador nin falso pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la técnica que utilizaba. Rápidamente fue al interior de la cúpula para ayudar a su amigo}

-Sasuke: ¡Idiota! podías haber ayudado mas si estabas fuera.

-Naruto: Sasuke, ten cuidado. No son ilusiones ni clones, el cazador se desplaza rápidamente entre espejos.

-Haku: Me sorprende que sepas el funcionamiento de mi espejo de hielo diabólico.

-Naruto: Je, se parece mucho al espejo del juicio helado de tou-san.

-Haku: (¿Otro usuario de Hyoton?) Lo siento pero como herramienta de Zabuza, debo acabar con vosotros.

{Desconocido para todos, alguien estaba observando en la lejanía el flujo del combate}

[He llegado a tiempo para ver la batalla, parece que Sasuke ha despertado por fin el sharingan. Se nota que ambos han tenido un entrenamiento físico más riguroso.

Sin embargo, no me explico cómo terminará esto. Naruto es mucho más fuerte que antes y además esta a buenas con aniki... por otro lado Zabuza y Kakashi van igual que en el canon e Hinata parece realizar la función de Sakura aunque por culpa de su Byakugan debo permanecer lejos y enfocarme en usar **Zetsu **para ocultarme lo máximo posible de su visión.]

{De vuelta al combate, Sasuke y Naruto estaban cansados sin embargo Haku también. La técnica de Katon no había servido, sin embargo Naruto pensó que era hora de usar su nuevo jutsu, eliminó los pesos que llevaba y sacó un Kage bunshin y empezaron a preparar la técnica}

-Naruto: **Rasengan**

{Naruto Había fijado el patrón de movimiento de Haku y ahora que estaba más cansado el cazador nin, sumado a su incremento de velocidad debido a que no tenía pesas la técnica dio de lleno, deshaciendo la técnica de hielo. Aprovechando la falta de balance en Haku, Naruto prosiguió su ataque con un golpe en la máscara. Cuando esta se rompió, Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieron al ver quien era la persona tras la máscara , el chico con el que estuvieron conversando.}

-Naruto/sasuke: ¡Haku!

-Sasuke: ¿Por qué?

{Haku comenzó a contar el drama de su vida y de cómo es la herramienta de Zabuza y que su sueño es ayudar a cumplir las metas de su maestro. Iba seguir hablando hasta que notó que su maestro iba a ser asesinado con el raikiri de Kakashi. Aprovechando los espejos de hielo, Haku se puso en medio para interceptar la técnica, recibiendo está muy cerca del corazón. Sin embargo, poco antes de que Zabuza hiciera nada, una flecha le atravesó el pecho. Gato no parecía estar dispuesto a pagarles la cuota e iba a destruir a todos los presentes con los matones.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Zabuza hizo una tregua con los Konoha nin para acabar con el bastardo tirano. Sumado a la cooperación del pueblo, gato no duro menos de lo que tarda Tsunade en tomar un trago de Sake.

Zabuza, utilizó lo que le quedaba de fuerza para abrirse paso hasta llegar a gato al cual lo apuñaló y lo arrojó al agua. Los pocos que quedaron huyeron debido a la intimidación del pueblo sumado a los Konoha shinobi.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban triste por Haku, sin embargo Hinata les gritó que seguía con vida.

Tras eso, cierto espectador decidió intervenir.}

-Alastor: Parece que llego tarde a la fiesta.

-Naruto: Tou-san, por favor ayuda a Haku.

-Sasuke: El se está muriendo, date prisa.

[con que es un chico, bueno debo darme prisa, no soy tan bueno como un profesional pero podré aplicar los primeros auxilios para estabilizarlo.]

{Alastor se dispuso rápidamente a cerrar la herida, por lo que de un golpe seco, arrancó lo que quedaba de ropa de la parte superior de la ropa de Haku. No tardó ni medio segundo en ponerse rojo al igual que Sasuke, Hinata y muchos otros... Resulta que el chico, era una chica. Por un momento sintió como su vida correría peligro una vez que llegase a Konoha de vuelta... cuando la herida estaba casi cerrada Haku recuperaba lentamente la consciencia y al darse cuenta de cómo estaba solo pudo haber una respuesta posible}

-Haku: ¡Kya!

{Un montón de estacas cayeron al pobre padre adoptivo de Naruto}

{{Un par de horas y disculpas más tarde}}

{El equipo siete estaba partiendo hacia Konoha, esta vez con un nuevo integrante al grupo, Haku. Estaba llena de vendajes y aun estaba roja por lo sucedido. Naruto y Sasuke estaban también con vendas y chichones en la cabeza... debido a su mala información sobre el "estado" de Haku.

Ahora Alastor pensaba detenidamente en los sucesos que estaban próximos, algunos de ellos eran conocidos: Los exámenes de chunin junto a la aparición de Orochimaru y otros elementos que no estaban planificados: Haku y su situación con Anko.

Alastor pensaba que no podían complicarse más las cosas, como se equivocaba.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana, siento que el arco de la onda sea corto pero es que ya está muy visto (sobre todo el último aceleron)... tiene gracia viniendo de mi ya que en el capítulo de alma dividida saldrá al menos la escena del puente aunque las cosas estarán muy cambiadas. Esta historia tiene casi la misma cantidad de palabras que Sandaime Mao, solo dos capítulos más y ya iguala en la mitad de capítulos xd

Debido a ciertos aspectos, me será difícil mantener el ritmo semanal de publicación en relación a la cantidad de palabras (media de 8000-10000) aunque no me rendiré (llamas de voluntad en los ojos)... estar en casa poco tiempo, leer los fic y otras actividades dan poco tiempo para escribir o estoy demasiado cansado para la tarea T.T

Debo advertir, a partir del próximo capítulo de alma dividida, las cosas van a llegar al momento de interés para ambos fics. Es decir, ¿tal vez se revele la identidad de Hyorinmaru? Preparen cámaras ja ja

Al igual que el próximo capítulo de este fic, (dos semanas xd) en el cual aparecerán las dos personas que llevan fuera de Konoha mas de 13 años.

**Ahora bien, ¿Que desgracias le pasaran a Sasuke? spoiler alerta: Haku se hospedará en la casa de Sasuke**

**¿Qué era lo que Alastor dijo a Anko y que dijo Anko a Alastor para que Kurenai se desmallase?**

**¿Me dejo algo?**

Próximo capítulo de familia fox : La segunda muerte roja kunoichi

"no hace falta preguntar de donde sale el título ¬.¬"

Hasta la próxima y no olvidéis dejar vuestras opiniones o sugerencias en los comentarios ya veis como al final Haku es ahora un personaje fem.


End file.
